Les aventures et ou secrets de Mia K
by Maraudemy
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une fille étrange débarquait soudainement durant la cinquième année des Maraudeurs?
1. Prologue

_**Voici le début de ma fic' et je souhaiterais juste vous dire (bien que vous le saviez tous j'en suis sûre) que la quasi totalité des personnage de cette histoire appartiennent à la seule, l'unique et sublime J.! Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre sauf que vous avez une version inédite de ma fic' : j'i commencé à la réécrire à cause de certains passages qui me gênaient pour la suite. ;) Merci à vous de me lire!  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas: L'auteur crée l'histoire mais les lecteurs la font vivre!  
><strong>_

_**Prologue**_

Je m'appelle Mia Kinks, j'ai 15 ans, orpheline depuis 11 ans... Je vous laisse calculer l'âge que j'avais quand mes parents sont morts.

Justement, mes parents, deux personnes que j'ai à peine connues. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose d'eux, j'ai une image floue de ma mère mais pas de mon père... Elle était grande et élancée, je crois sentir ses longs cheveux noir sur moi... Je me souviens un peu du jour où il sont morts. J'étais sous un lit massif, je voyais les pieds de mes parents bouger, un cri, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe... Un éclair de lumière verte clôt cette scène dans ma mémoire. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, qui me croirait ? Surtout que tout le monde à l'orphelinat me croit folle. Ce que je ne suis pas mais bon... Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je crois savoir à quoi correspond l'étrange éclair verdâtre qui hante de temps en temps mes rêves.

Moi bizarre ? Peu-être un petit peu... Je suis assez solitaire comme fille même si je crois que cette solitude est due au fait que je sois vaguement différente du reste des adolescents de l'orphelinat et aussi à l'aura de mystère qui plane autour de moi. La raison ? Je ne suis arrivée dans cet établissement qu'à neuf ans. Étrange me direz-vous mais bon. A cause de ça je suis plutôt mûre pour mon âge, j'ai longtemps dû me débrouiller seule...

Comment cela se fait ? J'ai des dons, pas des trucs du genre superhéros, non, mais j'ai la capacité des me transformer en animal, n'importe lequel existant sur cette planète. Bon d'accord c'est déjà pas mal et j'adore ça, je me sens libre ! Surtout quand je vole, c'est indéfinissable ! Grâce à ce don, j'ai un instinct assez développé et je ne parle pas de mes cinq sens... Du coup quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule pour survivre c'est mon côté animal qui a pris le dessus. Ainsi, quand j'avais faim, le loup ou le renard chassait, la souris ou le loir trouvait un abri pour se protéger et les volatiles voyageaient. Je m'en suis donc sortie jusqu'à ce qu'un policier me découvre un jour dans une ruelle déserte de Londres et m'amène ici.

Cependant je reste solitaire, n'aimant pas parler de mon passé et de ma vie avant l'orphelinat... De plus, les gens ne me comprennent pas, ils ont peur de moi. Sûrement à cause de mon côté animal... Et puis même sans ça j'ai tendance à être agressive et rebelle, faut pas me chercher des noises.

Sans oublier que j'ai un autre don, un pouvoir qui peu-être gênant à la longue : j'ai la possibilité de faire des voyages spatio-temporels, genre je peux aller dans mon futur ou dans un monde parallèle. Par exemple, il y a trois ans, lors de mon dernier voyage, j'ai atterris dans Londres mais une ville beaucoup plus moderne avec des télé plates et des trucs que les gens se mettent dans les oreilles pour entendre de la musique. Et là-bas, j'ai trouvé des livres tout simplement géniaux ! Harry Potter vous connaissez ?

J'aime lire, surtout le fantastique puisque cela me permet de m'identifier au héros pour peu qu'il soit magique. C'est fascinant ! Attendez, vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas voyager ? Parce que j'ai peur tout simplement... Comment dire, lire des livres (en l'occurrence Harry Potter) où le sortilège de mort est un éclair vert comme dans mes souvenirs, ça ferait peur à n'importe qui d'autant plus que je connais plein de choses autant dans l'avenir que dans le passé à propos de ce monde. Alors j'ai peur d'y vivre... Nous sommes en 1974 alors cela voudrait dire que je suis à l'époque des parents de Harry, comment vous expliquer que c'est légèrement déstabilisant ?

Cela fait trois semaines que je me suis enfuie de l'orphelinat, je ne manquerais à personne de tout manière. J'erre dans Londres comme une âme en peine mais cela ne me dérange pas, les gens ne font pas attention à moi. Sans blague qui ferais attention à un chat ou à un moineau? Le seul problème c'est que je suis actuellement dans un train (ne me demandez pas comment je suis arrivée ici, je n'en sais rien) et que je vois à travers la vitre toute une populace habillée étrangement et ayant dans les mains de plus ou moins longs bâtons en bois de différentes teintes. Je suis un pigeon, ils ne feront pas attention à moi et ensuite je pourrais m'échapper quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouve.

Et puis voilà que la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre... Décidément j'ai de la chance! Attendez, c'est quoi cette odeur?


	2. Débilitée ou comment

**__****_Voilà le seconde chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, vous avez de la chance, vous les avez après la phase de réécriture... ;) Merci à vous qui me lisez! _**

_**Débilité ou comment faire peur à (presque) n'importe qui...  
><strong>_

Quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans le compartiment où je me trouvais en riant aux éclats, je ne voyais que leur crânes mais je sentais aussi leurs odeurs. Comment dire ? Avez-vous déjà rencontré des gens ayant une odeur animale mélangée à une humaine ? Surtout que l'assemblage me disait quelque chose, un vague souvenir... Celui aux cheveux longs et savamment décoiffés sentait le chien, l'autre brun à côté qui était plié en deux de rire et qui se tenait à son épaule exhalait une odeur de cerf, le petit grassouillet qui tentait de déposer sa grosse malle sur le porte-bagage en face de moi c'était un rat et le dernier était le plus étrange... avec une odeur presque lupine.

Pourquoi ce groupement d'odeur me semblait familier ? Je fixais ma petite valise dans le coin où je me trouvais et supposais que la réponse se trouvait dedans. Je n'y avait mis que mes affaires les plus importantes, la seule chose qu'il me restait de mes parents c'est-à-dire une bague en argent sertie d'une pierre de lune et mes livres favoris... Non pas d'affaires de rechange vu que je passais mon temps en animal ça n'était pas utile. Attendez, mes livres d'Harry Potter ! La bande à James Potter !

Le grand aux cheveux noirs rit bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux, on aurait dit un aboiement... C'est cela, la bande à Potter senior ! Incroyable ! Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur. C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Bon d'un côté ça confirme ma théorie comme quoi je vis dans le monde de mes livres, d'un autre c'est effrayant et... comment j'allais sortir de là sans me faire remarquer maintenant ? Surtout que le train venait de se mettre en marche !

Celui que j'identifiais comme Lupin s'était arrêté à demi-assis sur la banquette en face de moi. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux dans ma direction. Ça, c'était mauvais pour moi ! Il se redressa d'un bond et m'attrapa avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que se soit. Il me brandit devant ses amis qui s'étaient tût suite à son geste rapide. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Quoi, ils ont jamais vu un pigeon de leur courte vie ?

- Bah dis donc! C'est la première fois que je vois un pigeon dans le train, s'exclama Black.

Ah, ça explique leurs regards ahuris d'idiots finis. Ils me détaillaient toujours avec un regard qui m'inquiétais, et s'ils devinaient que je n'étais pas un pigeon normal ? En même temps, la colère montait en moi, j'avais horreur d'être tenue, d'être regardée avec cet air bête et je voulais donc qu'il me lâche et me laisse partir.

- Il a fait un drôle de bruit tout à l'heure, remarqua Lupin alors que je commençais à paniquer.  
>- Alors, identification ? C'est un vrai pigeon ou un mouchard des Serpentins ? demanda Potter.<br>- Je... commença Lupin.

Mais c'en était trop pour moi, dans un instant de panique fulgurant, je me tendis et sentis mon corps de modifier soudainement. Je ne sais pas en quoi je me transformais, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi peur et donc que je n'avais pas eu de transformation non contrôlée. Cela m'arrivait parfois lorsque j'avais des émotions trop fortes.

Lupin me lâcha et attrapa Black par le col pendant que Potter en faisait de même avec Pettigrow. Ils me regardèrent changer avec stupéfaction. Ils reculèrent précipitamment vers le fond du compartiment exigu, se collant à la vitre. Je pris conscience que je prenais la forme d'un félin, une panthère si j'en croyais mes sensations.

Ma métamorphose se finit et je les observai attentivement ce qui leur fit perdre un peu leur moyens. Je ne voulais pas les effrayer autant que possible, peine perdue. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour prendre forme humaine, ils reculèrent encore un peu, s'aplatissant carrément sur la fenêtre du train et poussèrent des exclamations en même temps. Je m'étirai tranquillement sous leurs regards médusés. Je les observais avec amusement et attendis qu'ils se calment un peu, j'en profitais pour faire de même au cas où. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et en essayant d'imaginer la réaction que je pourrais avoir en voyant un pigeon se transformer en panthère noire puis en fille de mon âge, je m'exclamai avec bonne humeur :

- Salut la compagnie ! Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas trop apprécié de me retrouver entre des mains inconnues donc...

Silence de mort, ils me fixaient toujours avec une terreur non dissimulée et ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Ils étaient à gryffondor oui ou non ? Parce que là niveau courage, zéro ! Je soupirai et ajoutai :

- Bon allez c'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de voir une bête féroce non ?

Petite allusion à leurs escapades nocturnes avec un loup-garou qui ne leur fit rien, sinon encore plus peur. En voyant leurs regards incrédules je me fis la remarque que peut-être Lupin n'était pas encore au courant de ce que ses amis avaient fait bien que leurs odeurs ne me trompent pas. Ok, c'était donc certainement pas le truc à dire. Zut ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'étais encore dans mes pensées profondes quand Potter se ressaisit enfin.

- Euh... Bonjour... A... A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?, demanda-t-il dans une tentative ratée de reprendre contenance avec classe.  
>- Oh désolée ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je m'appelle Mia Kinks.<br>- Ah...

Ils me regardaient avec des airs ahuris, comme tout à l'heure. Je soupirai de nouveau en pensant qu'une porte aurait été plus bavarde qu'eux et enchaînai :

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? dis-je avec un regard sarcastique.

Je posais la question pour la forme, pour sauvegarder les apparences, nul doute que je les connaissais, je connaissais même leur futur. Ce qui était un fait assez troublant je dois dire... Ils semblèrent sortir de leur torpeur et réussirent à sourire, un sourire légèrement crispé sur les bords je l'avoue mais quand même ! Seul Pettigrow n'en semblait pas capable, il me regardait toujours avec des yeux exorbités de petit rat répugnant. Je me repris et gardai mon visage joyeux, il n'était pas encore le traître que Potter fils connaitra donc je pourrais essayer d'occulter son futur pour le moment.

- Euh... Moi c'est James Potter... Lui c'est...  
>- Sirius Black pour vous servir !<p>

J'eus la bizarre impression qu'il essayait de se mettre en avant soudainement, surtout quand je vis la grimace quasi-imperceptible de son meilleur amis derrière lui. Serait-ce un vrai don juan ou c'était juste pour faire genre ?

- Remus Lupin.  
>- Et celui qui te regarde toujours avec des yeux de merlan frit c'est Peter Pettigrow, cru bon de rajouter Black.<br>- Enchantée, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur mais je ne me contrôlais pas tout à fait...

Ils semblaient avoir retrouvé tous leurs moyens mais je voyais presque leurs cerveaux tourner à fond derrière leurs yeux plissés pour trouver d'où je venais, je ne sais pas vous mais je crois qu'ils auraient été mieux inspirés de me poser directement la question... Ah, Potter semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau depuis déjà un petit moment. Je le regardais avec amusement et je remarquais en passant qu'ils étaient toujours collés à la porte du compartiment. J'étais si effrayante que ça ? Black se lança avant Potter :

- Dois-je en déduire que nous n'avons pas affaire à une Serpentard et qu'en plus tu avais aussi peur de nous que nous de toi ?  
>- Exactement, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment eu...<br>- D'accord ! Et d'abord nous n'avions pas peur Sirius ! M'interrompit James Potter dans un élan de fierté mal placée. Alors de quelle maison viens-tu si se n'est pas indiscret ? Sauf si tu ne viens pas de Poudlard ? Attends, non c'est sûr et certain que tu ne viens pas de Poudlard sinon tu nous connaîtrais déjà ! Tout le monde rêve de nous au collège, enfin surtout les filles !

James Potter venait de nous faire un magnifique question-réponse qui me fit réaliser la grosseur de ses chevilles. Pour qui il se prenait ? Je le regardais d'un air blasé bine que j'étais légèrement révoltée.

- Ravie de savoir que vous êtes connus mes chers mais effectivement je ne viens pas de Poudlard ni même du monde sorcier à proprement parler et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans ce train mais il serait peut-être bien pour moi d'y aller. Oh ! Et vous pouvez vous rasseoir vous savez je ne risque plus de vous sauter dessus maintenant, Pettigrow je crois que tu n'as pas à avoir peur sauf s'il te prenait l'envie de m'embêter. Et pour terminer je suis encore désolée de m'être invitée comme ça et de m'être transformée !

J'avais tout lâché d'une traite, ma respiration était légèrement précipitée après la tirade que je venais de faire. Ils se détendirent soudainement et éclatèrent de rire, même Pettigrow. Ils se jetèrent sur la banquette et je grimaçai discrètement au bruit que fit celle-ci. Je crus même un instant qu'elle allait céder sous leur poids. Quelle idiote je faisais !

- Alors là ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi, s'exclama Potter.  
>- Moi aussi et puis si tu crois nous avoir fait réellement peur, comme l'a dit James : tu rêves un peu ma jolie, rajouta Black pompeusement.<br>- Moi tu m'as fait peur sur le coup, dit timidement Pettigrow d'une voix aiguë en s'attirant les regard noir des deux autres.  
>- En ce qui me concerne tu m'épates ! Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui se transforme en plusieurs animaux et encore moins sans connaître le monde magique ! me fit remarquer Lupin.<br>- Je n'ai pas dis que je ne connaissais rien au monde magique à proprement parler, rétorquai-je sèchement, me sentant de plus en plus gênée dans ce compartiment étriqué. Et n'allez pas essayer de me faire croire que vous n'avez pas eu peur car je sais que la seule personne à être restée totalement calme et méfiante tout à l'heure n'est autre que Lupin.

Je me moquais ouvertement d'eux en regardant leurs mines déconfites, visiblement ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. J'étais toujours plantée là, droite devant eux, les surplombant légèrement. J'eus une soudaine bouffée de tristesse, cela me faisait bizarre de rencontrer des gens comme eux, si normaux et insouciants quand moi je vivais au jour le jour. Enfin, normaux... tout est relatif mais...

Je m'emparai de mon sac qui était toujours dans un coin sur le porte bagage et m'apprêtai à sortir quand une main ferme et chaude me retint pas le bras, je me retournai et vis que Lupin s'était levé, ainsi que tous ses autres amis. Ils avaient dû vaguement percevoir mon petit égarement. Ou alors ils voulaient vraiment que je reste, ce que j'avais du mal à croire personnellement. Il me regardait avec douceur et tenait toujours mon bras.

- Doucement, où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Souffla-t-il. On ne va pas te laisser t'échapper maintenant, et puis où comptes-tu aller ?  
>- Lâche-moi, sifflai-je sèchement.<br>- Non.

Il me fixait de ses yeux d'ambre avec une sorte de défi. Je changeai de tactique et d'attitude avec lui, voulant à tout pris qu'il me lâche pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il fallait le déstabiliser maintenant.

- Lâche-moi mon p'tit loup, chuchotai-je doucement.

Je vis la surprise dans son regard, suivie par la peur, il relâcha sa prise et j'en profitai pour me retourner... C'était sans compter sur Potter et compagnie qui me barrait maintenant le passage. Derrière moi j'entendis Pettigrow lâcher un petit cri et s'approcher de Lupin qui devait sans doute toujours me fixer. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mon problème actuel, c'est-à-dire passer entre les deux gardes que j'avais en face de moi pour m'échapper. Je les détaillais pour trouver un point faible quelconque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre compte qu'ils étaient affreusement sexy, chacun à leur façon. L'un avait la classe avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, l'autre avec son visage fin encadré par des cheveux noirs en bataille et ses lunettes ovales. En gros Black était Beauté Fatale tout court et Potter c'était Beauté Fatale Intello, l'un et l'autre étaient très bien... Enfin bon là fallait que je me concentre!

Je vis qu'ils étaient aussi déstabilisés par ce que je venais de dire que Lupin. Tant mieux mais ils formaient toujours une barrière impénétrable pour atteindre la porte du compartiment. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers la fenêtre mais j'avais Pettigrow et Lupin dans mon champ d'action. J'étais bel et bien prise au piège. Je sifflai comme un chat en colère puis me laissai tomber sur la banquette.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné, je ne partirai pas. Je vous préviens cependant, je n'existe pas pour vous jusqu'à la fin du voyage ou il vous en cuira !

Ils semblaient soulagés de me voir rester et ne bronchèrent pas devant mes paroles haineuses, enfin une attitude de gryfondor ! Attendez ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils sont soulagés de ne pas voir quitter leur compartiment la folle qui a eu la bonne idée de se transformer en panthère noire sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient quelques neurones en moins ces quatre-là !


	3. Rencontre surprise

**Me revoilà après une longue absence, je m'en excuse. Voici le chapitre deux rien que pour vous!**

**Rencontre surprise!**

_**PoV James Potter**_

J'attendais depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes sur le quai à côté de ma mère qui me faisais ses habituelles recommandations de dernière minute que je n'écoutais pas et j'observais les élèves qui arrivaient tout en répondant à ceux qui me saluaient, et oui, c'est ça la popularité ! J'aperçus alors un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et longs un peu plus loin qui avançait à grands pas en trainant sa grosse valise, Sirius. Il avait dû semer sa cerbère de mère. J'en informais la mienne rapidement avant de partir le rejoindre. Il me vit et se précipita vers moi en laissant tomber sa valise sur le sol. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit grand les bras.

-Jamesie! Mon chou, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué!

-A moi aussi Sirichéri! Qu'est-ce que c'est long deux semaines sans voir ta superbe frimousse! J'étais affreusement impatient de te retrouver mon chéri!, dis-je en entrant dans son jeux sans problème sous les rires des quelques élèves qui passaient devant nous.

Il me fit un moue et m'envoya un baiser, nous continuâmes sur notre lancée sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de ma mère qui commençait à avoir l'habitude au bout de cinq ans. Au bout d'un petit moment cependant, nous arrêtâmes et Sirius se mit à chercher sur le quai nos deux amis qui brillaient par leur retard en ignorant avec une hautaine indifférence les filles qui gloussaient et se pâmaient en le voyant. Je me retournais vers ma mère et lui signala qu'elle pouvais maintenant me laisser entre les mains de Sirius qui se ferait un plaisir de bien s'occuper de moi.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète James, dit-elle avec un visage soucieux, je pus quand même voir la lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Je compte sur toi pour être sage, ne pas faire trop de bêtise avec tes amis, bien travailler toutes tes matières, n'oublie pas qu'il y a les BUSE à la fin de l'année. Je n'aimerais pas avoir une correspondance trop régulière avec le professeur McGonagald cette année...

Je pris alors mon air sérieux et lui assurai que je ferais des efforts. Elle eut l'air sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Elle salua Sirius, nous souhaita une bonne année et s'éclipsa. Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami et me rendis compte qu'il n'arrêtais pas de me donner des coup de coude dans les côtes depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif et il me désigna les deux silhouettes solitaires de Remus et Peter un peu plus loin. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage et nous nous comprîmes sans un mot. Nous les contournâmes discrètement - enfin, aussi discrètement qu'il était possible avec toutes les groupies qui nous tournaient autour – et je m'exclamai:

-Salut les gars! Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

Peter sursauta mais Remus se retourna avec un grand sourire, que nous lui rendions. Peter nous regardais avec une mine stupéfaite et finis par sourire lui aussi. Ils nous saluèrent et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où Remus nous signala qu'il fallait monter dans le train, toujours aussi stressé celui-là. Nous lui obéîmes cependant en trainant nos lourdes valises derrière nous. Nous cherchions un compartiment et je nous en trouvais un vide au moment où le train se mit en marche. Nous entrâmes de rigolant aux éternelles blagues de Sirius, son rire faisait penser à un aboiement de chien. Je souris en repensant à son animagus. Remus n'était pas encore au courant et Peter n'avait réussi que cet été sa première transformation, il était resté mystérieux sur l'animal dont il prenait la forme. De toute façon nous le saurions bientôt.

Je vis Remus se raidir tout un coup mais n'y fis pas plus attention que ça jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape un pigeon qui était sur le porte-bagages. Nous le regardâmes avec surprise. L'oiseau ne semblait pas super content, je dirais même qu'il nous lançais des regards meurtriers. Je dois avouer que je doutais sur ce dernier point car il ne me semblait pas qu'un pigeon puisse être assez intelligent pour avoir des envies de meurtres. A moins que je sois tout d'un coup sujet aux hallucinations, ce dont je doutais tout autant.

-Bah dis donc! C'est la première fois que je vois un pigeon dans le train, s'exclama Sirius.

Tout à fait, il vient de dire ce que nous pensions tous. Et Remus fut d'accord, je lui demandais alors s'il pouvait être un mouchard des Serpentards. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ils nous ont déjà fait le coup l'année dernière et avaient ainsi fait rater une super blague que nous destinions au concierge de l'école. Bon pas dans le train et je ne sais pas comment ils auraient fait pour savoir où nous allions nous installer mais on n'était jamais trop prudent...

En plus nous avons un détecteur de mouchards : j'ai nommé Remus Lupin, loup-garou à ses heures. Sauf qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de me répondre car le pigeon se mis à enfler, il le lâcha et s'éloigna en attrapant Sirius par le col de sa robe au passage pendant que j'en faisais autant avec Peter. Nous regardâmes horrifiés le pigeon, bien qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un pigeon maintenant mais plutôt à une grande panthère noire au poil hérissé. Elle gronda et nous reculâmes d'un pas. Elle s'arrêta et nous jeta un regard bizarre que j'identifiais comme exaspéré, si tant est qu'une panthère puisse être exaspérée, mais après tout j'ai sous-estimé le pigeon aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et deux secondes plus tard et quelques exclamations de surprise de notre côté nous nous retrouvâmes devant une magnifique jeune fille de notre âge à peu près. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude encore plus brillant que ceux de Ma chère Lily – je veux bien sûr parler de Lily Evans, l'amour de ma vie, le jour où elle s'en sera rendue compte - et des cheveux lisses d'un noir de jais avec des reflet bleuté qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Ses trais étaient fins et délicats, elle avait un petit nez retroussé et nous vîmes ses dents blanches et régulières quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

- Salut la compagnie ! Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas trop apprécié de me retrouver entre des mains inconnues donc...

Elle soupira et ajouta:

- Bon aller c'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de voir une bête féroce non ?

A la réflexion, non, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de voir des bêtes féroces. Et d'où elle sortait ça cette fille d'abord? D'ailleurs elle eut soudain un petit éclat de compréhension dans les yeux et sembla être un peu gênée, je me décidai de casser la glace et d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette jolie demoiselle autant pour moi que pour Sirius qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher des yeux. Je crois qu'il aime les filles dangereuses, et si celle-là l'était pas je sais pas ce qu'elle est. Je pris le risque de lui demander son nom et elle me répondit poliment – avec cette bonne humeur étrange pour la situation – qu'elle s'appelait Mia Kinks avant de nous demander nos propres noms. Nous lui répondîmes doucement – Sirius ne manqua pas cette occasion de faire son intéressant.

- Enchantée, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur mais je ne me contrôlais pas tout à fait...

Ne se contrôlait pas ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Ah, sûrement de ses transformations... Par Merlin, mais c'est vachement dangereux alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en liberté ? Et puis, elle doit avoir notre âge... Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard, et pourtant une beauté pareille on l'aurais quand même remarquée ! Je voulus lui demander d'où elle venait mais aucun sons n'avais la décence de sortir de ma pauvre bouche. Elle eut l'air encore plus amusée et me voyant. Sirius prit les choses en main.

-Dois-je en déduire que nous n'avons pas affaire à une Serpentard et qu'en plus tu avais aussi peur de nous que nous de toi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui raconter ? Nous n'avions pas eu peur ! Quel idiot ! Gryffondor était notre maison...

-Exactement, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment eu...  
>-D'accord ! Et d'abord nous n'avions pas peur Sirius ! L'interrompis-je, puis j'enchainai. Alors de quelle maison viens-tu si se n'est pas indiscret ? Sauf si tu ne viens pas de Poudlard ? Attends, non c'est sûr et certain que tu ne viens pas de Poudlard sinon tu nous connaîtrais déjà ! Tout le monde rêve de nous au collège, enfin surtout les filles !<p>

Elle eut l'air offensée et indignée, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

- Ravie de savoir que vous êtes connus mes chers mais effectivement je ne viens pas de Poudlard ni même du monde sorcier à proprement parler et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans ce train mais il serait peut-être bien pour moi d'y aller. Oh ! Et vous pouvez vous rasseoir vous savez je ne risque plus de vous sauter dessus maintenant, Pettigrow je crois que tu n'as pas à avoir peur sauf s'il te prenait l'envie de m'embêter. Et pour terminer je suis encore désolée de m'être invitée comme ça et de m'être transformée !

Elle avait tout lâché d'un coup. C'était plutôt marrant malgré le ton ironique du début. Résultat nous éclatâmes tous de rire et nous nous laissâmes tomber sur la banquette en lui faisant remarqué à l'unanimité que nous n'avions jamais rencontré de personnes comme elle. Bien sûr, Remus mit le point sur le truc qui nous gênait tous soit : sa non connaissance du monde magique selon ses dires.

-Je n'ai pas dis que je ne connaissais rien au monde magique à proprement parler, rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

Elle ajouta une petite phrase méchante selon laquelle, contrairement à ce que nous venions d'affirmer, nous avions eu peur, sauf Rémus le brave notre héros préféré. Malgré tout, elle marqua un point et nous en mit un bon coup à la fierté, nous échangeâmes un regard dépité très discrètement, enfin je crois.

Et là je vis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, je ne compris pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas envie de la voir triste, je lançais un coup d'œil aux trois autres, ils semblaient l'avoir vue aussi. Elle s'empara soudain d'une petite valise posée sur le porte bagages et s'apprêtait à partir quand Remus la retint doucement. Nous nous étions levés prêt à la retenir nous aussi, on allais pas la lâcher en plein trajet! Remus lui fis remarquer certaines petites choses logiques que nous approuvèrent et elle répliqua sèchement avec un regard dur:

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

Je trouvais quand même le courage de Remus impressionnant face à cette fille, mais moi je ne suis pas un loup-garous remarque... Il la défiait presque et mine de rien, elle était impressionnante, un regard vraiment incroyable, je n'aurais pas réussit à être aussi stoïque que notre Remus. Elle changea d'attitude du tout au tout, nous prenant au dépourvu.

-Lâche moi p'tit loup, dit-elle avec un regard langoureux.

Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle sait ça, elle? Cette fille venait de taper dans le mile, je vis Remus se raidir et la relâcher, d'un même mouvement moi et Sirius lui barrâmes le passage vers la porte du compartiment. Pendant ce temps Peter s'était rapproché de notre loup adoré. Elle sembla nous détailler, jeta un regard vers la fenêtre mais les deux autres lui barraient le passage. Elle siffla et s'avoua vaincue. Nous soupirâmes de soulagement, que d'aventures dans le train cette année! Et que d'étrangetés ! Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dire ça mais j'allais faire une petite visite au bouquin qui nous avait aidé à devenir animagis pour savoir ce qu'est son pouvoir.

Tout le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Vers midi Remus se souvint qu'il était préfet et qu'il devait patrouiller en plus du fait qu'il avait raté la réunion. Il se précipita hors de notre compartiment et ne revint que trois heures plus tard en nous informant que Lily allait nous tenir à l'œil cette année car elle n'était pas contente que l'on empêche Remus de faire son travail. Sirius et moi comprîmes qu'elle aussi était préfète, cela ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. Mia ne bougea pas de tout le voyage, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées profondes et pas forcément très joyeuses rien qu'à voir son regard. Mia... Je l'appelais déjà par son prénom. C'était bizarre mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu son nom quelque part... Kinks...

Aucun Serpentard ne vint nous pourrir le voyage, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs car nous avions dans nos poches de quoi leur faire regretter leur entrée. Nous arrivâmes tranquillement à la gare. Au moment où Peter ouvrit la porte du compartiment, je me retournai pour voir un superbe hibou aux couleurs du soleil couchant s'envoler avec une valise, me passer au-dessus de la tête et sortir du train. J'espérais que nous la reverrions, mine de rien.


	4. Le sage et Poudlard

_Bonjour tout le monde! Après une très, très, très longue absence - et je m'en excuse platement - où j'ai pu reconsidéré le fait de ne mettre que la version réécrite de mon histoire (qui n'avance pas), j'ai décidé de continuer à poster les chapitres mais en revenant à la première version, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, malgré ses très nombreux défauts.  
><em>

_Je prévois vos remarques et j'accepte vos commentaires, je demande juste des commentaires **constructifs** si besoin en est et je devance l'une des choses que vous pourriez me dire: Oui, Mie est une "Mary-Sue". Je le sais, j'en ai conscience depuis que j'ai tapé les premiers mots de ma fanfiction il y a deux longues années. J'avais alors quinze ans et assez de culot pour me dire: "Allez, publie une fiction avec une Mary-Sue pour personnage principal, parce que tu veux qu'elle aie ces deux caractéristiques et puis c'est tout, et tu improviseras pour lui donner plus de profondeur et de forces au fur et à mesure de l'histoire!" Et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, même si c'est loin d'être encore parfait, et ce ne le sera sûrement jamais vraiment._

_Je demande donc votre indulgence. Et merci de me lire! ;)_

_**Le sage et Poudlard**_

Dès qu'ils ont ouvert la porte, je me suis transformée en hibou et me suis envolée hors du train. Je sentais leurs regards qui me suivaient, si tout se passais bien je devrais les revoir. Et je crois qu'ils m'appréciaient malgré tout.

J'entendis des exclamations de surprise de la part des autres élèves mais je n'y fis pas attention. Heureusement que je m'étais métamorphosée en hibou, je n'osai pas imaginer leurs réactions devant un autre oiseau ! J'avais choisi cet animal pour deux raisons principales : d'une, il vole, et de deux, il est assez courant ici pour ce que j'en sais.

Je planai tranquillement vers le château, le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon et je profitai de ma vue nocturne pour observer les environs. J'aperçus la cabane de Hagrid, la Forêt Interdite et même le Saule Cogneur à l'autre bout du parc.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi durant le trajet, tout en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les regards insistants des quatre compères. Je m'étais aussi retenue de rire quand Lupin était revenu et quand Potter s'était mis à rêver en pensant à une certaine Lily Evans. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'avais réfléchi et que j'allais maintenant tenter de parler au directeur, je crois que c'est déjà Dumbledore à cette époque donc j'espérais qu'il m'accepte à Poudlard si je faisais preuve de quelconques dons magiques.

Le seul problème était de trouver la fenêtre de son bureau. C'est donc au moment où je me posais cette épineuse question que je vis une chouette traverser le ciel étoilé. Je l'arrêtai et me renseignai. Elle me regarda bizarrement et m'indiqua l'endroit demandé, je la remerciai et elle partit. Ne cherchez pas, je peux parler aux animaux.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre indiquée et me fis plaisir en exécutant un piqué avant de me poser sur le rebord. À travers la vitre, je voyais un vaste bureau aux tables chargées d'étranges instruments en argent. Au centre de la pièce, assis sur un fauteuil à haut dossier écarlate sur lequel était perché un majestueux phénix rouge et or, Albus Dumbledore parlait avec quatre professeurs que j'identifiai comme Flitwick (ce n'était pas très difficile vu sa taille), McGonagall (elle a l'air aussi sévère que je ne me l'imaginais), Slughorn (quel ventre !) et Chourave( elle se lave quand celle là ?), cette dernière était d'ailleurs assez jeune. Il devait leur donner des instructions de début d'année, j'aurais pu écouter mais je n'en avais pas envie.

Dumbledore était exactement comme je me l'imaginais, une longue barbe argentée (qui avait encore quelques reflets auburn), des yeux bleus et perçants, une digne représentation de Merlin l'enchanteur en fait ! Sauf qu'il avait quelque chose en plus, un puissance magique que je pouvais sentir de là où j'étais à travers une vitre, ce qui est assez conséquent !

Le professeur Flitwick avait dû m'apercevoir car il pointa soudain son doigt vers moi et le professeur Slughorn, qui était le plus proche de la fenêtre, vint l'ouvrir. Je m'engouffrai dans la pièce sous le regard intrigué des cinq adultes. Je me posai sur le bureau, en face du vieil homme et et de son phénix sans lâcher mon bagage et le fixai avec intensité. Je ne voulais pas me transformer devant les autres professeurs.

Quand McGonagall tendit la main vers ma valise, je lui donnai un coup de bec. Tout le monde eut l'air surpris, personne ne parlait. Le phénix vint se poser à côté de moi et entreprit de m'observer sous tout les angles. Je poussai un hululement agacé et Dumbledore parut amusé.

-Je crois, dit-il, que ce hibou souhaite me donner son paquet seul à seul. Il serait temps pour vous de descendre dans la Grande Salle, les premiers élèves doivent être arrivés, je vous rejoins dans vingt minutes.  
>-Bien Albus, dit Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë.<p>

Ils partirent tous, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard intrigué. Dès que la porte se referma, je m'envolai vers le centre de la pièce. J'y posai mon sac et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le professeur Dumbledore remarqua :

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré de hibou comme toi. D'où viens-tu ?

Je lui lançai une regard du genre « Si tu veux savoir attends deux minutes » et me concentrai. Il ne réagit quasiment pas en me voyant me métamorphoser en humaine, je pus juste apercevoir une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Il me sourit et je fis de même mais avec une certaine gêne.

-Bonjour, dis-je. Je suis désolée pour cette arrivée en fanfare mais je souhaiterais vous parler.  
>-N'est-ce pas ce que vous faîtes ? me demanda-t-il avec amusement. Mais je vous en prie mademoiselle, continuez.<br>-Voilà, alors...

Et je lui racontai tout : mon enfance, l'orphelinat, mes dons bizarre et bien d'autres chose, y compris mon petit voyage en train. Je m'étais dit que si je voulais qu'il comprenne, je devais tout déballer sans me gêner et j'avais confiance en lui bien que je ne le connus pas du tout. Mais quand j'abordai avec plus de précisions mes voyages spatio-temporaux, il eut enfin une réaction en sursautant violemment et en s'écriant :

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous voyagez réellement dans d'autres mondes ?  
>-Euh, oui... Et justement, dans un de mes mondes, tout ce qui touche à Poudlard et à la magie appartient à un roman. Du coup, je connais plein de chose sur le passé et le futur de plein de gens ici. J'ai aussi quelques notions de magie.<p>

Il semblait stupéfait par ma petite tirade. Puis il me scruta de ses yeux bleu acier. Il semblait réfléchir et il ne me demanda pas plus d'explication. Une lueur indéfinissable traversa ses prunelles et il me demanda :

-Vous dîtes que vous vous souvenez de très peu de choses sur vos parents et de ce qui a suivi leur disparition, pouvez-vous me les dire ?

Je l'observai attentivement, allais-je pousser ma confiance plus loin ? Je décidai que oui, j'avais commencé je devais finir, donc je lui répondis :

-Je me souviens qu'ils étaient très sympathiques. Je me rappelle une forte lumière verte puis j'ai quelques souvenirs de mon errance. La seule chose sûre que je sache c'est mon nom.  
>-Quel est justement celui-ci ?<br>-Oh ! J'avais oublié de vous le dire ! Je m'appelle Mia Kinks.

Il sembla surpris et je l'entendis marmonner « Non... Impossible, elle est morte... Ils sont morts... Mais après tout... non, je ne me trompe pas... » Puis il reprit la parole avec un certain respect et une compassion dans le regard qui ne me plut pas du tout.

-Vous êtes sûre ? insista-t-il.

Ne venais-je pas de le lui dire ?

-Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Mia Kinks.  
>-Je vous crois alors. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais...<br>"Carl Kinks était l'un de mes élèves il y a une vingtaine d'années, au moment où Voldemort commençait tout juste à se faire connaître par ses crimes. Il s'est marié à Liana Hepard, dernière héritière d'un très longue et riche lignée de sorciers... Peu de gens étaient au courant pour leur mariage car les Sangs-Purs voyaient d'un mauvais œil les mariages avec les nés moldus. Ils ont eu une petite fille dont je ne me souviens pas le nom qui a disparu en même temps qu'eux il y a une dizaine d'années, on n'a jamais retrouvé leurs corps..."

Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'imaginait peut-être pas l'état de choc dans lequel j'étais. Et le pire, c'est qu'il continua.

-Mr et Mme Hepard sont mort il y a six ans, de vieillesse. Je ne sais pas si les parents de Carl sont encore en vie. Il semblerait donc qu'après toutes ces années, leur fille ait survécu grâce à des dons spéciaux...

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, je crus qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de parler tout seul qu'il ne se rendait plus compte que j'étais là mais quand il leva les yeux vers moi je compris que tout ce qu'il venait de dire m'était destiné. Cela me choqua encore plus si c'est possible.

-J'ose d'ailleurs espérer que vous ne parlerez à personne de ces dons que vous possédez autres que ces pauvres jeunes hommes que vous avez déjà rencontrés.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il voulait que je réponde.

-Bien sûr professeur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir sur le sujet. Pourquoi m'avez vous raconté tout ceci, monsieur ?  
>-Parce que je considère que vous aviez le droit de savoir, je me doutais presque de votre de lien de parenté avec Mlle Hepard car vous avec le même visage, il suffit de vous regarder attentivement.<br>-Ah, d'accord... Euh... Donc vous pensez que je suis une sorcière ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.  
>-Sans aucun doute, et il vous faudrait acheter tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir suivre votre scolarité ici et pour rattraper les quatre ans de retard sur vos camarades du même âge.<br>-Mais comment vais-je payer tout ceci ? Je n'ai pas d'argent !  
>-Mais bien sûr que si, mademoiselle ! rétorqua-t-il. Ne viens-je pas de vous dire que votre mère était la dernière héritière d'une famille ancienne et riche ? Sa fortune vous appartient à présent !<p>

Ouh là là, va falloir que je m'y habitue ! Moi, riche ? Non, c'est très dur à croire... Mais après tout, ce monde existe alors tout est possible ! Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup pour moi. Il me regarda d'un air compatissant, sortit sa baguette et d'un petit geste négligent du poignet, fit apparaître un uniforme de l'école et le déposa devant moi.

-Nous en avons toujours au cas où, je pense que celui-ci vous ira, dépêchez-vous de vous changer, la répartition va bientôt commencer et il vous faut trouver une maison. Demain, et vous avez de la chance, nous commençons l'année par un week-end, vous irez chercher toutes vos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela vous va-t-il ?

J'acquiesçai et me précipitai vers la petite porte qu'il m'avait indiquée pour me changer. J'en ressortis rapidement et il me dit que mon sac serait déposé dans mon dortoir. Il me guida ensuite à travers tout Poudlard et me fit pénétrer dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée où se tassaient déjà tous les jeunes de onze ans attendant la répartition. Il semblaient tous effrayés et mon arrivée n'arrangea rien.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle pour nous amener à la Grande Salle. Elle ne parut pas surprise par ma présence et j'en déduisis que Dumbledore l'avait prévenue. Elle me fixa un instant et m'accorda un de ses rares sourires.

Elle nous amena ensuite devant deux gigantesques portes en bois derrière lesquelles on entendait un brouhaha. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent sur son passage.


	5. Réplique cinglante ou comment

_**Réplique cinglante ou comment faire taire les maraudeurs**_

Lorsque j'entrai dans la Grande Salle à la suite de McGonagall et entourée de petits, j'entendis pas mal de murmures. Je les ignorai tant bien que mal et regardai avec attention la table des professeurs. Les plus vieux me regardaient en souriant.

Le professeur McGonagall apporta un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé : le Choixpeau magique. Les première année tremblaient pour la plupart de peur, je pouvais la sentir mais moi, j'étais un peu déconnectée. Je me repassais sans arrêt dans la tête la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec le directeur. Tant et si bien que j'en ratai la fameuse chanson du vieux chapeau. Je ne revins sur Terre que lorsque les élèves commencèrent à se faire appeler.

Je me concentrai... Alors, tout sauf Serpentard, ni Poufsouffle tant qu'on pouvait l'éviter... Et là, j'entendis « Kinks, Mia ». Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le tabouret sous le regard appuyé de la plupart des élèves, mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête et m'assis. Non je n'étais pas du tout stressée, enfin je crois...

« Tiens mais voilà une jeune fille prodige ! Très étrange tout cela. Je vois de la ruse, du courage, une force de caractère... Une intelligence certaine aussi... Que de contradictions ! Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Hum... oui peut-être... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Il avait dit le dernier mot à voix haute et je bondis presque sur mes deux pieds pour aller à la table qui applaudissait. J'étais très heureuse, vive Gryffondor ! Les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient levés et tapaient dans leurs mains avec encore plus d'enthousiasme que tous les autres. Il me firent de grands signes pour que je les rejoigne sous la regard éberlué de certains autres. Je vins m'asseoir auprès d'eux avec un grand sourire. Il me firent un clin d'oeil et s'assirent eux aussi. Tout les élèves étaient debout pour essayer de bien me voir, surtout les garçons, remarquai-je.

Une jeune fille rousse avec de beaux yeux verts me tendit la main.

- Je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'un guide je suis là ! me dit-elle. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec les quatre écervelés, je te conseille de les éviter si tu veux pouvoir suivre une année tranquille, me conseilla-t-elle.

Je vis les quatre concernés grimacer derrière son dos. Je lui assurai que je ferais attention et entrepris de suivre la Répartition qui avait continué provoquant à chaque nouvelle arrivée d'élève une salve d'applaudissements à la table de sa maison.

Derrière moi, les Maraudeurs critiquaient les nouveaux et huaient les petits Serpentard tout en se plaignant de la longueur de la cérémonie. D'après ce que j'entendais, leurs estomacs étaient tout à fait d'accord.

Enfin, le Choixpeau envoya « Zafrid, Lucy » à Serdaigle et Dumbledore se leva en ouvrant grand les bras. Toutes les conversations cessèrent d'un coup, comme si on venait d'appuyer sur le bouton off et des centaines de visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et aux anciens pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit-il en promenant son regard sur toute la salle. Comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, nous avons une nouvelle élève en cinquième année qui nous arrive de Beauxbâtons, et je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se le doit et l'aider à s'intégrer.

J'entendis les Maraudeurs chuchoter derrière moi, me mettant mal à l'aise. Tous les élèves me regardaient et je me trémoussai, gênée, sur ma chaise.

- Ensuite, je souhaiterais vous présenter le professeur Emary qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Il désigna une femme blonde au regard perçant assise à côté du professeur Slughorn. Il y eut quelques applaudissements, elle inclina la tête avec un demi-sourire.

- Enfin, avant que vous ne soyez tous occupés par la bonne chair, je voudrais signaler à nos nouveaux élèves qu'il est fortement déconseillé d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Certains de nos plus vieux élèves devraient d'ailleurs s'en souvenir...

Son regard étincelant se posa sur le petit groupe dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis les Maraudeurs lui renvoyer son regard avec des visages sérieux et impassibles. Des visages tellement inattendus pour eux que je faillis éclater de rire.

- ... Il est aussi interdit de s'approcher du Saule Cogneur planté dans le parc. Je vous laisse maintenant vous régaler de ces succulents mets. Bon appétit !

Une clameur enjouée s'éleva dans la Grande Salle lorsque les tables se retrouvèrent brusquement couvertes de plats et de boissons variés. Oh là, là, c'est qu'ils exagéraient pas dans les livres ! Il y avait vraiment un tonne de nourriture ! J'en avais jamais vu autant c'était incroyable ! Vivent les elfes de maisons ! Oh la vache !

Le bourdonnement des conversations avait repris alors que j'étais en extase totale devant toute cette nourriture. D'ailleurs les Maraudeurs tentaient de faire la conversation mais j'étais trop choquée pour réagir. Ils finirent par éclater de rire en me montrant du doigt. Pettigrow s'en renversa son jus de citrouille sur la robe, me sortant subitement de ma transe. Je les observai avec surprise et constatai qu'ils se moquaient de moi. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour m'irriter - vous me direz c'est pas grand-chose, mais à ma décharge, je suis éreintée - en sachant qu'ils riaient toujours. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas vu que je les fixais avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Lupin finit par s'apercevoir que je les regardais en me demandant comment je pourrais leur rappeler que je pouvais faire peur. Il s'arrêta net et se mit à donner des coups de coudes à Pettigrow qui écarquilla les yeux de frayeur quand il me vit. Il donna lui-même des coups aux deux autres qui s'étouffèrent en me voyant. Toute cette petite scène n'avait pas échappé aux autres Gryffondor ni même à quelques autres élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard qui d'ailleurs me regardaient telle la Providence.

Ils me fixaient un peu apeurés sous la stupéfaction des autres autour. Sauf Black, lui il s'arrêta quelques secondes, se tourna vers ses amis, et explosa de rire. Je vis même les profs nous regarder avec intérêt, pourquoi ? Enfin je me poserais la question plus tard, pour l'instant ma mission était de leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à la rigolade.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demandai-je avec un ton doucereux.

Black me répondit avec une diplomatie extraordinaire tout en hoquetant.

- Ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il sous le regard horrifié de ses trois autres compagnons.

Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin se jettèrent sur lui pour le faire taire mais le mal était fait.

- Ah oui ? Vous êtes-vous au moins regardés avant de me faire cette remarque ? dis-je toujours sur le même ton.

Là, les quatre me fixèrent avec incompréhension, parfait. Vive la sadique en moi. Ils allaient s'en prendre un coup sur la fierté masculine.

- Eh oui mes chers, dois-je expliquer à toute l'assemblée ici présente la tête que vous avez faite lorsque vous êtes entrés dans mon compartiment tout à l'heure ?

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête en me fixant avec horreur. Tout le monde était suspendu à mes lèvres, ça faisait bizarre d'avoir autant d'attention. Je tournai sur moi-même pour voir voir tous les élèves et professeurs prêts à m'écouter, vraiment très bizarre je vous dis. Même Dumbledore avait ses yeux pleins de malice tournés vers moi.

- Eh bien apprenez chers élèves de Poudlard que ces quatre garçons ont eu tellement peur en me voyant dans le Poudlard Express qu'ils étaient incapable de parler, à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille de leur pauvre petite vie. Avez-vous déjà vu une carpe hors de l'eau ? Eh bien imaginez-vous que leurs superbes frimousses ressemblent à cet animal. Je vous le jure, ça vaut le détour !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, les Maraudeurs étaient rouges de honte et me regardaient avec froideur. La vengeance viendrait, j'en étais sûre et j'y serais préparée à tous les coups. Pour l'instant j'étais triomphante. Je me rassis et me servis à manger avec une totale indifférence pour tout ce qui ce passait autour de moi. Ils mirent un certain temps à se calmer.

J'utilisai ce temps à dévorer tout aliment qui avait le malheur de tomber dans mon assiette. Lily me jetait des regard admiratifs. Je me surpris à penser que personne n'avait sans doute eu le cran de se moquer d'eux avant moi. Il sembla cependant que Lupin venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il se pencha vers moi et me fit un sourire carnassier.

- Alors, c'est comment Beauxbâtons ?

Je le regardai avec des yeux surpris, la petite vengeance n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Une autre viendrait sûrement plus tard, pour l'instant il m'avait fait taire. Et il en semblait fier cet espèce de loup-garou sadique. Je ne lui répondis bien sûr pas du tout mais il continua sur sa lancée.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une fille manger autant, t'as pas d'ogres dans ta famille par hasard ?

Ses copains et lui se lançaient des regards complices, on aurait dit qu'ils discutaient par télépathie.

- C'est clair, tu connais les bonnes manières ? me lança Potter.

Toute la table suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

- Je me fiche des bonnes manières...

Attention une bombe va être larguée, tous à couvert !

- ... J'ai juste une faim de _loup_ voyez-vous ?

J'avais volontairement accentué le mot loup. Lupin pâlit d'un coup ainsi que ses amis. Il me lancèrent un regard soupconneux et je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai à manger mais je m'amusais comme une petite folle intérieurement. Les autres à table ne comprenaient rien du tout, tant pis pour eux.

Les plats finirent par disparaître et Lily se leva pour acompagner les élèves de premiere année à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle me fit un petit signe et je la suivis.


	6. Le dortoir

_**Le dortoir**_

Evans nous fit traverser le Hall à bonne allure. Tous les petits semblaient en plein rêve et regardaient autour d'eux avec attention. J'avoue que ce château est impressionnant. La préfète nous guida à travers nombre de passages, traversant des tapisseries et ouvrant des portes cachées.

Elle me jetait fréquemment des regards intrigués et, ne semblant plus y tenir, me dit :

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu la bande à Potter adresser si rapidement la parole à une nouvelle arrivante, aussi jolie soit-elle.  
>- Ah...<br>- Tu les connaissais déjà ?  
>- Euh... pas vraiment... mais on a été dans le même compartiment durant le trajet et... euh... enfin voilà quoi...<p>

Et voilà que ma timidité reprenait le dessus ! Je suis vraiment lunatique, c'est horrible. Durant le repas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris en plus j'aimais bien les maraudeurs, ils sont drôlement sympathiques ! Mais bien sûr ma susceptibilité a pris les dessus ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Je détournai les yeux.

- J'ai beau ne pas les aimer, je trouve que tu y as été un peu fort. Pas que ça ne leur fasse pas du bien mais c'est la première fois que je vois une fille les fusiller du regard au lieu de les regarder mièvrement depuis que je suis ici. A part moi-même peu t-être... Et en plus ils semblent avoir peur de toi, pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je l'ignorais, je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Elle attendit un peu mais laissa tomber. Je sentais sa curiosité à côté de moi grandir petit à petit mais je resterais catégorique, elle ne saura rien, il y a déjà quatre personnes de trop au courant !

Les première année derrière nous chuchotaient avec excitation. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant un grand tableau sur lequel était représentée une grosse dame toute de rose vêtue et portant un chapeau pointu surplombé de fruits sur ses cheveux bouclés. Elle avait un visage joufflu et sympathique, les joues rouges et des yeux marron chocolat.

- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine grâce.  
>- Garouhof, répondit la préfète avec assurance.<p>

Tiens ! Lupin a dû adorer ce mot de passe ! pensais-je ironiquement. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un passage étroit conduisant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les couleurs de la maison y régnaient en maître. Elle était pleine de fauteuils moelleux, plusieurs petites tables étaient disséminées dans toute la pièce. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà installés sur les fauteuils les plus près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu vif et riaient à je ne sais quelle plaisanterie. Quand ils nous aperçurent, j'eus le droit à deux regards noirs et des sourires machiavéliques. Gloups, il faut que je fasse attention moi. Ils se retournèrent et recommencèrent à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Evans expliqua aux petits où étaient leurs dortoirs puis les laissa à leur joie de la découverte. Elle revint vers moi et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'engouffra dans un escalier en colimaçon et nous montâmes jusqu'en haut. Là, on voyait une porte en bois sombre qu'elle ouvrit sans hésitation. Elle avança dans la pièce et s'exclama :

- Les filles, non ! Laissez ce hibou tranquille !

Les deux adolescentes que j'avais déjà vues avec la préfète au festin se précipitèrent vers leur lit et lui firent des yeux innocents. Evans récupéra la lettre, caressa la tête du hibou avec tendresse et celui-ci partit sans se faire prier.

- Désolée Lily mais on ne connaît pas ce hibou. C'était de la curiosité rien d'autre, je te le jure.

La sorcière rangea sa lettre dans sa table de chevet et se retourna en soupirant, les mains sur les hanches. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais faufilée discrètement vers le lit où était posé mon sac. Je profitai que la rousse rouspète ses amies pour me changer et défaire mon sac. Je mis mes vêtements dans la petite commode mise à ma disposition et un des objets auxquels je tenais le plus tomba sur le sol avec un petit tintement métallique. Je me baissai rapidement et ramassai la bague en argent. Le bruit avait attiré l'attention des trois autres filles, deux d'entre elles ne savaient pas que j'étais là, ou du moins ne m'avaient-elles pas remarquée. Cela expliqua le petit cri surpris qu'elles poussèrent en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Oh ! On ne t'avait pas vue ! s'exclama la petite blonde avec ses yeux noirs ronds comme deux billes de billard.

Sans blague ?

- Oui, désolée. On t'accueille vraiment mal, excuse-nous s'il-te-plaît, ajouta celle du lit de droite avec un petit accent espagnol en secouant la tête comme une folle, ses longs cheveux marron chocolats volant autour d'elle en fouettant ses épaules menues.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends que vous aviez assez à faire avec la tigresse rousse qui vous sert de préfète, m'esclaffai-je.<p>

Je les vis esquisser un petit rictus moqueur tandis que ladite rousse me fusillait du regard malgré le petit sourire amusé qu'elle affichait.

- Au fait, moi c'est Lucy Blane, me dit la blonde.  
>- Et mi c'est Carmen Imyes, dit l'autre en levant le doigt avec timidité.<p>

Comme si je ne l'avais pas vue !

- Enchantée, je crois que je n'ai pas à me présenter...  
>- Non effectivement, gloussa Lucy.<p>

Je leur souris et retournai à mes affaires. Je rangeai ma superbe bague sertie d'un rubis et de petites pierres de Lune dans mon sac après l'avoir enfilée sur ma chaine argentée afin qu'elle ne tombe pas encore une fois. Je la mettrai demain. Comment ça se faisait que je possède un tel bijou alors que je n'avais pas un sou en poche ? C'est simple, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai toujours portée autour du cou. Ce devait être un cadeau de mes parents. Je pourrais la mettre à mon doigt maintenant mais j'ai gardé l'habitude de la porter en pendentif.

Les trois amies continuaient à discuter en me jetant des regards en coin assez fréquents. Je feignis de ne pas les voir et me glissai dans les couvertures.

Alors que le sommeil me gagnait, je me demandai comment se passerait la journée du lendemain. Et dire qu'i peine 24 heures, j'étais en train de dormir sur une branche de chêne dans Hyde Parc !


	7. Réconciliation et Chemin de Traverse

_**Réconciliation et Chemin de traverse**_

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par un son strident qui vrillait dans mes tympans hypersensibles.

- Lily ! rugit une voix. On est samedi ! Éteins-moi ce truc !

Je voulus rajouter quelque chose mais me retins à temps quand je me rendis compte que mon pouvoir s'était manifesté comme cela m'arrive parfois en réaction de défense : j'étais à présent un gros loup gris perle. Zut ! Je me transformai en humaine et ouvris les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin en bénissant celui qui avait eu l'idée de les installer. Je regardai l'horloge accrochée au mur au-dessus de la porte du dortoir avec des yeux encore collés par le sommeil et écarquillai ces derniers quand je vis qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin ! Non mais elle est pas bien dans sa tête cette fille !

- Evans, c'est quoi ce bazar ? marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oh désolée, c'est mon réveil magique. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en éteignant la machine infernale.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans tout le dortoir.

- Désolée, dit-elle encore en grimaçant, j'avais oublié que l'on commençait l'année par un week-end.

Je vis alors la tête ébouriffée de Lucy apparaître et pousser un grognement.

- Mais pourquoi tu te lèves toujours à cette heure ? grommela-t-elle.  
>- Oh, mais Lucy, on sait pourquoi ! s'exclama une voix sarcastique avec un léger accent derrière le rideau du dernier lit. Mademoiselle ne veut pas prendre le risque d'être en retard en cours. Il faut donc qu'elle se lève maintenant pour se préparer en une demi-heure, poireauter pendant au moins une heure ou plus dans la Salle Commune pour ensuite aller manger et pour finir attendre devant la porte de la salle de classe ou aller à la bibliothèque. En sachant que les cours commencent à huit heures.<br>- Désolée, répéta la rouquine, les yeux baissés.

Je soupirai et me levai. Maintenant que j'étais bien réveillée, je ne pourrai pas me rendormir. Je me coiffai et mis un jean et une chemise bleu nuit. Evans se préparait à côté de moi tandis que les deux autres s'étaient manifestement rendormies d'après les souffles lents et profonds que j'entendais. Elle me regarda et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant mes habits, elle sourit et remarqua :

- Ca me rassure, je ne serais plus la seule à m'habiller comme une Moldue le week-end.

Je ris doucement et affirmai que ce serait le cas un week-end sur deux. Nous descendîmes dans la Salle Commune en rigolant le plus discrètement possible. C'est drôle comment nous étions devenue complices en si peu de temps, encore plus pour moi qui n'avais jamais été complice avec quelqu'un.

L'un des fauteuils près du feu était déjà occupé et avant même qu'il ne se retourne j'avais identifié Lupin à cause de son odeur. Il avait dû nous entendre arriver avec ses sens de loup-garou. Il nous sourit gentiment mais je restai méfiante. Evans vint s'asseoir tout naturellement près de lui et je fis de même tout en restant sur mes gardes. Je lançais un regard interrogatif à la préfète, me souvenant de ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier soir sur les Maraudeurs et elle m'expliqua :

- Remus et moi sommes des lèves-tôt alors on a l'habitude de se retrouver ici pratiquement tous les matins, il n'est pas comme ses autres amis.  
>- Hum, oui... Tu es comme nous ou tu as la malheureuse habitude de ne pas te rendormir après un réveil en fanfare ? me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.<br>- Euh, la seconde hypothèse est la bonne, répondis-je feignant de ne pas voir qu'Evans avait pris une délicate teinte pourpre.

Il sembla remarquer quelque chose en m'observant puisqu'il sourit avec décontraction et me dit :

-Tu sais, je ne te ferais rien. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as le plus blessé dans mon orgueil hier soir. C'est surtout avec Sirius et James que tu as des comptes à rendre. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se faire marcher sur les pieds, ça leur fait le plus grand bien. Surtout qu'avec du recul je trouve cela plutôt drôle moi aussi.  
>- Ah...<p>

Quelle réaction platonique ! Il avait lu en moi comme un livre ouvert, la rousse avait commencé à lire un livre mais je voyais à sa posture qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Les yeux dorés de Lupin me fixaient comme s'ils pouvaient me décrypter rien qu'en me regardant. Il semblait attendre une réponse.

- En tout cas, je vais désormais faire très attention à ma nourriture et à mon verre, en plus de surveiller mes arrières à chaque instant, répondis-je.

Mes deux interlocuteurs parurent surpris que je devine comment pourrait venir la vengeance. Evans avait même levé le nez de son livre. Quoi, Black et Potter ne sont pas si difficiles à cerner pour certaines chose. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas lu des livres qui racontaient une partie de leur histoire...

- C'est incroyable, tu nous connais à peine et tu as déjà cerné sans aucun problème comment pouvaient être James et Sirius !  
>- Etonnant, rajouta la préfète.<br>- Eh bien, je suis très observatrice, ça aide parfois.  
>- Ah oui ?! Tu me vois comment par exemple ?<p>

Ah là, là, question piège !

- Hum, toi Evans tu...  
>- Appelles-moi Lily je t'en prie ! m'interrompit-elle.<br>- Okay, alors Ev... Lily tu es donc passionnée par les livres, stressée pour un rien mais avec une compassion et une gentillesse extraordinaire, tu es aussi très loyale je pense.

Là, pas besoin des livres pour le savoir. Ils me regardèrent avec stupéfaction et je me trémoussais dans mon fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Lily sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose, regarda sa montre et sauta sur ses pieds, envoyant voler le livre qu'elle lisait tout à l'heure tout en poussant un petit cri effaré.

- Oh non ! Il est déjà six heure vingt et je m'étais promis d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents très tôt ! Il faut que je me dépêche, j'y vais, désolée. A tout à l'heure Mia !

Et elle s'en alla en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je restai bouche bée en fixant l'endroit où elle se trouvait encore trente secondes auparavant. Lupin éclata de rire, un son chaud et doux comme du miel. Je me tournai vers lui avec la même expression et son rire redoubla d'intensité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y habituer si tu continues à trainer avec elle, me dit-il au bout d'un petit moment.  
>- Ah OK...<p>

Il prit alors un air sérieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon, du moins pour moi et se pencha en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Je voulais te demander hier soir mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, me dit-il avec un air entendu qui me fit rougir un peu. Tu es un multiani ? me demanda-t-il.  
>- Une quoi ?<br>- Un multiani, une personne pouvant se changer en trois ou quatre animaux, m'expliqua-t-il patiemment.  
>- Oh... Je ne connaissais pas le terme exact.<p>

J'avais beaucoup plus de trois formes mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Il allait se contenter de ça. On va dire que j'en ai quatre comme ça il y aurait un « forme » qu'il ne connaîtrait pas.

- Oui je suis une multiani, j'ai quatre formes.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

- Tu sais que c'est extrêmement rare ?  
>- Oui, d'ailleurs tu pourrais le garder pour toi et demander à tes amis de ne pas en parler non plus ? le suppliai-je.<p>

Il éclata de nouveau de rire. Je grognai, vexée.

- Je suis très sérieuse, grommelai-je.  
>- Je sais, affirma-t-il. Je ne dirais rien promis. Et j'ai ri car tu as dû remarquer qu'ils avaient leur fierté de Gryffondor donc tu dois bien te douter qu'ils n'iront pas raconter pourquoi ils ont eu peur de toi après ce que tu as dit hier soir.<p>

Je baissai les yeux par honte.

- A propos, je suis désolée pour hier, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter autant mais j'étais fatiguée et stressée. Même si ça ne veut pas tout dire car je suis déjà très susceptible sans ces deux facteurs.  
>- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, répliqua-t-il doucement.<br>- Je sais mais je n'oserai pas m'approcher d'eux maintenant. Je ne serais déjà pas venue te voir si Ev... Lily ne l'avait pas fait. Je suis totalement désolée.

Son sourire s'élargit et j'entendis une vois s'élever dans mon dos. Si je ne l'avais pas reconnue, l'odeur ne me trompa pas sur l'identité de la personne qui me parlait.

- Excuses acceptées parce que t'es nouvelle mais ne recommence pas...  
>- ... Ou nous serions obligés de sévir cette fois-ci, continua une autre voix.<p>

Je me retournai vivement en feignant la surprise et je vis Potter et Black s'avancer vers moi avec de grands sourires. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils à côté de Lupin, en face de moi sans me quitter des yeux.

- Que faites-vous debout si tôt les gars ? demanda Lupin.  
>- On se demandait où tu étais. J'avais bien dit à James que tu étais sûrement descendu plus tôt comme d'hab' mais notre Jamesie adoré ne me croyait pas.<p>

Lupin lui fit un sourire entendu et ajouta malicieusement :

- Peut-être s'attendait-il à croiser une certaine rousse aux yeux verts, non ?

« Jamesie » fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et me lança un regard en disant :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en si bonne compagnie Mumus.

J'avais souri à l'entente de ces surnoms ridicules. Je les regardai encore chacun et remarquai que Black me détaillait d'une façon assez gênante. Je me levai.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai une faim de loup !

Oups ! J'avais dit ça sans réfléchir, encore. Ils se tendirent imperceptiblement et je fis comme si de rien n'était. Note : faire attention à ce que je dis en leur présence. Je partis sans demander mon reste mais le chien me rattrapa bientôt, suivi de ses deux amis.

- Yep ! Moi aussi j'ai faim, je t'accompagne. Peter va dormir encore longtemps de toute façon, s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne mentait pas et ce n'était pas son estomac qui dirait le contraire d'après ce que j'entendais.

- Et puis comment comptes-tu rejoindre la Grande Salle si tu ne connais même pas le chemin ? me demanda-t-il.  
>- Qui vous dit que je ne connais pas le chemin ? J'ai un plutôt bon sens de l'observation et je me souviens par où Lily est passée hier soir.<br>- Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ?! s'écria Potter, scandalisé.  
>- Peu importe James, Black se tourna vers moi. Très bien, guide-nous on va voir ça.<p>

J'acquiesçai et continuai mon chemin d'un pas vif. Je les fis traverser certains passages dont je me souvenais. A un moment, je m'arrêtais, plus très sûre du chemin à suivre. Mais quand je vis leurs sourires goguenards, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'inspirai profondément. Un odorat humain normal ne pourrait pas encore sentir les effluves venant de la Grande Salle mais cela ne posait pas de problème pour moi. Je tâchais de ne pas leur montrer que je « pistais » les odeurs. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la salle et ils me lancèrent des regards surpris et admiratifs.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent en bout de table, moi à leur suite. Je cherchais Lily des yeux mais ne la trouvais pas, par contre je croisais le regard du directeur. Il me fit un petit geste qui signifiait « rejoignez-moi après manger ». Je hochai la tête et m'installai en plein milieu de la table quasiment vide. Il y avait encore peu d'élèves à cette heure. Ils étaient principalement de Poufsouffle. Les Maraudeurs se levèrent et vinrent me rejoindre.

- On vient te tenir compagnie, tu es toute seule, dit Potter.  
>- C'est triste pour une si jolie fille, ajouta Black.<br>- Sans blague ? C'est très gentil de votre part mais j'étais très bien aussi avant votre arrivée.

Ils semblèrent vexés. Enfin, surtout Potter et Black d'ailleurs.

- On peut repartir si tu veux, me proposa ce dernier avec une moue.  
>- Faites ce que vous voulez, répliquai-je.<p>

Je finis mon toast et buvais mon verre de jus de citrouille rapidement. Je me levai et sortis de la Grande Salle. Potter et Black ne le remarquèrent pas, ils se goinfraient sans modération. Par contre Lupin m'observa jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue.

Je me dirigeai vers ce que je croyais être le bureau du directeur sauf que l'entrée n'était nulle part en vue. Je croisai une professeure au détour d'un couloir et lui demandai le chemin.

- C'est à l'opposée d'où vous êtes Miss, répondit-elle en pointant le doigt dans la bonne direction, mais vous êtes au bon étage c'est déjà ça.

Elle me sourit et repartit pendant que je faisais de même dans la direction indiquée. Quand j'arrivai devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Je restais sur place et la statue me lança un regard dédaigneux. Comment c'était déjà dans les livres ? Des noms de confiseries non ? Bon, on va essayer.

- Euh, patacitrouille, fizwizbiz, chocogrenouille, sorbet citron, nids de cafard, plume en sucre...

La statue bougea soudain, libérant le passage qui menait au bureau directorial. Je montai les escaliers en colimaçon et frappai à la porte. J'entendis « entrez » et je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce. McGonagall se tenait debout à côté de D.u.m.b.l.e.d.o.r.e. Elle me jeta un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires et je reportai mon attention sur le directeur.

Ce dernier sourit et m'informa que la professeure m'accompagnerait sur le Chemin de Traverse, super. Nous dûmes prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Il m'expliqua comme s'en servir.

- Je sais, marmonnai-je.

Il dut m'entendre car il me lança un regard étincelant. Oups, j'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Je lui avais déjà dit que je savais pas mal de chose sur ce monde mais il ne semblait pas avoir compris à quel point. J'entrai donc dans la cheminée et arrivai dans un pub d'aspect miteux. McGonagall arriva peu après, nous nettoya d'un coup de baguette et sortit du Chaudron Baveur. Elle tapota la troisième brique en partant de la gauche au-dessus des poubelles et un passage s'ouvrit instantanément.

Je pénétrai dans une rue merveilleuse, il y avait des sorciers partout, de tous âges (sauf des adolescents bien sûr), faisant leurs courses ou discutant bruyamment de certains articles. Tous semblaient décontractés et joyeux mais je voyais leur regards méfiants parcourir la rue et aucun n'était seul. Les boutiques étaient pour la plupart ouvertes avec des vitrines colorées qui attiraient l'œil. Je me dirigeai vers la boutique surmontée d'un écriteau « Ollivander's ». McGonagall me regarda bizarrement mais me suivit.

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique au son d'un petit tintement de clochettes. Un vieil homme aux yeux délavés apparut et me scruta de son regard perçant. Je me présentai et il enchanta un mètre qui prit toutes mes mesures. Il partit chercher quelques baguettes pendant que le mètre mesurait mon tour de poitrine, espèce de vieux pervers ! Il revint, arrêta d'un coup de baguette le mètre et me tendit l'une de ses création.

- Vingt-deux centimètres trois-quarts, bois d'érable et ventricule de cœur de dragon. Agréable à manier.

Je l'agitai mais rien ne se passa. Il me l'arracha des mains et m'en tendit une autre. Ce petit manège dura encore quelques minutes.

- Une cliente difficile... Mais nous trouverons bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenez celle-ci, bois de bouleau, vingt-huit centimètres et demi, plume de phénix. Idéale pour les métamorphoses, plutôt puissante.

Quand je la pris, je ressentis des picotements agréables courir le long de mon bras. Les deux adultes me sourirent et Ollivander me prit la baguette pour la remettre dans sa boîte. Je payai les douze gallions qu'elle coûtait. En sortant, je demandai à McGonagall d'où venait l'argent que j'utilisais et elle m'expliqua qu'il y avait une bourse pour les élèves à Poudlard et que je prendrais de l'argent dedans jusqu'à ce que mon compte soit débloqué.

Nous continuâmes nos emplettes. Je tombai amoureuse de Fleury & Bott, cette boutique pleine de livres fascinants et j'achetai un bel hibou grand-duc à l'animalerie, son plumage noir aux reflets bleus m'ayant attiré l'œil. Je résistai à l'envie de prendre un balai en me rappelant que je ne savais pas m'en servir mais ressortis de Scripenbenne avec un assortiment de plumes d'aigle.

Enfin, nous terminâmes vers midi et McGonagall m'emmena manger au Chaudron Baveur avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Nous arrivâmes dans son bureau et j'y laissais mes nouvelles affaires. Elles seraient montées par un elfe de maison. 


	8. Retour à l'envoyeur

_**Retour à l'envoyeur**_

Je sortis de la pièce et décidai de me promener un peu dans le château en profitant de cet endroit merveilleux un maximum. Un peu plus loin devant moi j'entendis soudain des éclats de voix. Je les reconnus et marchai plus vite dans leur direction.

-... de petit crétin dégénéré ! Le jour où je sortirai avec toi, les dragons cracheront de l'eau ! Alors tu ne vas pas commencer l'année comme ça parce que ça va mal aller pour toi ! vociféra une voix aiguë que j'identifiai comme celle de Lily.  
>-Mais Lily jolie... supplia un autre voix, Potter.<br>-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, explosa-t-elle, ou je te jure qu'il t'en cuira !

Je les vis enfin au détour d'un couloir, Lily tremblait de rage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers un Potter recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant pris en faute. Derrière eux, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow étaient pliés en deux, ils se mordaient le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire afin que Lily ne les entende pas. Je restai figée, proprement stupéfaite, j'avais totalement oublié ce « petit » problème mentionné par les livres.

-Mais Lily...  
>-Il n'y a pas de mais, et ne m'appelle pas Lily ! Pour toi c'est Evans ! cria-t-elle.<p>

Je les regardai, éberluée, puis je rejoignis les autres garçons en pouffant discrètement. Peter ne réagit pas, ils avaient dû le mettre au courant de notre réconciliation, je chuchotai.  
>-Ils sont comme ça tout le temps ?<br>-Oui, et là encore t'as rien vu. Elle l'a pas encore giflé, répondit Lupin sur le même ton.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?<br>-Oh, rien qu'un petit câlin tout mignon, gloussa Pettigrow tout bas.  
>-Pourquoi vous n'intervenez pas ? demandai-je.<br>-Tu veux rire ?! On tient à la vie nous ! Vaut mieux pas essayer, ça la mettrait encore plus en colère et crois-moi tu n'as pas envie qu'elle soit en colère contre toi, dit Black entre deux rires.

J'entendis soudain des pas précipités et vis McGonagall apparaître au coin du mur. Elle évalua du regard la situation et s'exclama, outrée :

-Miss Evans ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tapage ? C'est totalement indigne d'une préfète comme vous !

Tout le monde sursauta sauf Lupin et moi, je me rendis compte que c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait quasiment les même facilités sensorielles que moi de temps en temps. Les battements du cœur de Lily firent une embardée lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir la directrice de notre maison la regarder d'un air désapprobateur.

-Désolée professeur mais Potter devait comprendre qu'il lui serait mal avisé de m'embrasser sans mon accord.

Un éclat d'amusement traversa les yeux de l'adulte mais elle répondit avec sa sécheresse habituelle.

-Cela n'est pas une raison pour vous donner en spectacle ainsi, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant partez tous, je ne veux plus vous voir dans les parages.

Lily partit d'un pas décidé et digne et je choisis de la laisser se calmer toute seule si bien que je me retrouvai (encore) avec les maraudeurs, à croire que le destin s'acharnait. Nous filâmes à l'opposé du professeur et de Lily.

-Dis Kinks, t'étais passée où ce matin ? me demanda Black d'un air décontracté.

Tous les autres se concentrèrent du coup sur la conversation, même Black était plus tendu qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Je me baladais dans le château et je suis allée faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avec autorisation du directeur pour chercher des fournitures qui me manquaient, pourquoi ?  
>-Tu n'as pas été dans le château de la matinée, tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard dès la fin du petit-déjeuner ?<p>

Comment il peut savoir ça lui ? A moins que... Non, ils n'ont pas déjà la carte de maraudeur... Ils ont juste dû me chercher un peu.

-Je suis revenue à l'instant et je suis bien partie après le petit-déjeuner, ça vous pose un problème ? répliquai-je, énervée par leur curiosité maladive.

J'accélérai le pas et ils me rattrapèrent.

-Non, c'est juste que ça nous intrigue, dit Potter.  
>-Oui, au cas où tu aurais oublié, on était dans ton compartiment et ton histoire de Beauxbâtons on y croit pas.<br>-C'est l'histoire de Dumbledore pas la mienne, répliquai-je.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Poudlard ? demanda Lupin.<br>-Apprendre la magie, si vous vous souvenez de l'épisode du train alors permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je viens juste d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière.  
>-Et tu es déjà un multiani ? dit Pettigrow en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Oui, c'est comme ça et j'y peux rien. Arrêtez avec vos soupçons à la noix, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter. Laissez-moi tout simplement tranquille s'il vous plaît ! J'ai quatre années de cours à rattraper, je dois lire une bonne vingtaine de livres, apprendre des sortilèges et plein d'autres choses alors vraiment, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi.

Ma tirade les avait laissés bouche bée. Lupin hocha la tête et ajouta :

-Excuse-nous d'être curieux Kinks mais tu es plutôt mystérieuse comme fille, tout ce qu'on sait de toi on l'a vu ou tu nous l'as dit et c'est bien peu.  
>-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en satisfaire ? Vous ne connaissez quand même pas toutes les filles sur le bout des doigts ? demandai-je, incrédule.<br>Je les vis échanger des regards et fixer d'un air entendu Black, c'était bizarre, ça ne m'étonnait pas...  
>-Eh bien, Sirius connaît quasiment toutes les filles comme ça.<br>-C'est pas vrai d'abord, fit le concerné, seulement les jolies, ajouta-t-il.

Il fit la moue et croisa les bras, faisant semblant de bouder et je soupirai d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la Salle commune et je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir. Je pris un livre de métamorphose pour commencer à rattraper mes cours, ça me passionnait.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais fini de lire le livre et je descendis dans la Salle commune. Lily était là et sortit de son grimoire en m'entendant arriver. Elle me sourit et vint à ma rencontre en posant son livre sur le fauteuil où elle était assise.

-Tu vas manger ? demanda-t-elle et comme j'hochai la tête, elle continua. Je peux t'accompagner ? Lucy et Carmen m'ont abandonnée.  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Nous partîmes vers la Grande Salle d'un bon pas et nous nous assîmes à la table des Gryffondor. Je me servis un verre de jus de citrouille en fronçant le nez, il avait une drôle d'odeur... J'aperçus les Maraudeurs un peu plus loin qui se tordaient de rire et réalisai trop tard en ouvrant les yeux d'horreur qu'ils avaient sûrement mis quelque chose dans le pichet devant moi.

-Ne bois rien à ce pichet Lily ! m'exclamai-je précipitamment avant de me sentir changer de forme.

Je gloussai de surprise, les idiots, me transformer en poule... Ha, ha, ha, très drôle ! Il y eut d'ailleurs de grands éclats de rire dans toute la salle. Je me tournai vers les quatre garçons en gloussant encore mais cette fois, de colère. Je me concentrai en espérant que ma métamorphose réussisse et grognai.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Je pariai qu'ils allaient croire à une mauvaise manipulation de potions. Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche genre « oh, tiens, je suis une panthère maintenant » et regardai les quatre rigolos avec un air sadique et méchant. Tout le monde était pétrifié. Je bondis sur le sol et courus à grandes foulées vers ceux qui m'avaient fait cette mauvaise farce. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Je les fixai avec un regard carnassier. Je m'arrêtai avec grâce et me tassai sur moi-même comme si j'allais leur sauter dessus. Je me sentais bien dans ce corps ! Si libre !

Avant de bondir sur la table devant eux, je balayai la Grande Salle des yeux, mettant au défi quiconque de m'en empêcher. Puis je sortis les griffes et m'élançai, faisant un bruit de tonnerre quand j'atterris sur le bois dur en rayant la surface polie. Je les fixai dans les yeux un à un afin qu'ils comprennent de ne pas recommencer ce genre de chose avec moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur McGonagall arriva dans la salle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'exclama :

-Par Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? C'est une élève ? demanda-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Je ne fis pas attention à elle jusqu'à ce que d'un coup de baguette elle me ramène à ma forme normale. Je me retrouvai accroupie sur la table des Gryffondor avec un rictus mauvais étalé sur mes lèvres dirigé vers les quatre Maraudeurs.

-Miss Kinks, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
>-Ces idiots -pardonnez-moi l'emploi de ce mot professeur- ont cru bon de me faire avaler je ne sais quelle potion mal préparée dans le but de me transformer en poule. Pendant quelques secondes il y a eu le résultat escompté avant que je ne me change en panthère noire comme vous avez pu le voir, expliquai-je tranquillement en me glissant doucement sur mes pieds.<p>

Lesdits garçons étaient bien trop choqués pour répliquer, sauf éventuellement Lupin. Je fis mon sourire le plus innocent et interceptai le regard amusé de Dumbledore. J'inclinai discrètement la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier de ne rien avoir dit aux professeurs quant à mon pouvoir.

-Ah, encore eux, dit-elle sèchement et je me réjouis de les voir déglutir. Messieurs, je crois que jamais des élèves ne firent autant perdre de points à leur maison le premier jour à l'école. J'enlève quinze point à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous.

Il y eut une ovation aux trois autres tables tandis que des soupirs exaspérés et des regards agacés traversaient la nôtre. Lily leur lança un regard noir imitée par ses amies et je les rejoignis. Elle me sourit.

-J'imagine qu'ils avaient mis la potion dans le pichet, d'où ta demande de tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.  
>-Effectivement, je trouvais que le jus avait un goût bizarre et je me suis souvenue de leur vengeance prochaine. Pourtant on s'est réconciliés !<br>-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Carmen.  
>-Oui, j'ai su les prendre par les sentiments mais il semblerait que cela n'ait pas suffi.<p>

Elles eurent des regards entendus.

-C'est pas plutôt que t'es assez jolie et que Black a des vues sur toi ? me demanda malicieusement Lucy.  
>-Certainement pas ! Et si c'est le cas, il peut toujours courir, répondis-je.<p>

Elles rirent et je bougonnai dans ma barbe.

-En tout cas tu leur a bien donné le change, continua-t-elle.  
>-C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, ils ne se sont jamais trompés dans une potion farceuse, ajouta Carmen, mais après tout c'est le début de l'année, il ne faut pas trop en demander.<p>

Elles avaient toutes un air songeur et je décidai de ne pas répondre. La conversation devenait dangereuse pour moi et elle s'arrêta donc là. Je terminai mon rosbif sans aucune autre interruption.

Je montai me coucher et rigolai silencieusement dans mon lit en repensant à la journée de fou que je venais de passer et aux visages ahuris des quatre garçons.


	9. Comment enseigner le respect aux garçons

Bon bah, me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours). Je vous poste trois chapitres à la suite, je m'excuse du fait qu'ils soient si courts. Pour moi deux mille mots c'était énorme à l'époque où j'ai commencé. Je m'efforce actuellement de rendre mes chapitre de plus en plus longs, c'est compliqué mais, l'expérience aidant, je m'améliore.

Je vous prie de prendre en compte aussi le fait que j'écris à la main tout mes textes avant de les taper à l'ordinateur, cela me permet d'avoir un point de vue avec plus de recul, et généralement plus complet que lors du premier jet. Bref, je vous remercie de me lire.

Oh et puis, une petite review, si vous avez le temps, ça ne fait pas de mal et ça booste, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire... Merci et bonne lecture!

_**Comment enseigner le respect aux garçons (avec plus ou moins de succès)**_

Le dimanche se passa sans incident notoire à part un petit face-à-face Rogue/Maraudeurs. Je n'étais pas sur place et ce fut donc Carmen qui nous le raconta à Lucy et moi. J'avais passé toute la journée avec elles. Son histoire fut d'ailleurs vérifiée lorsque Lily débarqua dans la salle commune furieuse et qu'elle faillit se jeter sur un Black hilare qui était bien sûr l'auteur du duel. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mort car Lucy était là pour la retenir et Carmen pour la calmer. Le reste de la journée s'écoula calmement.

Ce fut lundi que les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Heureusement pour moi j'avais déjà lu presque tous les livres de première année même si je n'avais pas encore pratiqué le moindre sort. Je ne fus donc pas alarmée quand je vis que nous commencions la journée par un double cours d'Histoire de la magie, je pourrais même continuer mes lectures. Mon emploi du temps indiquait qu'après la récré j'aurais un cours de métamorphose suivi de potion, intéressant...

Je mangeai rapidement et suivis les filles pour aller à mon premier cours de sorcière. Je m'installai et sortis mon livre de métamorphose de deuxième année de mon sac, cette matière était bien partie pour être ma préférée. Les Maraudeurs s'assirent juste derrière moi en rigolant à une blague quelconque. Ils me sourirent amicalement et je leur rendis vaguement, trop concentrée sur ma lecture.

Le professeur Binns pénétra dans la pièce en traversant le tableau et commença son cours. J'entendis Potter bailler au bout de dix minutes.

-Par Merlin ! On a vraiment pas de chance de commencer la semaine par ce cours, dit-il.  
>-Ne te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire si ça avait été la divination, couina Pettigrow.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà, ce qu'elle te dit à chaque cours ? demanda Black en baillant à son tour.  
>-« Mon pauvre enfant, votre vie prendra fin brutalement après la trahison d'un de vos amis », souffla Lupin en imitant une voix mystérieuse.<p>

Je sursautai violemment pendant qu'ils s'esclaffaient. Je me retournai pour les regarder avec un air horrifié. Cela redoubla leur hilarité. S'ils savaient à quel point ce que disait cette prof était vrai !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lâcha Black, elle ne raconte que des bêtises.  
>-Ah, j'ai vraiment eu peur, dis-je platement.<p>

« S'ils savaient » me répétai-je dans ma tête pendant que Pettigrow s'étouffait de rire. Lupin lui tapa dans le dos et les deux autres se calmèrent enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda le préfet.  
>-Le livre de métamorphose de seconde année. J'essaie de rattraper les cours que j'ai ratés.<br>-Passionnant, marmonna Pettigrow sarcastiquement.

Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard de pitié avant de retourner à mon grimoire. Je reçus un petit bout de parchemin sur ma page. Dans une écriture penchée et large se trouvait écrite une question hautement philosophique.

_Dis, me trouves-tu séduisant ?  
>Sirius Black alias Patmol<em>

Je le regardai avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement. Le genre que l'on a devant un enfant de cinq ans. Il me sourit d'un air séducteur qui me fit fondre et je décidai de répondre franchement.

_Peut-être, je dirais même que tu es carrément sexy à mon humble avis.  
>PS : c'est quoi ce surnom ? Patmol ça veut dire quoi ?<em>

Je le lui renvoyai, je savais bien sûr la signification de ce nom mais je voulais voir sa réponse. Je me tournai pour voir sa réaction et je le vis montrer mon mot à ses amis comme si c'était un trophée. Ces derniers lui lancèrent un regard exaspéré. Je pouffai discrètement et Lupin releva la tête. Je croisai son regard doré, il semblait vouloir m'envoyer un message. Ah, il m'envoyait réellement un message. J'ouvris le bout de parchemin et lus.

_T'aurais pas dû dire ça, il va être insupportable maintenant ! Autant pour nous que pour toi ma pauvre. Il va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes ma petite naïve !  
>Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow<em>

Je haussai les épaules et leur renvoyai de quoi les faire rire un peu.

_Qu'il ose et il verra bien de quelle manière je vais lui répondre ! On peut aimer le physique de quelqu'un sans aimer cette personne n'est-ce pas ?  
>Mia Kinks<em>

Je leur lançai un sourire sadique et ils eurent un rire d'amusement que Black n'entendit pas, trop occupé à me répondre.

_Alors ça te dit de sortir avec moi ? Quant à mon surnom... Mystère... J'ai bien le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets moi aussi._

J'écrivis un mot très bref sur le bout de parchemin.

_Non mon cher !_

Il sembla estomaqué par mon refus et prit un air déterminé. « Oh, oh, c'est pas bon pour moi ça » pensai-je en grimaçant intérieurement. Je n'eus cependant plus de nouvelles jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Quand je sortis de la salle de classe avec Lily, il s'approcha de moi avec des yeux qui se voulait charmeurs mais ma réponse négative semblait lui avoir fait perdre un peu ses moyens car il ressemblait vaguement à un poisson frit.

Enfin bon, le voilà qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi tandis que Lily nous fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. Je fis une grimace de dégoût et reculai... pour me retrouver plaquée contre le mur par cette espèce de caniche écervelé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans le mot « non » ? Il s'avança encore un peu vers moi... est-ce que je devais lui rappeler que je ne le connaissais que depuis trois jours ? Son visage vint vers le mien... Alerte, Alerte ! J'étais pétrifiée, pas capable de bouger, panique à bord !

Je voyais Potter et Pettigrow pliés en deux de rire. Lupin, lui, nous fixait intensément. Soudain, je sentis ma main bouger, puis mon bras et ainsi de suite pour qu'en une fraction de seconde la joue de Black devienne rouge vif, j'y avais mis presque toute ma force. Il s'était arrêté en pleine action mais je n'étais pas encore libérée. Je lançai un appel à l'aide à Lily et aux autres Maraudeurs. Heureusement les autres élèves étant partis depuis longtemps, personne d'autre n'avait assisté à cette scène terriblement gênante. Un sourire moqueur traversait maintenant le visage de Lupin. Lily se fit entendre et je tournai ma tête vers elle avec espoir.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais manger. A plus tard Mia, lança-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'allais la tuer. J'allais la tuer. Je la détestais. Elle nous tourna le dos avec un petit sourire en coin et partit avec élégance pendant que j'étais toujours coincée par ce monsieur.

Par merlin que j'étais bête ! Pigeon, hibou ou panthère ? Ou même un autre animal au choix à garder... Ils étaient au courant... Autant en profiter ! Hibou, comme ça j'avais le bec et les serres pour attaquer après. J'affichai un sourire sadique que Black ne remarqua pas. Ses amis par contre semblaient l'avoir vu et prirent des mines inquiètes mais curieuses.

Je vis sa bouche à deux centimètres de la mienne, c'était le moment ! En un clin d'œil, j'étais un bel hibou roux qu'il embrassa passionnément sous les rires déments des garçons présents. Black ouvrit les yeux et recula de surprise et j'en profitai pour m'envoler. Je touchai le plafond du bout des ailes. Il m'avait suivie des yeux, parfait. J'amorçai une descente en piqué, toutes serres dehors et il poussa un cri suraigu en se protégeant le visage des bras. Je lui donnai deux coups de griffes très précis et me transformai à environ deux mètres du sol en effectuant un pirouette avant d'atterrir sur mes pieds. Les trois autres en avaient le souffle coupé et la bouche bée.

-Ben dis donc Black, je savais pas que tu criais comme une fille, m'esclaffai-je.

Il reporta son attention sur moi en me regardant avec hargne, ses petites blessures saignant légèrement. Les autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Toi, écoute-moi bien, commençai-je d'un ton menaçant, si tu fais encore une fois une chose de ce genre, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien. Compris ?  
>-Oui, dit-il à contre-cœur.<p>

Je me tournai vivement vers ses trois amis et leur lançai un regard courroucé.

-Et vous ! m'exclamai-je, si je me retrouve dans une situation semblable sans que vous n'interveniez... La suite ne vous plaira pas... grognai-je.

Ils me regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit, Merlin que j'aimais pas ça !

-Est-ce que vous avez tous compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec un parfait synchronisme. Je me remis totalement droite, soufflai un bon coup et leur fis un grand sourire.

-Bien... Bon après-midi les gars, claironnai-je.

Je leur tournai le dos et m'en allai à grand pas. J'eus le temps d'entendre Pettigrow remarquer.

-Elle est pas un peu lunatique sur les bords ?  
>-Tais-toi Queudver ça vaut mieux, elle pourrait t'entendre ! Et j'ai surtout pas envie de subir son courroux, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?<br>-La ferme Mumus, grommela ce dernier. Ça fait mal... ajouta-t-il en gémissant.

J'entendis aussi un éclat de rire venant de Potter qui réussit à dire.

-Pas de chance Patmol ! Elle est pire que ma Lily !

Leurs voix s'estompèrent un peu avant mon arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Dès que j'en eus franchis le seuil, je me jetai sur Lily qui fit semblant de ne pas me voir en discutant avec Lucy et Carmen.

-Espèce de saleté, m'exclamai-je avec indignation, m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait dans cette situation ! Je te déteste !

Les deux autres rirent, je leur lançai un regard noir et en déduisis que la préfète leur avait tout raconté. Je les ignorai et sortis un livre de mon sac. Carmen se pencha vers moi.

-Alors, tu sors avec Black ?  
>-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, incrédule et dégoûtée. Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je l'ai giflé pour qu'il me lâche !<br>-Non ?! dirent Lucy et Carmen d'un même voix en me fixant avec des yeux horrifiés.  
>-Ben si.<br>-Tu as refusé de sortir avec le garçon le plus sexy de l'école ?  
>-Évidemment ! Je ne le connais que depuis trois jours !<br>-Ce n'est pas une raison valable... argua Carmen.  
>-Je ne l'aime pas, il est beau c'est vrai mais...<p>

C'est le moment que choisit ledit garçon pour s'asseoir en face de nous avec sa petite bande. Ses plaies étaient encore rouges mais soignées, propres et cicatrisées.

-Tu le penses toujours Kinks ? demanda-t-il.  
>-... mais je ne ressens aucune sorte de sentiment envers lui. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.<br>-T'es quel genre de fille Kinks ?

Excédée, je soupirai et me levai sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Les filles gloussèrent derrière moi sauf Lily qui s'était plongée dans un livre à l'arrivée de Potter. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à me rejoindre devant la porte de la classe de métamorphose (en fait c'est elle qui m'y avait amenée, mais bon).

Ce cours se passa plutôt bien par contre je faillis faire exploser mon chaudron en potion. Je m'étais quand même bien amusée malgré les petit messages incessants de Black pendant ce cours et celui de sortilège. Et oui, il était peut-être bête mais pas assez pour oser envoyer des petits messages à quelqu'un sous le nez d'une MacGonagall déjà bien remontée contre lui et ses copains.


	10. Quidditch ou terreur aérienne

_**Quidditch ou terreur aérienne**_

Les semaines passèrent, toutes semblables. Je continuais mon rattrapage avec la directrice des Gryffondor qui m'avait entraînée et fait passer des examens. Je devrais tenir ce rythme jusqu'à Noël sans doute. Depuis le « petit » incident avec Black – qui ne réessaya pas d'approche dans le genre -, les Maraudeurs m'avaient laissée aussi tranquille qu'ils pouvaient, nous entretenions une relation plutôt amicale. Je m'entendais surtout avec Lupin que je voyais tous les matins avec Lily en attendant les autres.

L'automne s'était installé en douceur et Halloween approchait à grand pas... L'atmosphère au château était détendue, je ne me perdais quasiment plus dans les couloirs et les vieilles pierres renvoyaient l'écho des rires des élèves devant les innombrables blagues des Maraudeurs. La saison de Quidditch allait bientôt commencer, et j'avais la grande joie (ou pas) d'être dans l'équipe.

ooooOoOoooo

Les filles réussirent à jouer sur ma susceptibilité afin de me faire relever un stupide pari... Je devais participer aux sélections de Quidditch se déroulant la deuxième semaine de cours en sachant que je n'étais jamais montée sur un balai volant de ma courte vie. Bien sûr, elles avaient pensé à tout : je devais donner le meilleur de moi même (même si j'étais nulle), j'utiliserais le balai de Lucy qui était gardienne, par contre je choisissais le poste que je voulais. J'avais donc un choix immense si l'on considérait que l'équipe avait besoin d'un attrapeur et d'un batteur...

J'étais arrivée la dernière, légèrement essoufflée. Potter m'avait regardée en plissant les yeux. « Désolé pour mon retard capitaine ! » pensais-je ironiquement. Je m'étais placée à côté de Black et pendant que son meilleur ami clamait son fier discours de bienvenue pour les sélections, il se pencha vers moi et me demanda avec incrédulité :

- Tu sais voler ?  
>- Non, répondis-je en chuchotant, pas comme ça du moins si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai mais les filles m'ont lancé un défi.<br>- Un défi idiot... Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te rattraper si tu tombes.

Je lui lançais un regard de dégoût et m'éloignais de lui. Pour commencer, Potter nous fit effectuer trois tours de terrain. J'appréhendais le décollage. Je n'étais pas très stable au début puis je finis par trouver mon rythme et accélérer un peu sans prendre de risque. Je n'étais toujours pas très à l'aise, le balai me gênait mais je me débrouillais certainement mieux que beaucoup d'autres que je voyais se prendre des poteaux de but, les gradins, ou tout simplement se heurter les uns, les autres. Il ne restait plus que dix élèves sur la trentaine du début à la fin des trois tours.

Ensuite, Potter nous demanda quel poste nous voulions. Je répondis attrapeur après que Black eut dit batteur pour éviter de me battre contre lui. J'avais trois autres concurrents au final. Les filles m'encourageaient depuis les tribunes.

- Allez Mia ! Donne tout ce que t'as ! criaient-elles.

C'était une façon détournée pour me rappeler les clauses de notre pari et pour me soutenir. Comme si j'allais oublier... Lily était exceptionnellement venue pour me surveiller, elle qui déteste pourtant le Quidditch.

Potter lâcha deux Vifs d'or et nous demanda de les attraper. Nous décollâmes et les autres filèrent à toute vitesse dans les airs. Je balayais le terrain du regard, inlassablement en essayant de repérer la petite balle dorée.  
>J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise sur le balai.<p>

Soudain, j'aperçus le Vif près des gradins, juste derrière une chevelure rousse familière. Je fonçais dans sa direction avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux poussa un grand cri et se baissa, me permettant de mettre la main sur la balle sans problème.

Je me posai pas loin de Potter en lui montrant ma prise. Il hocha la tête avec raideur et me lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ah oui, j'ai failli taper dans sa chérie! T'inquiète pas elle est entière ta Lily ! D'ailleurs celle-ci se relevait tant bien que mal aidée par Lucy, Carmen et Alice Brispols une fille sympathique au visage lunaire qui s'était précipitée pour lui porter secours. Elles me jetèrent un regard agacé et je leur renvoyai un sourire triomphant. Elles haussèrent les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Lily se rassit et ses yeux verts me transpercèrent. Je lui tournais le dos, ma vengeance était assouvie. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de ce pari.

Le second Vif fut attrapé par un troisième année du nom de Noël Oduraut. Il atterrit juste devant moi, sa chevelure dorée reflétant le soleil en brandissant son poing d'où sortaient deux petites ailes. Il me sourit et je hochais la tête, pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, esprit de compétition quand tu nous tiens... Potter siffla la fin du test et les deux autres concurrents partirent rejoindre les gradins. Le capitaine s'approcha de nous et nous expliqua la suite.

-Je vais lâcher un Vif d'or, vous devrez bien sûr l'attraper. Cependant, je vous préviens, celui qui l'aura ne sera pas forcément pris dans l'équipe. Je vais vous juger sur votre performance, votre attitude, votre vitesse et bien sûr votre compétence.

Il nous fixa tour à tour puis se dirigea vers la malle d'où il sortit la minuscule balle. Il la laissa s'envoler, attendit un peu.

- Et c'est parti ! s'écria-t-il.

Nous enfourchâmes nos balais et nous élançâmes dans les airs. Dans un dernier regard de défi nous nous séparâmes. Les cheveux me fouettant le visage, je scrutais chaque parcelle du terrain à la recherche de la balle. Les filles m'encourageaient toujours depuis les tribunes, elles criaient tellement fort que je craignais qu'elles n'aient une extinction de voix. Un reflet d'or attira mon œil vers le sol et je plongeais en piqué. Oduraut avait remarqué mon changement de direction et me rejoignait à toute vitesse. Une petite partie de mon cerveau était gênée par le balai et voulait s'en détacher afin de s'envoler mais je n'y fis pas trop attention, trop concentrée sur ma trajectoire verticale. Oduraut me suivait à la trace, j'entendais sa cape claquer à travers le sifflement du vent dans mes oreilles. La surface du terrain se rapprochait dangereusement, le Vif se tenait à moins de deux mètres du sol. Mon adversaire vira en catastrophe, je m'accrochais. Je tendis la main tout en remontant d'un coup en chandelle avec une précision que l'on acquière avec l'expérience. Soudain je fus heureuse d'être une métamorfaune, quelqu'un de normal n'aurait pas pu accomplir ce que je venais de faire, enfin je crois.

Je soufflai de soulagement et j'entendis distinctement tous les élèves présents relâcher leur souffle. Mes amies, que j'avais vu se cacher le visage des mains en hurlant durant mon plongeon étaient descendues sur le terrain à côté du reste de l'équipe et me faisaient de grands signes. Potter avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il était aussi blême que les autres Gryffondor qui l'entouraient. Je me posais en douceur pas très loin d'eux, vite rejointe par Oduraut. Carmen se tenait le cœur et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Dios mio ! Està loca ! souffla-t-elle lorsque je les eus rejointes.

Le reste de l'équipe s'était éloigné, ils étaient en plein conciliabule avec Potter.

- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, ajouta-t-elle.  
>- Une chose est sûre, c'est dangereux de parier avec toi Mia, dangereux pour toi en tout cas, dit Lily d'une voix plus calme bien que légèrement tremblante.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne me serait rien arrivé. Je gérais la situation.  
>- Tu étais là à cause d'un pari ?! s'exclama Oduraut.<br>- Oui.  
>- Et bien, j'ai perdu à la loyale, félicitations.<p>

Il me serra la main en souriant. J'entendis Potter arriver derrière nous, je me retournais. Il semblait déconcerté et soucieux.

- Donc tu étais là à cause d'un pari, affirma-t-il, Lucy m'a tout raconté, ajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur, et c'était la première fois que tu montais sur un balai c'est ça ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il réfléchit, les autres joueurs froncèrent les sourcils.

- Tu ne serais pas venue s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu pari ?  
>- Non, sinon pour regarder.<br>- Tu accepterais d'entrer dans l'équipe ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir rien que pour le mettre à cran. Tout le monde était tendu en attendant ma réponse. Moi dans une équipe de Quidditch ? Cent fois oui !

- Bien sûr !

La totalité des Gryffondor présents se détendirent et affichèrent un sourire réjoui. Ils vinrent me serrer la main les uns après les autres et les filles me sautèrent au cou en me brisant les tympans.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Kinks ! lança Potter.  
>- Avec ça, les autres maisons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! s'écria Black.<p>

Les sélections continuèrent et ce dernier l'emporta de justesse. Je remontais au château un grand sourire barrant mon visage et les joues rosies d'excitation.

ooooOoOoooo

Depuis, je participais aux entraînements. Le problème c'était que je montais les vieux balais de l'école et c'était pas génial. J'avais commandé un nouveau balai qui n'était pas encore arrivé, personne n'était au courant, je voulais faire la surprise. Sauf que je commençais à stresser par ce que le premier match de l'année se déroulait le jour d'Halloween, soit dans une semaine. De plus, les Serdaigle avaient une très bonne équipe, une autre raison de stresser même si notre équipe avait sa botte secrète, moi, la spécialiste de la feinte de Wronski et autres figures de Quidditch ressemblant.

J'avais appris que c'était cette fameuse feinte que j'avais réalisée lors des sélections, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée pour la réussir parfaitement si besoin et je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Mon seul problème lorsque je jouais c'était que je ressentais l'envie impérieuse de m'envoler de mes propres ailes de temps en temps. Quoi que je fasse, le balai me gênait toujours et je devais me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me transformer par instinct.

Je descendais vers la Grande Salle après avoir déposé mes affaires à la tour de Gryffondor lorsque j'entendis un dispute à mi-voix.

- ...accepté que vous veniez mais je n'aurais pas dû de toute évidence. J'aurais pu te blesser Patmol !  
>- Mais non Lunard, James était là, il n'y avait aucun danger. Tu étais déjà mieux qu'à la dernière, je te le jure.<br>- C'est hors de question que vous...  
>- On viendra que tu le veuilles ou non, alors à quoi ça t'avance de vouloir nous en empêcher ? coupa un autre voix, plus aiguë.<br>- Tu deviens déjà plus humain, la prochaine fois, je suis sûr que nous pourrons aller dans...

Leurs voix s'éteignirent. Ainsi, ils avaient déjà commencé leurs petites escapades nocturnes. Intéressant, peut-être irais-je faire un petit tour dans le parc à la prochaine pleine lune, ou peut-être l'autre d'après... Je verrais. J'aimerais bien les observer sous leurs formes animales.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle plongée dans mes réflexions et m'assis à côté de Lily qui était dans une conversation très animée avec Lucy. Elles me jetèrent un coup d'œil et soupirèrent.

- Tu stresses encore à propos du match contre Serdaigle ?  
>-Bien sûr Lil' tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliquai-je avec acidité.<br>- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! D'une, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'entraîner, de deux, tu es la meilleure attrapeuse de l'école et de trois tu joues dans la meilleure équipe que j'ai jamais vue !  
>- Comme si tu t'intéressais au Quidditch Lily, commenta Lucy, sarcastique.<br>- En tout cas tu n'as pas de raison de stresser Mia, ajouta la préfète en ignorant la remarque de la blonde.  
>- Bon Kinks bouge-toi, c'est pas en restant sur place qu'on va gagner le match, dit une voix autoritaire dans mon dos. Mange rapidement et rejoins-nous au stade, entraînement ce soir. T'as pas intérêt à être en retard aujourd'hui.<p>

Je me retournai et fixai Potter qui me regardait avec sa tête de capitaine très sérieux, les bras croisés. Je perdis d'un coup toute l'assurance que les filles m'avaient redonnée et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Elles lui lancèrent un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement.

- Ça vaut pour toi aussi Blane.

Si on pouvait tuer d'un regard, il serait déjà mort et Lucy accusée d'assassinat. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis en carrant les épaules et en marchant avec élégance se sachant observé par la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je détestais avec une force phénoménale James Potter bien que je ne remporterais jamais le prix face à Lily Evans future Mrs Potter. Je vidai mon verre d'eau, pris un morceau de pain et me levai de table. Je fus rattrapée à mi-chemin du stade par Lucy. La séance fut catastrophique, nous étions éreintés et quand Potter siffla la fin, il semblait aussi démoralisé que nous. L'ambiance de la Salle commune était morose, les Maraudeurs étaient exceptionnellement calmes et les membres de l'équipes montèrent un par un se coucher en traînant les pieds.


	11. Comment le rat créa les chauve-souris

_**Comment le rat créa les chauve-souris**_

Le lendemain matin, je descendis tôt dans la Salle commune et restai spectatrice de la conversation entre Lupin et Lily. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire toutes les dix minutes, mes yeux se fermaient et je luttais pour rester éveillée...

- Mia ! Mia, debout ! Il faut que tu descendes vite ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Pourquoi mon rêve faisait-il crier Carmen aussi fort ? Pourquoi était-elle hystérique ? Pourquoi la Salle Commune était-elle bondée ? Je dors ou pas ?

- Allez la marmotte, debout, hurla Carmen à moins de deux centimètres de mon oreille.

Je poussai un cri de terreur et me propulsai hors de la portée de cette folle, en faisant une pirouette arrière. Durant le saut, j'eus le temps d'analyser toute la pièce et ne décelai aucun danger dans la salle soudain silencieuse et figée. Je me réceptionnai sur mes pieds et réalisai la situation, tout le monde me fixait avec effarement : ils avaient tous vu ma voltige. D'accord, pas de commentaires s'il-vous-plaît, c'est encore heureux que je ne me sois pas métamorphosée par inadvertance.

Je me raclai la gorge et m'avançai vers Carmen en feignant de ne pas remarquer le silence désagréablement épais qui nous entourait.

- Salut Carmen, qu'est-ce que tu disais? demandai-je ne prenant un ton faussement enjoué.

Elle sembla sortir de sa transe, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle se redressa et me prit la main en m'entrainant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois que nous l'eûmes traversé en hâte, elle s'exclama :

- C'était quoi ça ? Tu sais que tout le monde va être au courant maintenant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Non, tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir. Je te préviens quand même que ça va faire le tour du collège en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais après c'est ton problème, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon, je t'ai réveillée pour t'emmener dans la Grande Salle, il y a un truc qui devrait t'intéresser là-bas. Allez viens, suis-moi.

Elle marcha encore plus vite, nous courrions presque. Cette fille était impressionnante, je l'adorais encore plus en ce moment. Elle nous fit faire un sprint, si bien qu'en arrivant à la table des Gryffondor, je m'affalai en haletant sur le banc entre Lily et Lupin. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Oh, je crois que j'ai interrompu une discussion entre préfets, tant pis...

- Bonjour... Lily... Lupin..., articulai-je difficilement.

La rousse abandonna son air renfrogné quand elle vit dans quel état j'étais. Et me lança un regard compatissant en foudroyant Carmen assise à côté de Lucy, celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Kinks ? me demanda Lupin.  
>- Un réveil en fanfare... deux fois, dis-je avec un peu moins de difficulté en lançant un regard perçant à la rousse et à la brune, et un magnifique sprint jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour...<p>

Je m'interrompis soudain et fixant le long paquet posé en travers de la table avec une lettre à mon nom.

- ... c'est quoi ça ?!

Carmen me jeta un regard exaspéré et très impatiente, le genre de regard qu'ont les enfants le jour de Noël avant d'ouvrir un cadeau.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu descendes vite, Mia.  
>- On lui avait dit de te laisser dormir mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, ajouta Lily.<br>- Je ne peux pas laisser un mystérieux paquet sous mon nez sans l'ouvrir alors autant qu'elle soit là ! expliqua Carmen.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel au moment où James Potter et son acolyte de toujours, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, entraient dans la Grande Salle avec un grand fracas. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux mais un envol de chauves-souris fit diversion pendant qu'ils rejoignaient Lupin.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de lassitude et je regardai la table des Serpentard qui était soudain vide. Je compris en un clin d'œil et éclatai de rire tout comme les autres élèves de l'école. Lupin esquissa un sourire en m'observant mais je n'y fis pas attention plus que ça. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, son visage jurant avec ses cheveux et ses yeux verts, étincelants de fureur. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour se mettre dans cet état à chaque fois que les Serpentard subissaient une blague, personnellement je ne les comptais plus et elles m'amusaient bien au final. Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa au vol les cols des deux idiots et les traina dans le hall d'un pas décidé pendant que les chauves-souris commençaient à changer de couleur, passant par toute la palette de l'arc-en-ciel. Je regardais le spectacle avec des yeux émerveillés, c'était magnifique ! Halloween n'était que dans une semaine et les Maraudeurs commençaient déjà des blagues sur le thème, superbe ! Cela me remonta sensiblement le moral.

Nous entendions vaguement des éclats de voix à travers les portes en chêne, malgré le froissement d'ailes incessant. Les animaux semblaient avoir du mal à voler, les pauvres, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude ! Je reposai les yeux sur le paquet longiligne et ouvrit la lettre qui m'annonçait que mon compte (maintenant ré-ouvert) venait d'être allégé de 234 Gallions d'or. J'écarquillai les yeux puis me jetai sur le papier d'emballage. Lupin et les filles éclatèrent de rire devant mon excitation mais ils se turent d'un coup quand ils virent la boite en ébène vernis sur laquelle était marqué en peinture dorée « Nimbus 1996 ». Je poussai un rugissement de joie qui affola les chauves-souris autour de nous et j'eus un rire nerveux. Les autres ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda Lucy en agitant sa main pour écarter une chauve-souris et en fixant d'un air éberlué l'inscription sur la boite.  
>- Je crois, gloussai-je soudain, joyeuse et confiante.<p>

Lupin hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Avec ça, Kinks, on va gagner la coupe. James va sauter au plafond quand il va le voir.

Je me tournai vers le hall où on entendait toujours les éclats de voix.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit disponible pour le moment, lançai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il rit et je lui souris. Je remarquai qu'il y avait moins de chauves-souris autour de nous et je vis McGonagall et trois autres professeurs occupés à ramener à leur forme normale lesdits animaux. L'une d'entre elles, la plus grosse, passa sous mon nez. A ce moment-là, elle survolait la table de Gryffondor. Je la reconnus à l'odeur et éclatai de rire en sortant ma baguette magique. Si il y avait une matière où j'étais forte, c'était bien la Métamorphose, j'avais déjà récupéré mes quatre années dans cette matière ainsi qu'en DCFM, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et en Sortilèges. Je pointai ma baguette vers la chauve-souris et prononçai le contre-sort alors qu'elle prenait une belle teinte magenta.

Severus Rogue s'étala sur la table de bois, il était rouge de colère et de honte. Il se redressa avec raideur et descendis de la table en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape, ce qui redoubla nos rires. Le vacarme avait attiré Lily qui était réapparue sur le seuil. Elle poussa un glapissement furieux et se retourna vers les deux rigolos mais ceux-ci en avaient profité pour s'échapper et nous rejoignaient en riant aux éclats.

Carmen gémit d'impatience en me fixant avec des yeux larmoyants, j'ouvris donc la boite et en sortis le balai afin de la faire taire. Potter et Black venaient d'arriver derrière nous et ils poussèrent de petits cris de surprise quand ils virent mon engin. Le capitaine poussa un rugissement triomphal.

- Waouh Kinks ! Avec ça, on va gagner, c'est sûr ! Les Serdaigle n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

L'écriture dorée se reflétait sur ses lunettes rondes et il semblait dans un état de joie tel qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, chose très rare chez lui. A ce moment-là, un gros rat gris grimpa sur la jambe de Lupin. Carmen hurla et s'enfuit en courant, elle détestait les rongeurs en général. Je regardai l'animal attentivement et inspirai longuement, c'était Pettigrow. J'éclatai de rire quand je compris, c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort de chauve-souris en se glissant sous la table puis en se transformant. Ils sont vraiment extraordinaires ! Ils me regardaient bizarrement, rongeur compris et je les ignorai. Je rangeai mon balai dans la boite et m'en emparai.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle toute contente. Les Serdaigle étaient forts mais ils n'avaient pas le dernier balai sorti dans leur équipe, eux ! Les battements d'ailes et les bruits de chutes que j'entendais derrière moi renforçaient ma bonne humeur. Je ne stresserais plus jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que le Quidditch, promis.


	12. Comment gagner un match façon Mia

_**Comment gagner un match façon Mia**_

Je stressais à cause du Quidditch... La boule dans mon ventre se noua, j'étais terrifiée. Les cris enthousiastes et les rires des élèves se rendant sur les gradins semblaient parvenir d'une autre planète. Non, pas d'un autre monde, merci bien...Tiens d'ailleurs, je pourrais retenter d'aller dans un des mondes parallèles à l'occasion, je suis courageuse, je suis à Gryffondor après tout !

- Kinks réveille-toi !

Une main passa dans mon champ de vision, me ramenant sur Terre, toute l'équipe me fixait. Je grimaçai.

- Désolée, je suis un peu trop stressée.

Ils me regardèrent avec des mines compatissantes. Tout le monde semblait à cran, même Potter avait perdu de sa superbe. Seul Black était détendu, il jouait nonchalamment avec sa batte dans un coin des vestiaires, frimeur. Enfin, se fut l'heure, Potter bégaya un discours d'encouragement et nous entrâmes sur le terrain nos balais sur l'épaule.

oooOoOooo

Le Vif d'or changea encore de direction et nous calquâmes notre trajectoire sur la sienne. J'entendais nos capes claquer dans le vent, mon adversaire tenta de me pousser mais je parais son attaque. La balle plongea vers le sol et nous le suivîmes côte à côte entamant une descente en piqué. Des exclamations retentirent dans la foule.

Toute ma concentration allait sur la minuscule balle qui filait devant moi en se rapprochant du sol à une vitesse folle. Je soupirai, il me faisait le même coup à chaque fois ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? L'attrapeur des Serdaigle, un certain Smith, dévia en catastrophe. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis tout le stade retenir sa respiration, les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés de jouer et m'observaient.

Je tendis la main et me couchai sur mon balai. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le métal froid au moment où j'effectuai un rétablissement rapide, trop tard. Je filai en rase motte, le dos frottant la terre. Mon balai m'échappa finalement et s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

Le silence persista pendant que je remettais mes esprits en place, les yeux fermés, allongée sur le sol. Le match avait duré plusieurs heures. J'entendis l'air siffler autour de moi et des bruits de pas précipités. C'est alors que je me redressais difficilement en brandissant mon poing d'où dépassaient deux petites ailes dorées. C'était comme si on avait brusquement allumé le son, des exclamations retentirent de partout mêlés aux soupirs de soulagement et aux cris de déception.

Mes yeux toujours fermés mais le sourire aux lèvres, je sentis que l'on me soulevait de terre, deux mains fermes me tenaient et j'ouvris enfin les paupières pour voir Potter debout devant moi, rayonnant de joie. L'équipe nous entoura et commença à hurler de triomphe en effectuant une étreinte collective.

Les supporters envahirent le terrain dans une gigantesque marée rouge et or. Des gens se pressaient de toute part autour de nous en criant des paroles inintelligibles. Je souriais toujours, béate mais Potter m'avait lâchée et je tanguais. Ce match avait été très éprouvant, autant pour les nerfs que physiquement. Je vis Lily et Carmen plus loin qui sautaient sur place. Je voulus les héler mais m'entendis à peine. J'essayais donc d'avancer mais je titubai et basculai en arrière. Je fus rattrapée à temps par quelqu'un, je ne pus déterminer qui sur le moment. Cette personne me maintenait fermement debout tandis que nous fendions la foule. Je tournais enfin la tête et vis Lupin me faire un clin d'œil. Il continua à m'entraîner à travers la cohue vers mes amies en évitant de me bousculer.

Nous arrivâmes enfin et il me relâcha. Je tâchai de rester droite mais les filles me sautèrent au cou me faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Mia, ça va?  
>- Ne nous fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !<br>- Dios moi ! Elle est toute blanche !  
>- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie !<br>- Comment veux-tu faire ? Elle est incapable de marcher !

Je les entendais parler au dessus de moi mais n'arrivais pas à les distinguer l'une de l'autre. Je voulus me relever mais n'en eut pas la force. Lupin m'aida, il me portait presque. Il commença à marcher vers la sortie du terrain, les filles ne le virent pas, trop occupées à discuter de mon cas passionnant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémis-je.  
>- Je t'emmène voir Mme Pomfresh.<br>- Je vais très bien !  
>- C'est ça, s'esclaffa-t-il, tu tiens à peine debout.<p>

Mes protestations ne changèrent rien. Les cris du stade s'estompaient au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait remplacé par le bruit feutré de nos pas sur le tapis d'herbe humide. Il marchait à grands pas me traînant presque totalement. Il gravit les marches de pierre du château en soupirant, je ne devais pas être légère.

- Attends, dis-je.

Et je me transformai en hibou dans la foulée, il était au courant alors autant en profiter pour lui faciliter la tâche de me faire traverser toute l'école. Surpris, il trébucha et me regarda sans comprendre. J'étais exténuée mais je réussis à m'envoler pour me percher sur son épaule. Il dut comprendre le message car il continua son chemin.

- Tu devrais redevenir humaine pour aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il lorsque nous aperçûmes les portes de celle-ci.

Je poussais un hululement fatigué mais ne releva pas, il me déposa sur le sol. Une fois métamorphosée, je m'accrochais à son cou et nous entrâmes dans la pièce. L'infirmière se précipita vers nous.

- Cognards ? Chute ? Collision ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.  
>- Descente en piqué de vingt mètres, dérapage sur le sol, répondit Lupin.<br>- Merlin ! Allongez-la ici. Voilà.

Je sentis que l'on me posait sur un matelas de plume.

- Je pense qu'elle est juste très fatiguée, c'était son premier match, ajouta-t-il.  
>- Bien sûr, le stress n'aide en rien, dit Mme Pomfresh.<p>

Ses pas s'éloignèrent vers la gauche, j'entendis Lupin s'asseoir sur une chaise près de moi. Elle revint et me fit boire une potion, je sentis comme une décharge électrique en moi et j'eus un regain d'énergie qui me poussa à me redresser sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle me mit un gobelet contenant une potion violette entre les mains et m'ordonna de la boire. Elle repartit ensuite vers son bureau, j'obéis et mes paupières se firent lourdes, je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil avec pour dernière vision les prunelles dorées de Lupin.

- Merci de l'avoir amenée ici, chuchota une voix douce à côté de moi.  
>- Tu aurais dû nous le dire Remus, on t'aurait aidé à la traîner dans tout le château, murmura une autre voix plus grave.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est légère comme une plume.

Je souris tout en écoutant le reste de la conversation qui continuait sur le même thème, j'identifiai à l'oreille toute l'équipe, Lupin, Pettigrow, Carmen et Lily.

- N'empêche que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'allait pas dévier malgré toute les fois où elle l'a fait aux entraînements, là c'était différent.  
>- Tout le monde Christie, tout le monde a eu peur, signala Lucy.<br>- Elle est formidable ! La feinte Wronski pendant les sélections et ça pendant le match ! s'exclama Black.  
>- Elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait en extase totale, terrifiant, ajouta Connor, l'un des poursuiveurs.<br>- Oui, mais je pense qu'elle voulait faire la feinte au début, donc elle avait confiance en elle et puis...  
>- Huuummm...<p>

Le silence se fit autour de moi suite à mon grognement. J'ouvris les yeux et les vit tous penchés vers moi, une légère inquiétude sur le visage. Oui, même les Maraudeurs, sans commentaires. J'esquissais un petit sourire et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Je m'assis en douceur et m'étirai.

- Salut la compagnie ! lançai-je à la cantonade.  
>- Ça va ? me demanda Lily.<br>- Je pète la forme ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Ils me sourirent tous dans un parfait synchronisme.

- Toute l'équipe, Lily et moi on est là depuis une heure mais Potter, Black et Pettigrow vienne tout juste d'arriver, répondit Carmen.  
>- Ah, j'ai dormi une heure ?<br>- Oui !

Une voix retentit derrière les autres qui se retournèrent en grimaçant. Mme Pomfresh arrivait, elle me demanda si j'allais mieux. A ma réponse positive, elle me fit encore quelques tests puis fronça les sourcils et annonça du bout des lèvres que je pouvais m'en aller. Je sortis donc de l'infirmerie escortée par mes amis et mon équipe au grand complet.

- Il y a une fête dans la Salle Commune, c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé après les autres, m'informa Black avec un clin d'œil appuyé.  
>- Oui, tous les Gryffondor voulaient célébrer notre victoire exceptionnelle qui a eu lieu grâce à notre attrapeuse tout aussi exceptionnelle, s'exclama Potter.<p>

Je rougis et détournais les yeux, je vis Lily pincer les lèvres. J'éclatai de rire.

- Et j'imagine que vous êtes allés chercher de quoi faire une fête digne de ce nom. Boissons, nourriture et farces et attrapes entre autres choses n'est-ce pas?, dis-je en toute innocence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, interloqués. Pettigrow gobait les mouches. Puis ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire.

- Exactement ! Et dire que tu ne nous connais que depuis deux mois ! s'écria le blond.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin en plaisantant et en riant. Quand nous arrivâmes nous fûmes accueillis par des rugissements et des exclamations de triomphe. Tous les Gryffondor étaient rassemblés et hurlèrent de joie à notre entrée en un vacarme du tonnerre. Waouh ! Si je n'étais pas sourde demain se serait un miracle. Des mains multiples me tirèrent et serrèrent la mienne. Des félicitations retentissaient de toute part. Je souriais tellement que c'en était douloureux.

Je réussis enfin à échapper à la foule et me pris une Bièraubeurre. Je me délectai de cette fameuse boisson tout en regardant autour de moi. La fête battait son plein, Carmen et Lucy discutaient avec deux blonds près de la petite bibliothèque et Lily était aux abonnés absents.

J'aperçus les Maraudeurs sur les canapés devant la cheminée. Black et Potter étaient les points de mire comme d'habitude et semblaient raconter le match dans les moindres détails -gestes grandiloquents à l'appui- à toute une meute de groupies gloussantes. Pettigrow était en train de se goinfrer et Lupin, la tête appuyée sur la main, semblait s'ennuyer ferme et regardant d'un œil vitreux ses deux amis.

Je le hélai en agitant les bras, manquant de me recouvrir de boisson. Il me vit, sourit et me répondit. Il se leva et entreprit de me rejoindre. Je remarquai que Black s'était momentanément figé et le suivait des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Ses craintes semblèrent se confirmer quand il vit son ami me saluer mais il reporta son attention sur les filles ralenties du cerveau en face de lui.

- Alors Mia la fête te plaît ? lança-t-il.  
>- Oui, c'est vraiment extra !<p>

Il venait bien de m'appeler Mia ? Oui, je crois. Cool...

- Ça fait bizarre la première fête Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Exactement, je m'amuse comme une petite folle !<p>

Il éclata de rire et nous continuâmes à parler avec animation. J'adorais discuter avec lui, c'était toujours tranquille et simple. La soirée continua tranquillement dans la même ambiance festive et décontractée.

Enfin le professeur McGonagall apparut échevelée et de très mauvaise humeur. Elle nous envoya au lit à grand renfort de grognements et de cris. Une fois dans le dortoir je vis que Lily était couchée. Nous l'imitâmes sans bruits. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres décidément heureuse d'être ici. 


	13. Drôles de bruits et gros soucis

_**Drôles de bruit et gros soucis...**_

Halloween fut l'occasion de s'amuser encore plus puis les cours reprirent le lundi suivant... J'adorais toujours autant la métamorphose et les soins aux créatures magiques. Mon rattrapage touchait à sa fin, vers Noël ce serait bon selon McGonagall. Tant mieux parce que je devais maintenant me concentrer un maximum sur mes BUSE comme le répétaient tous les professeurs.

Mon amitié avec Remus était au beau fixe et je me rapprochais de plus en plus des Maraudeurs à cause de lui, pas que ça me dérangeait... Ces derniers semblaient m'apprécier mais je sentais le poids de leurs regards de temps en temps lorsque je détournais les conversations ou éludais certaines questions. Ils étaient intelligents mine de rien et avaient de super notes en cours... C'était très problématique pour moi... A part ça, Sirius et James étaient de vrais rigolos et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur suggérer quelques blagues en m'inspirant des livres de Harry Potter.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas, plus que trois semaines. L'hiver s'installa d'un coup, les gelées firent place à la neige et les courants d'airs glaciaux traversaient les couloirs en nous mordant les joues entre deux salles de classe. Poudlard à cette saison était un vrai enchantement dans tous les sens du terme.

De toute évidence la tombée de flocon et la patinoire que représentait le lac en ravissait plus d'un et une ambiance joyeuse et festive s'installa à l'école. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard du week-end suivant devait aussi y être pour quelque chose... Je comptais y acheter les cadeaux de mes amis : Lily, Lucy, Carmen et les Maraudeurs. C'était la première fois que je pouvais offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un alors je n'allais pas m'en priver ! D'autant plus que Dumbledore m'avait fait parvenir une bourse pleine d'argent...

Lily voulait m'accompagner pour la sortie, les deux autres y allaient avec leur petit copain respectif. Elles avaient fini par sortir avec les garçons avec qui elles discutaient à la fête. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à retenir leur noms, ce devait être Logan et John ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, ils étaient jumeaux mais il suffisait de regarder sous leur oreille pour les différencier, l'un y avait un grain de beauté et l'autre pas mais je ne crois pas que quiconque l'ai remarqué à part moi.

Le vendredi soir alors que nous faisons un devoir de Soin aux créatures magiques sur les serpencendres, Lily se tourna vers moi.

- Dis, on ira où demain au village ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête et répondis tout en fixant un point abstrait sur la cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je portai ma plume à mes lèvres et réfléchis. Où pourrais-je trouver des cadeaux intéressants pour tout le monde ?

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait passer chez Honeydukes, Zonko si tu veux bien, j'attendis qu'elle acquiesce pour continuer, et si on peut passer par toutes les boutiques qu'il y a, je serai aux anges. Pas que je sois très dépensière mais j'aimerais en profiter pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël et comme je n'ai pas trop d'idées...

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête.

- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié Noël, c'est déjà dans trois semaines ! Il faut que je m'occupe des cadeaux moi aussi et je...

Mais elle fut interrompue par une formidable détonation qui retentit dans toute la salle commune. Dans le silence qui s'était fait, je pus déterminer d'où elle venait. Une seconde détonation fit trembler la tour de Gryffondor, tout le monde s'était maintenant tourné vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Lily se leva avec colère tellement brusquement que sa chaise tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Les élèves fixaient l'entrée de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons et ne firent pas attention à elle.

Je la retins par le bras, mis un doigt sur les lèvres et me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Je m'y engageai et montai jusqu'à une certaine porte en bois sombre sans bruit. Je posai la main sur la poignée mais le battant s'ouvrit d'un coup et quelqu'un sortit de la pièce si vite que je n'eue pas le temps de réagir. Un corps me rentra dedans, me projetant en arrière et je dégringolai les marches sur le dos en poussant un petit cri. J'entendis des exclamations dans la Salle Commune. Je me cognais la tête et perdis connaissance quelques secondes.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Lily avait posé ma tête sur ses genoux et j'entendais des cris de colère. Mais ce n'était pas Lily, Lupin hurlait littéralement sur Sirius qui avait les épaules affaissées, signe qu'il se sentait coupable. Ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de suie des pieds à la tête. James et Peter étaient derrière, le premier grimaçait et le second affichait une mine penaude, ils étaient dans le même état que leurs deux autres amis.

- Complètement idiot ! Sans blague, une fenêtre ça s'ouvre pour évacuer la fumée ! Qu'elle idée de sortir comme ça d'autant que tu n'avais aucune raison. N'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouve elle a une commotion ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Totalement irresponsable ! Non mais je vous jure !  
>- Mais Remus, je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était là...<br>- Pas forcément elle, mais les explosions ne sont pas passées inaperçues ! C'est logique ! Alors ça aurait pu être Lily ou n'importe qui d'autre et j'aurais réagi pareil tu le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

Je battis des paupières, incroyable, Remus en colère c'était pire que Lily niveau performances vocales... Waouh ! Pour finir il était quand même plus responsable que les autres et savait faire preuve d'autorité quand il le fallait. J'étais totalement ébahie, totalement surprenant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère. Je tournai la tête pour voir tous les Gryffondor présents le regarder bouche bée, je levai les yeux et vis Lily dans le même état. D'accord, je n'étais donc pas la seule à être surprise.

Sirius vit mon mouvement et fit un petit signe dans ma direction à son préfet d'ami. Celui-ci se désintéressa totalement de lui pour se tourner vers moi.

- Ça va Mia ?  
>- Je crois que je vais avoir une grosse bosse, dis-je en me relevant en grimaçant, mais à part ça je crois que ça va, alors arrête de crier sur Sirius comme s'il venait de tuer quelqu'un d'accord ? Autant que je sache personne n'est mort, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire, mais je crois que ceux-là sont un peu pâles va vérifier au cas où.<p>

Tout le monde éclata de rire même Remus. Pas de doute j'étais encore en forme. Sirius me jeta un regard de remerciement et James me fit un clin d'œil amical. Je me relevai complètement et m'époussetai tranquillement sous les yeux verts vigilants d'une certaine rousse.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, me chuchota-t-elle.  
>- Parfaitement, assurai-je.<p>

Elle haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. J'appris finalement que les Maraudeurs avaient tenté d'assembler une dizaine de pétard du Dr Flibuste et avaient essayé de les allumer pour voir le résultat. Celui-ci avait dépassé leurs attentes et tout le stock était parti en fumée en produisant les fameuses détonations. Les garçons prirent une douche et s'assirent dans un coin de la salle commune. Ils jetaient de temps en temps des regards dans ma direction comme si je risquais de tomber dans les pommes toutes les cinq minutes. Leur inquiétude me fit bien rire.

ooooOoOoooo

Le lendemain matin, Lily et moi parcourions tranquillement la route menant au village de Pré-au-Lard. Nous longeâmes les boutiques en nous arrêtant de temps en temps pour observer à travers la vitrine ce qui s'y trouvait. Alors que nous sortions de chez Honeydukes où j'avais acheté une plume en sucre et quelques autres bonbons dont une énorme sucette qui colore la langue de toutes les couleurs pour Peter, un gros chien poursuivant un rat affolé nous passa sous le nez en faisant trébucher Lily qui tomba à la renverse.

Les passants riaient au passage des animaux et le temps que je me précipite vers Lily pour l'aider à se relever, ils avaient disparu au coin d'une maison mais j'entendais encore les aboiements tonitruants qui retentissaient de temps en temps. Je pouffai et me retournai pour voir James et Remus débarquer haletant et en sueur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous et James mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Remus me sourit et me demanda avec difficulté si j'avais vu un chien et un rat quelque part. J'éclatai de rire, ce qui sembla être une réponse positive pour eux. Ils se regardèrent, soupirèrent et James, qui avait repris son souffle dit :

- Par où sont-ils partis ?  
>- Écoutez les aboiements et vous devriez les trouver, ils ne sont pas très discrets. Ils sont à vous ?<p>

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et évitèrent mon regard.

- Hum... oui...  
>- Peux-tu nous indiquer une direction exacte s'il te plaît ? ajouta Remus en jetant à James un discret regard d'avertissement.<br>- Bien sûr !

Je souris et pointai du doigt le coin de maison où les animaux avaient tourné. Ils s'élancèrent dans la neige en trébuchant et en soupirant comme pour se donner du courage. Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant. Puis je cherchai Lily qui s'était volatilisée dans les airs durant ma brève conversation avec les deux garçons.

Je la retrouvai dans le magasin de fournitures magiques où elle fixait attentivement un lot de plumes d'oie de très bonne qualité. Je toussotai pour signaler ma présence et elle me jeta un bref regard avant de retourner à ses plumes. Je soufflai doucement et commençai un tour pour voir si je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sortions de la boutique avec un petit sac en papier. Nous fîmes ainsi le tour des boutiques du village dans l'après-midi. Lorsque le soleil commença sa lente descente dans le ciel, je proposai à Lily d'aller aux Trois Balais. Elle me fit un grand sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte du bar.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce à l'ambiance chaleureuse, la clameur des voix et les odeurs douces de bois et de bougies nous submergèrent comme une douce brise d'été après la beauté et la pâleur glaciale de l'extérieur. Quelques élèves de Poudlard de tous âges étaient répartis autour des tables de bois dur. Nous en dénichâmes une de libre dans un coin de la salle et je partis chercher nos Bièraubeurres auprès d'une toute jeune Rosmerta, elle devait avoir la vingtaine tout au plus.

Quand je revins à notre table, je vis que nos voisins -que je n'avais pas remarqués avant- n'étaient autres que les Maraudeurs. Lily pinçait les lèvres en attendant mon retour, un air profondément agacé peint sur le visage. Je pouffai et m'assis en lui tendant sa boisson. Elle me lança un regard noir.

- Tu ne sais pas où étaient Black et Pettigrow tout à l'heure par hasard ? siffla-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Remus se raidit derrière elle. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en réfléchissant sur ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre. Les quatre garçons se tendirent imperceptiblement en écoutant et je sentais presque mon cerveau tourner à fond.

- Non, James et Remus couraient après un chien, peut-être que Sirius et Peter n'ont pas eu envie de les aider, ou alors, ils allaient le bloquer un peu plus loin, ou alors...  
>- ... ils faisaient la même chose que ce chien et ce rat et se couraient après dans une autre rue de Pré-au-Lard, termina la rousse.<p>

Je la regardai décontenancée, les autres firent de même derrière puis ils retournèrent à leur conversation comme si de rien n'était malgré leur sourires goguenards et j'éclatai de rire avec Lily. Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant un certains temps puis nous finîmes nos bouteilles et nous reprîmes le chemin du château bien après que les Maraudeurs soient partis.

Je détaillais le paysage, le soleil était maintenant couché mais la ligne d'horizon étincelait toujours d'une vague couleur orangée comme si l'astre solaire luttait pour rester présent. Les arbres givrés ondulaient dans des craquements sinistres, la neige vierge et immaculée qui recouvrait toutes les collines et les champs dans la pénombre scintillait faiblement et donnait une dimension irréelle à cette image. Enfin, la pleine lune s'élevait tranquillement dans le ciel bleu nuit qui commençait à se parsemer d'étoiles dont l'éclat était encore un peu atténué par les dernier rayons du soleil qui brisaient le voile sombre qui recouvrait le monde. Le calme serein qui se dégageait de ce tableau me fit frissonner et je soupirai d'émerveillement.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'au haut portail de fer en silence, nos pieds crissaient sur la neige et je n'arrêtais pas de contempler le paysage crépusculaire qui nous entourait. Puis nous entendîmes un hurlement atroce qui déchira la plénitude de la nuit et nous fit tressaillir.

- Loup-garou, articula Lily quasiment sans bruit.

Je hochai la tête et nous accélérâmes le pas, lorsque je compris soudain. Je poussai un petit cri et m'arrêtai net. Remus... Lily se rendit compte que je n'étais plus à côté d'elle et me rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-elle.  
>- Non... rien...<p>

J'étais pensive en grimpant les marches de pierres qui menaient au grand hall. « Ce soir, me dis-je, ce soir j'irai le voir. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul aujourd'hui. » Nous montâmes dans la salle commune avant le dîner et je vis James, Sirius et Peter assis dans un coin sombre très éloigné de leurs habituels fauteuils près de la cheminée. Ils semblaient soucieux et parlaient à voix basse. Mon amie les aperçut, haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers eux. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante devant, les poings sur les hanches. Ils levèrent la tête vers elle et la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les trois ? dit-elle soupçonneuse.  
>- Rien d'intéressant pour toi crois-moi, répondit Peter.<br>- Et où est Remus ?

Ils se raidirent d'un coup comme s'ils recevaient un coup de fouet et leurs yeux brillèrent d'inquiétude pendant un instant avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs positions initiales et soupirent. Elle ne devait pas avoir vu ce rapide changement d'attitude.

- Parti voir sa tante malade comme presque à chaque fois qu'il peut, il a eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore si ça peut te rassurer.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais voulut en rajouter. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour lui demander de les laisser. Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur mais abandonna et s'éloigna. Je la vis monter l'escalier du dortoir avec une nonchalance feinte. Je me retournai vers les Maraudeurs et me rendis compte que leurs yeux brillaient de gratitude.

- Merci, dit simplement Peter.

Je leur fis un signe de tête et m'en allai, ils semblaient vraiment fatigués et tendus. Stressaient-ils pour cette nuit en plus de s'inquiéter pour leur ami ? Aucune idée mais je les garderais à l'œil cette nuit, histoire qu'ils ne finissent pas dévorés par un loup-garou.


	14. Un sortie mouvementée

_**Une sortie mouvementée**_

Une fois que les filles furent endormies, je me glissai hors de mon lit et descendis silencieusement les marches de pierre froide. Je traversai la salle commune et passai le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois loin de celle-ci, je m'approchai d'une fenêtre et sautai. Je savourai le vent dans mes cheveux, j'éclatai de rire durant ma chute et à moins de quatre mètres du sol, je me transformai en chouette effraie.

L'air s'engouffra dans mes ailes déployées et je m'envolai. Comme cette sensation m'avait manquée ! J'étais transportée de joie ! J'adorais faire des vols nocturnes en plus et j'en profitais un maximum. Je glissais dans l'obscurité avec facilité et je me sentais totalement libre. J'entendis un aboiement en bas et je repérai le gros chien noir que j'avais vu dans la journée, dont la silhouette se détachait dans la nuit. Il était suivi d'un cerf majestueux aux couleurs ambrées.

Un hurlement lugubre retentit et une forme sombre fila vers le chien, je frissonnai et me rapprochai. Je me perchai sur une branche haute d'un arbre à la lisière de la Forêt interdite tout près d'eux. Je les observais avec amusement, le cerf bramait avec force et se faisait poursuivre par les deux canidés. Je discernai un petit corps entre ses bois, ce devait être un rat. Le loup et le chien couraient et se battaient dans une franche camaraderie.

« Eh Patmol arrête avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose ! »  
>« T'inquiète Queudver, je gère. »<p>

Je sursautai, c'était quoi ça ? Je ne rêvais pas, ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour communiquer sous leurs formes animales ! Trop bien, vraiment ils sont super forts ces gars ! Si ça se trouve je peux moi aussi communiquer avec eux... J'essaierais peut-être si l'occasion se présente...

Le loup se figea soudain et renifla l'air autour de lui. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, j'étais sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir mais il semblait sentir mon odeur. Il s'agita alors et gronda doucement comme s'il était inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda James.  
>« J'en sais rien mais il est nerveux tout d'un coup » répondit Peter d'un ton légèrement anxieux.<p>

Lunard me fixa, j'étais mal à l'aise et je me tortillai sur ma branche mais je lui renvoyai son regard au cas où.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste une chouette » dit Sirius qui s'était approché de mon arbre.

Je l'observais d'un air courroucé et à ce moment une voix familière venant du château retentit dans la nuit calme et froide.

- Eh ! Vous ! Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à traîner la nuit dans le parc ! Rentrez dans vos dortoirs immédiatement !

Une chevelure rousse flamboya dans la lumière de la pleine lune et je vis Lily marcher à grands pas vers nous. Je poussai un grand cri silencieux et je ne fus pas la seule... James et Sirius se lancèrent à la poursuite du loup qui se précipitait vers elle.

Lunard gronda férocement, Lily s'arrêta net et je m'envolai. Le loup distançait sans problème les deux animagi et je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper. Je me changeai en faucon pour aller encore plus vite. Je réussis enfin à le dépasser, je plongeai en virant de bord et en me transformant en lynx. Je remarquai au passage que Lily était pétrifiée, qu'elle respirait à peine et que ses yeux étaient exorbités par la peur.

J'entendis les exclamations silencieuses des trois amis lorsque je fonçai droit sur le loup. Nous nous rencontrâmes dans un claquement de mâchoires et nous nous combattîmes férocement chacun voulant soumettre l'autre. Il me projeta quelques mètres plus loin et me rejoignis presque aussitôt. J'avais réussi à le déconcentrer de sa cible d'origine. Le cerf et le chien avaient retrouvé Lily et la poussaient vers le château. Elle se mit à courir vers l'école à leurs côtés tournant le dos à la scène qui l'avait figée.

Je pris la forme d'un énorme tigre pour me relancer dans la bataille mais il s'était déjà jeté sur moi à une vitesse telle que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Je feulai et mon poil se hérissa sur tout mon corps. Nous commençâmes à nous tourner autour dans une posture prédatrice. Les trois autres nous rejoignirent et tentèrent d'apaiser le loup mentalement sans trop de succès.

Il fonça droit sur moi, je voulus l'éviter et sa mâchoire se referma sur ma patte au lieu de ma gorge. Je rugis et l'envoyai voler, j'étais dans une rage folle, il fallait que je me calme parce que j'allais franchement le tuer cet idiot. Sirius et James avaient réussi à l'empêcher de revenir à la charge même si je l'attendais. Ils le calmèrent enfin en lui parlant. Je haletai et lui aussi nous étions tous deux fatigués du combat. Je respirai lentement et retrouvai ma sérénité d'origine. Lily était en sécurité c'était le plus important, une blessure à la patte ce n'était rien comparé à sa vie...

Ils vinrent vers moi, Lunard traînant derrière par honte, c'est déjà ça... Ils semblaient intrigués. Le chien essaya de m'aider à me relever mais j'étais trop lourde et je grognai de douleur. Je lui fis peur. Le cerf se pencha vers moi et me demanda :

« Ça va aller ? »  
>« Qui es-tu ? » ajouta Sirius.<br>« Merci pour tout » glissa Peter.

Je réussis à avoir l'air amusé. Tant pis pour mon secret je vais tout leur dire. Dumby ne sera pas au courant c'est tout. Il faut que je me concentre pour prendre une autre forme moins encombrante et surtout pour me soigner. J'ai cette faculté si je le veux quand je me métamorphose mais il faut de la concentration. Je saignais abondamment il fallait que je me dépêche. Mais d'abord il fallait que je leur réponde.

« Je vais bien merci. Je crois que vous me connaissez. Je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez c'est tout. »

Ils tressaillirent en entendant ma voix et me dévisagèrent avec étonnement, Lunard gémit.

« Mia ? » pensa timidement Peter.  
>« Pour vous servir » lançai-je.<p>

J'eus l'impression que Sirius souriait mais c'était difficile à dire sous forme canine.

« Mia... » commença James.  
>« Deux minutes » le coupai-je.<p>

Ma plaie me faisait vraiment mal et une petite mare de sang s'élargissait au niveau de ma patte, il fallait que je guérisse immédiatement. Je fermai les yeux, je sentais leurs regards peser sur moi. Je me transformais en coyote, cela me prit au moins cinq minutes mais ils attendirent sans rien dire. Je me relevai et m'étirai.

« C'est bon maintenant » dis-je.  
>« Mais tu es guérie ! » s'exclama James.<br>« Ouais, je vous expliquerai les détails plus tard, promis. »  
>« Hum, multinani hein ? » susurra Sirius en s'approchant de moi.<br>« Non tu as raison, métamorfaune » répondis-je.  
>« Cool ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »<br>« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez des animagi ? » répliquai-je.

Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Le loup-garou suivait la conversation attentivement, comprenait-il ce qui se passait ?

« Tu nous as reconnus tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« On peut dire ça comme ça... »<p>

Nous marchions tranquillement à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et ils ne me lâchaient pas des yeux...

« Au fait je sais ce que vous êtes depuis que vous êtes entrés dans mon compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. » ajoutai-je.

J'entendis leurs exclamations muettes, Lunard gémit doucement.

« Comment ? » dit Peter.  
>« Même sous forme humaine j'ai des sens plus développés que la moyenne. J'ai senti votre odeur tout simplement, votre odeur humaine est mélangée à l'odeur de l'animal dont vous prenez la forme. » expliquai-je.<br>« Cela fait beaucoup à assimiler en une soirée ».  
>« Et bien sûr je sais que Remus est ce loup-garou » dis-je en le désignant du museau.<br>« Si tu sais pour nous c'est logique que tu saches pour lui » dit James.  
>« Ça ne t'effraie pas ? » demanda Sirius.<br>« Et toi ? » répondis-je.  
>« OK, on arrête les questions pour le moment. »<br>« C'est une bonne idée, profitons de la nuit pour s'amuser comme jamais ! » dis-je avec bonne humeur.

Je regardais le loup, son langage corporel indiquait son envie de partir mais il n'osait pas. Je grognai amicalement et il se tourna vers moi. Je fonçai vers la forêt et il me suivit, talonné par les trois autres. Il ne tarda pas à me rattraper.

Nous passâmes ainsi la nuit à nous amuser comme des petits fous et nous ramenâmes Lunard à la Cabane Hurlante en traînant les pieds.

OoooooooooO

Le soleil d'hiver caressait ma peau et illuminait la pièce poussiéreuse à travers les planches condamnant les fenêtres. Sur un lit à baldaquin aux draps déchirés et délavés étaient affalés un rat gris et un énorme chien noir au poil hirsute. Un jeune homme à la chevelure noisette sommeillait entre les pattes du chien. Ses traits détendus étaient doux et innocents, il semblait en paix. Je souris, ils étaient si mignons quand ils dormaient ! Limite je les préférais quand ils étaient dans cet état...

J'entendis un petit bruit venant de l'escalier et je me remis sur mes pattes en silence mais je ne m'inquiétais pas : le cerf était absent. Je m'étirai longuement. Je sentis une bonne odeur précéder James qui entra les bras chargés d'un plateau déjeuner gigantesque. Il y avait assez de victuailles pour nourrir une bonne dizaine de personnes.

J'agitai la queue de contentement, il ne me vit pas et déposa le tout sur une petite console en bois dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retourna et poussa un soupir amusé. Je me métamorphosai.

- Ils sont choux comme ça, non ? dis-je.

Il sursauta et me fixa comme un illuminé puis les événements de la nuit semblèrent lui revenir et il sourit.

- Oui et le plus drôle c'est de les réveiller parce qu'il faut être parti avant que Mme Pomfresh n'arrive. Regarde faire le pro.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste de chef d'orchestre. Un énorme seau d'eau apparut. Je clignai des yeux comme une folle puis luttait pour ne pas rire. James leva sa baguette et le seau se renversa dans un grand bruit sur les trois formes étendues sur le lit.

- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un cri étranglé retentit et les deux animagi se transformèrent brusquement. Ils regardèrent tous les trois autour d'eux d'un air déboussolé et ahuri et se fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire avec James. Remus parut surpris de me voir et tira une tête qui redoubla mon hilarité, Sirius et Peter se joignirent à nous. Nous nous calmâmes cependant rapidement.

Remus réussit à dire quelque chose d'inaudible même pour moi en me pointant du doigt. Ne lui a-t-on jamais dit que c'était malpoli ? Je haussais les sourcils.

- Pardon ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-il.<p>

Les trois autres pouffèrent et je leur jetai un regard agacé.

- As-tu des souvenirs de tes nuits de transformation ?

Il parut choqué que je sache et me vrilla de ses prunelles interrogatives. J'agitai la main pour signifier « plus tard » et attendit la réponse.

- Un peu plus depuis que je suis avec les gars, répondit-il en hésitant.

Je hochai la tête et regardai les trois autres.

- D'accord, donc tu te souviens de toute la nuit dernière ?  
>- Presque, euh... il y avait une odeur bizarre...<br>- Sûrement la mienne...  
>- Euh... une élève...<p>

Il lança un coup d'œil paniqué à ses amis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire du mal à Lily, dit James.  
>- Lily ?!<br>- Ce n'est pas grave pour le moment, elle ne se doute de rien, dis-je.  
>- D'accord, sûre ? Il attendit le signe de tête affirmatif de Peter pour continuer. Je me suis battu contre un tigre ?!<br>- Oui...  
>- Et après il y avait un coyote...<br>- Exactement et il est resté avec vous jusqu'à la fin de la nuit ! m'exclamai-je.  
>- Attends tu veux dire que le coyote c'était...<br>- Moi, tu as tout compris, je suis aussi le tigre qui t'a empêché d'attaquer Lily et je suis l'odeur bizarre que tu as sentie.  
>- Mais alors tu n'es pas une multiani ?<br>- Non, c'est une métamorfaune ! Trop cool hein Lunard ? s'écria James.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et me fixa. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard en quasi-totalité mais pour le moment mon ventre ne cesse de me demander si je peux le remplir avec toute la nourriture qui se trouve sur ce plateau alors bon appétit !

Je pris une brioche moelleuse et mordit dedans. Les autres firent de même et nous partageâmes ce petit déjeuner en toute convivialité. Nous effaçâmes toute trace de notre passage et Remus resta dans la chambre pour attendre Mme Pomfresh.

Le trajet dans le tunnel se fit en silence, arrivé à la sortie, James déploya sa cape d'invisibilité sur nous. Le château était étrangement silencieux, nos pas résonnaient sur la pierre froide et je me sentais épiée. Nous montâmes l'escalier de marbre et la Grosse Dame nous ouvrit le passage en ronchonnant sur les élèves qui passaient la nuit hors du dortoir.

James replia sa cape et nous échangeâmes des sourires fatigués. Je montais dans mon dortoir et me glissai sous les couvertures sans prendre la peine de me changer.


	15. Petite surprise matinale

_**Petite surprise matinale...**_

Nous passâmes à l'infirmerie en douce voir Lunard le lendemain matin. Il était encore plus fatigué que nous et il ne parla pas beaucoup se contentant d'écouter avec attention. Je dus tout leur expliquer, enfin tout ce que je pouvais, et ils durent accepter le fait que j'étais obligée de garder certains trucs pour moi. Je ne leur parlais donc pas des livres de Harry Potter ni de mes voyages spatio-temporels.

Le fait que je sois dans le secret renforça nos liens et par la même, Sirius arrêta enfin d'essayer de me séduire. Par la suite, ils me firent participer beaucoup plus à leurs blagues et m'intégraient à leurs réunions de préparation aux nuits de pleine lune si bien que je passais quasiment tout mon temps en leur compagnie.

Lily m'en voulait un peu, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je les laissais, elle, Carmen et Lucy pour aller avec ces fauteurs de troubles. Les filles au contraire en furent très heureuses et en profitèrent pour essayer de se rapprocher des quatre garçons au grand dam de leurs petits amis respectifs. A peine une semaine après ma première nuit de pleine lune, Lily nous avait raconté une histoire... surprenante.

- Le week-end dernier, j'étais en train de faire ma ronde de préfet dans les couloirs et j'avais entendu du bruit à l'extérieur, nous dit-elle. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai distingué quatre formes qui bougeaient dans l'obscurité près de la forêt. Je suis descendue pour attraper les idiots qui étaient sortis après le couvre-feu. Je me suis dirigée vers les silhouettes en voulant leur passer un savon, l'une d'entre elles s'est figée et est partie en courant dans ma direction. J'ai vu que ce que j'avais pris pour un humain était en fait un loup-garou, je poussai un cri de stupeur avec Carmen et Lucy. Je n'ai pas réussi à bouger sur le moment en voyant la créature foncer vers moi mais une masse informe est tombée du ciel et s'est interposée entre nous. Je crois que c'était une panthère ou quelque chose dans le genre, elle s'est battue avec le loup-garou.

Les filles avaient leurs mains devant leur bouches et les yeux grands ouverts, j'essayais d'avoir la même tête horrifiée, c'était dur. J'avais surtout envie d'éclater de rire...

- Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que quelque chose me poussait vers le château, en fait c'était un cerf et un gros chien, continua-t-elle. Ils m'ont guidée vers la grande porte de chêne et une fois que j'étais en sécurité à l'intérieur, ils sont repartis vers le combat qui faisait rage. Quand je suis remontée, le calme était revenu dans le parc bien que je distinguais toujours les silhouettes des cinq animaux. J'ai trouvé ça très étrange...  
>- Non sans blague! lançai-je ironiquement. C'est très courant de voir des loups-garous !<p>

Lily me jeta un regard peu amène et leva les yeux au ciel. Carmen ne se remettait toujours pas de l'histoire et Lucy avait fermé les paupières et était pâle comme la mort. Je restai avec elles afin de m'assurer qu'elles n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé puis je m'éclipsai pour aller raconter l'épisode aux garçons qui furent soulagés de savoir que Lily n'avait rien compris du tout.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à faire des projets pour les vacances. Les garçons s'étaient mis en tête de me faire découvrir tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser lors de leurs diverses escapades. Et puis surtout, ils voulaient faire en sorte que je ne me perde plus dans le château... J'eus beau leur rappeler que j'avais un très bon sens de l'orientation, ils ne voulurent rien entendre. Si bien qu'ils passèrent plusieurs jours à lister tous les raccourcis et passages qu'ils connaissaient. Même Remus se prit au jeu et Peter suivit le mouvement. Ils en discouraient longuement pendant les cours, les récréations, les soirées... ils ne firent que ça pendant presque une semaine et à la fin, leur liste prenait un parchemin de cinquante centimètre de long.

Lorsqu'ils me montrèrent ce rouleau noirci d'encre, je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel et me détournai. Ils me rejoignirent en courant presque.

- Tu ne comprends pas Mia, m'avait alors dit Sirius, sans le vouloir tu nous handicapes sérieusement lors de nos sorties, alors il vaut mieux que tu saches tout ça toi-même.

Les autres avaient hoché la tête d'un air convaincu et je m'étais retenue de répliquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'avais fini (enfin) ma remise à niveau et vu la tête de McGonagall à la fin du dernier test, je n'étais pas la seule à être soulagée. Heureusement car le niveau des cours empirait, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre en potions et en botanique, les deux matières que je détestais le plus. A part ça, j'étais la première en classe de sortilège et en métamorphose, chose qui n'étonnait pas les Maraudeurs car après tout « être métamorfaune, c'est de la métamorphose ».

Enfin, le premier jour de vacances arriva. Tout le monde fut bien sûr réveillé à six heures et demie dans notre dortoir par Lily. Cette dernière finit de faire ses bagages pendant que je descendais dans la salle commune. Je fus surprise d'y trouver les Maraudeurs au complet.

- Salut les gars ! lançai-je à la cantonade.  
>- 'lut, marmonnèrent-ils.<br>- Et bien je vous croyais lève tard ! Vous m'expliquez ? demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur un fauteuil près d'eux.  
>- Non, souffla James.<p>

Je les observai, soupçonneuse. Ils avaient de grosses poches violettes sous leurs yeux au regard vitreux et leur teint parcheminé leur donnait l'air de zombies. Je me penchai vers eux et chuchotai :

- Vous, vous avez passé la nuit à préparer quelque chose pour ce matin, non ?

Ils me lancèrent des regards agacés sous leurs paupières mi-closes.

- T'es la première personne extérieure à notre groupe à nous connaître aussi bien, ça a des désavantages parfois, répliqua Sirius avec toute la hargne dont il était capable en cette heure.  
>- Non au contraire ! s'exclama Remus dans un sursaut de lucidité et se redressant sur son fauteuil. On est tellement fatigués qu'on va être incapable de déclencher quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas à notre place ?<p>

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de me scruter des pieds à la tête.

- Je suis partante, ajoutai-je, mais il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez ce que je dois faire.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, signe qu'ils s'avouaient vaincus.

- D'accord, murmura James, alors tu vas...

OoooOoOoooO

Il était sept heures du matin et tous les élèves déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Les douze sapins donnaient une ambiance festive à l'ensemble des convives amassés autour des tables. Les garçons avaient tout préparé, je n'avais plus qu'à prononcer la formule. Ils m'avaient tout expliqué juste avant de monter dans leur dortoir pour se reposer. J'avais un appareil photo avec moi afin qu'ils puissent admirer leur œuvre après. J'attendis le bon moment, sortit discrètement ma baguette de ma manche et chuchotai :

- Alveum blanco.

Des flocons de neige scintillants commencèrent à tomber au niveau des fenêtres et des portes comme un rideau immaculé. Je continuai sans prêter attention aux exclamations de surprise qui retentissaient autour de moi.

- Rem red.

Toute la salle se retrouva tapissée de rouge brillant où était écrit « Joyeux Noël » en blanc : les murs, les tables, les sapins, les couverts, les assiettes, la nourriture et même les liquides prirent ces couleurs. Seuls les élèves et les professeurs restèrent normaux sauf les chapeaux de ces derniers.

Tout le monde était ébahi devant ce spectacle et il y eut de nombreux applaudissements. Même Lily sembla apprécier, elle souriait d'émerveillement. Le petit clic de l'appareil photo lui fit tourner la tête vers moi.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que cela vient de la bande à Potter ?  
>- Non, tu as raison.<p>

Beaucoup d'élèves cherchaient des yeux lesdits garçons mais ils ne risquaient pas de les trouver. Je vis que la plupart boudaient leur déjeuner à cause de sa nouvelle couleur et je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Je montai sur le banc.

- S'il vous plaît ! criai-je.

Je brandis mon appareil photo et agitai les bras afin que tout le monde me regarde. Pas que j'aimais être le centre d'attention mais cela était nécessaire pour clarifier certaines choses.

- Eh oh, tout le monde ! dis-je en haussant encore le ton.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Des centaines de visages étaient tournés vers moi, je me raclai la gorge.

- Bien, hum... pour répondre aux nombreuses questions que je sens venir... Oui, ce sont Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow qui ont réalisé ceci.

Un brouhaha s'éleva, je pris une photo et attendis un peu. Comme ça ne se calmait pas, je lançai des étincelles rouges avec ma baguette.

- Silence ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je vous informe que la nourriture est encore comestible, elle a juste changé de couleur et pour finir... pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris, Joyeux Noël !

Je pris une dernière photo générale et me rassis. Ils applaudirent quasiment tous, même les Serpentard.

Enfin se fut l'heure de partir. Quand Lily vint me dire au revoir à la suite de Lucy et Carmen, elle me murmura à l'oreille :

- Remercie-les pour moi, c'était magnifique ! Joyeux Noël Mia !

Je lui souriais et attendis un certain moment que tous les élèves et professeurs soient sortis de la salle. Je me levai et pris des photos de tous les coins possibles. Le sortilège ne prendrait fin que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus personne.

Je sortis à grand pas sans un regard derrière moi. Je montai rapidement les étages pour rejoindre la salle commune. Lorsque j'entrai, les quelques Gryffondor qui restaient applaudirent. Je leur fis un signe de tête, les joues en feu et montai directement dans le dortoir des garçons.

Là, je m'arrêtai sur le seuil et souris. Ils étaient en train de dormir. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se changer. Sirius gisait en travers de son lit, les pieds et la tête dans le vide. Peter était carrément tombé par terre enroulé dans sa couette et son coussin. Remus était roulé en boule et James dormait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et les lunettes de travers. Ils étaient trop mignons !

Je m'approchai difficilement en évitant de marcher sur les divers objets éparpillés par terre. Ce dortoir était un vrai capharnaüm ! Je mis une couverture sur Remus et James, enlevai les lunettes de ce dernier et les posai sur sa table de chevet. Je repositionnai Sirius dans son lit et le couvris lui aussi. Je fis léviter Peter sur son matelas doucement. Je tirais les rideaux de Peter et Remus en passant.

Je ramassai quelques-unes de leurs affaires sur le sol et les rangeai sans bruit. Je tombai sur la cape de James qui pendait sur le poêle, je la remis dans son armoire. Lorsque je trouvai des caleçons sales, j'eus un mouvement de recul, je me pinçai le nez et finis par les envoyer valser à travers la pièce jusqu'au panier à linge…

James poussa un grognement et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je me figeai en espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il ne réagit pas, j'empilai encore quelques livres et les fis léviter dans un coin.

J'admirai mon œuvre, ce n'était pas extraordinaire mais on pouvait dire qu'il y avait quand même une nette amélioration. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et me retournai une dernière fois. Sirius resserra sa couverture autour de lui, Peter ronflait doucement. Je tirai les rideaux de James et de Sirius d'un coup de baguette. Je soupirai et souris en refermant le battant le plus silencieusement possible. Ils étaient si différents quand ils dormaient !

Je descendis dans la salle commune et pris un livre en attendant qu'ils se réveillent.


	16. Questionnements

_**Questionnements**_

Dès que Mia franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, nous nous levâmes pesamment et montâmes dans notre dortoir. Peter s'enroula automatiquement dans sa couette, je m'étendit tranquillement, Sirius s'effondra sur son lit avec la grâce d'un hippopotame et j'entendis James faire de même avec un bruit sourd. Aucun de nous n'avait pris la peine de se changer.

Je me réveillai au son d'une porte se fermant avec un petit claquement sec, ça venait du côté de James. Je me redressai doucement et m'aperçus que j'étais recouvert d'une couverture et que mes rideaux étaient tirés. J'entrouvris ceux-ci et vit Mia qui s'affairait dans la pièce quasi-silencieusement. Elle s'était penchée dans un coin d'où elle recula rapidement, elle brandit sa baguette et un caleçon à Sirius me passa sous le nez, me faisant grimacer.

Je la regardais encore un peu et me rendit compte que tout était un peu mieux rangé autour de moi... James remua dans son sommeil et elle se figea brusquement, avant d'empiler des livres qu'elle fit glisser près de ma table de chevet à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, se retourna, ferma les rideau de James et Sirius. Elle soupira, je vis qu'elle souriait et sortit du dortoir. Je me rallongeais en songeant qu'elle n'était pas aussi revêche qu'on pourrait le croire. Je me rendormis le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, je descendis dans la salle commune quasiment déserte. Mia était étendue sur le tapis en face de la cheminée ronflante et bouquinait tranquillement. J'eus à peine posé le pied sur le sol qu'elle me demanda joyeusement:

-Alors bien dormi?

Elle se releva, me jeta un coup d'œil et s'assit en tailleur en refermant son livre. Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle glissa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles -une petite habitude qui amusait beaucoup James, il faisait toujours en sorte de la décoiffer- ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Oui, ça m'a vraiment fais du bien! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée en nous attendant?  
>-Non ça va, répondit-elle en brandissant son livre, je lisais l'Histoire de Poudlard !<br>-Passionnant... marmonnai-je.  
>-Oh, fais pas cette tête. C'est vraiment super intéressant, il y a plein de trucs qui pourraient vous être utiles là-dedans!<br>-Nous être utile alors, rectifiai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, son sourire s'élargit.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Je me tortillais de gêne. Elle me fixait, les yeux brillants et je n'arrivais pas à me détourner devant l'intensité de son regard. Le feu derrière elle craqua bruyamment.

-Pourquoi? Réussit-je à demander.  
>-De m'accepter avec vous, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.<p>

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais j'entendis un chuchotis derrière moi, un murmure moqueur en fait. Mia écarquilla les yeux et prit une teinte pivoine, je me retournais et trouvais mes trois amis au pied de l'escalier de pierre en train de discuter entre eux avec un petit sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Je me raclai la gorge et ils remarquèrent enfin que nous les avions vu et s'approchèrent comme si de rien n'était.

-Nous ne vous dérangeons pas? Sinon, on peut s'en aller... demanda Sirius en faisant sa tête d'innocent et en faisant mine de partir.

J'eus une envie soudaine de l'étrangler, je voulais effacer ce sourire moqueur de son joli minois mais je me retins. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils pensaient ces idiots, n'importe quoi! Mia prit le parti d'éclater de rire en leur enjoignant de s'asseoir près de nous. Ils s'affalèrent sans aucune grâce sur les fauteuils moelleux autour de l'âtre illuminé. Le silence revint, mes amis s'échangeant toujours des regards complices, baillant de temps en temps et profitant du calme rare de la salle commune.

-Au fait Mia, et notre petite animation? Demanda enfin James.  
>-Grandiose! S'écria-t-elle. Tout le monde a adoré, Lily m'a même demander de vous remercier, fait très rare qui mérite d'être souligné!<p>

Tout nos regards convergèrent dans un parfait synchronisme vers James qui affichait son air légèrement rêveur habituel.

-Quoi? Interrogea-t-il en nous remarquant.  
>-Non, rien Cornedrue, rendors-toi, soupira Sirius d'un air blasé. T'as pris des photos au moins? Ajouta-t-il en regardant Mia.<br>-Bien sûr Patmol! Tu me prends pour qui? Il n'y a plus qu'à les développer à la méthode sorcière!

Je me souvins soudain d'une chose.

-Dit c'est pas toi qui est passée ranger notre dortoir par hasard?

Ses joues rougirent une nouvelle fois, les trois autres froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre le moins du monde. Elle se redressa, sourit et répondis:

-Oui, c'est moi. J'étais montée vous annoncer la réussite de votre plan mais vous étiez endormis.

Son regard s'adoucit considérablement à cette évocation et j'échangeai des coups d'œil alarmés avec les autres.

-J'ai rangé un petit peu à cause du bazar horrible qu'il y avait et encore, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait!  
>-Ah! C'est pour ça que j'avais une couverture sur moi, s'exclama Sirius.<br>-Bravo Einstein! Répliqua-t-elle.

Silence. Elle avait dit quoi? Je vis Peter se frotter la tête d'incompréhension.

-Eyesteyen? C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il.

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle puis eut un sourire compréhensif, le genre qu'on a lorsque que l'on va expliquer à un petit que un et un font deux.

-C'est un moldu, un savant fou super intelligent, c'était ironique.  
>-Ah...<p>

Elle soupira de résignation devant notre inculture et retourna à sa lecture. Je l'observais quelques instant puis j'entendis des chuchotis du côté de James et de Sirius. Ce dernier jetait de fréquent coups d'œil vers Mia et l'autre ajouta distinctement, du moins pour moi « C'est quand même la honte devant une fille... » Peter quant à lui somnolait en fixant la danse des flammes dans la cheminée devant nous. Mia soupira encore et redressa la tête.

-Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi, vous me ferez signe! Dit-elle exaspérée.

Les deux fautifs se figèrent et tournèrent très lentement la tête vers elle, dans une attitude de coupable pris sur le fait. J'attendis qu'elle s'énerve avec un petit sourire satisfait mais le silence s'éternisa. Soudain, le ventre de Peter se manifesta bruyamment, le tirant de sa torpeur et nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Je crois que tu as fait, dis-je hilare à l'adresse de Peter.  
>-Descendons à la Grande Salle, suggéra Mia.<br>-J'ai hâte de manger, souffla Sirius en s'étirant.  
>-Je dirai même plus, ajouta James, j'ai faim! Rugit-il.<p>

Nous traversâmes le portrait de la Grosse Dame en riant devant sa bêtise.

-Dit Mia, commença James un fois installés à table, même avec ce que tu nous as raconté l'autre jour, on ne sait pas grand chose de toi.  
>-Comme quoi?<br>-Bah tes goûts, ta famille et tout ça, continua Peter.

Sirius et moi acquiesçâmes, j'étais heureux qu'ils aient enfin abordés le sujet. Elle se tendit et pinça les lèvres tout en nous dévisageant, cherchant sûrement la blague, il n'y en avait pas.

-Allez c'est donnant donnant, on répondra à certaines de tes questions en retour, promis-je.

Les autres protestèrent mais je les fis taire d'un geste, je sentais qu'elle allait craquer. Cependant, elle ne répondit pas et se servit des patates et du ragoût en nous ignorant royalement. A la fin du repas, devant notre insistance, elle capitula. Nous en sautâmes de joie en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle se leva avec raideur et nous jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré.

-Par contre c'est maintenant et dans un endroit de mon choix, nous dit-elle sèchement.  
>-D'accord, s'écrièrent en chœur James et Peter.<p>

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment le château pour savoir où trouver un endroit tranquille. Pourtant, elle nous guida jusqu'au septième étage d'un pas assuré et s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet enseignant la danse aux trolls. Elle fixa le mur nu en plissant les yeux.

-Quel endroit superbe! S'exclama James avec un sourire narquois.  
>-Oui, tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit idéal pour discuter? Ajouta Sirius avec le même sourire que Cornedrue.<br>-Taisez-vous, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant le mur, le front plissé comme si elle était concentrée sur quelque chose... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Et s'arrêta de nouveau devant la pierre froide, une porte était apparue...

Nous étions totalement interloqués, elle nous adressa un sourire triomphant en ouvrant le battant. Elle nous poussa à l'intérieur, nous restâmes sur le seuil, hésitant mais elle claqua la porte derrière nous, ne nous laissant pas le choix.

-Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande aussi appelée la Salle Va et Vient!

La pièce où nous étions était très lumineuse malgré le peu de fenêtre que je voyais, les murs étaient écarlates, sur le sol étaient étendus deux grands tapis bruns, dans un coin, une imposante bibliothèque pleine de livres en tout genre se dressait entourée de deux fauteuils de lecture et d'un petite table. En face de nous ronflait un feu de cheminé dans un énorme âtre de pierre blanche qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. Sur la cheminée je voyais un blason rassemblant un chien, un loup, un cerf et un rat sculptés de façon très stylisée. Trois canapés rouges et moelleux étaient disposé près des flammes.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, mes amis étaient bouche bée à côté de moi. Je vis Peter effleurer les reliures de livre rangés dans la bibliothèque, James et Sirius observaient autour d'eux avec stupéfaction et la bouche grande ouverte. Je m'approchais des l'âtre et touchais du bout des doigts la sculpture, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tout ça n'était pas réel. Je vis du coin de l'œil Mia s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés près du feu toujours souriante. Je me tournais vers elle et la regardais, des interrogations plein la tête, elle dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle me fit un regard des plus énigmatiques.

-Venez vous asseoir! Lança-t-elle en tapotant le velours à côté d'elle.

Nous obéîmes et nous enfonçâmes dans les canapés. A voir son visage, elle adorait nous voir aussi perdus.

-Quand as-tu découvert cette salle? Demandai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux verts pétillèrent.

-Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai plus de ressources que vous ne le pensez... Alors ces questions? lança-t-elle avec malice.

Nous échangeâmes des regards ahuris. Mais d'où sortait cette fille? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me le demandais. Peter nous signala d'un geste discret qu'elle était là et que nous en reparlerions plus tard puis il demanda:

-Tu est née quand? Quel jours, mois?  
>-Tu n'as pas de chance, celle-là, j'y répondrais pas.<br>-Et pourquoi?  
>-J'ai mes raisons dont l'une et pas les moindre c'est que je vous connais, donc les petites surprises au saut du lit... Non merci!<p>

Nous éclatâmes de rire et continuâmes à l'interroger toute l'après midi. Entre deux plaisanteries, nous nous renseignâmes sur sa vie et ses goûts et elle faisait de même avec nous.

Après manger, nous lui fîmes découvrir quelques passages secrets. James et Sirius essayaient toujours de connaître son anniversaire mais elle ne fléchit pas. Elle finit cependant par s'énerver et les menaça de se transformer en dragon, d'abord ils ne la crurent pas puis lorsqu'ils virent son regard, ils reculèrent dans l'escalier, elle les suivit avec un air carnassier. Peter et moi les regardions avec un sourire moqueur. Patmol voulut accélérer, j'entendis le bois craquer et il tomba d'un coup. La marche sur laquelle il avait posé le pied s'était cassée et il était enfoncé jusqu'au genou. Mia éclata de rire avant nous et elle eut ce regard bizarre qu'elle avait si souvent comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle remarqua que je l'observais et se détourna pour aller aider James qui essayait tant bien que mal de sortir un Sirius aussi hilare que lui du trou.

Cette fille avait décidément l'habitude de me troubler. Nous n'avions pas fini d'être surpris... 


	17. Moment entre amis et arrivée impromptue

_**Moment entre amis et arrivée impromptue...**_

- ... comme ça, elle ne se doutera de rien et on pourra tout organiser rapidement !

James n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis une demi-heure. Je continuai à hocher la tête comme si j'étais passionné par ce qu'il disait mais j'avais décroché depuis longtemps déjà. Je fixais la cheminée sans la voir en listant toutes les bizarreries encore inexpliquées du château, à commencer par Mia, alias Plumdor ou Plum'. Son surnom venait de la petite tâche dorée qu'elle possédait sur chacune de ses transformations ainsi que sa préférence marquée pour les volatiles.

J'entendis vaguement James se taire, soupirer, il y eut un éclair de lumière et je me retrouvai suspendu dans les airs par la cheville.

- Ahhhh ! Corndedrue, descends-moi tout de suite ! hurlai-je sous les rires de la dizaine de Gryffondor présents.  
>- Bien sûr mon cher Patmol, si tu me cites la dernière phrase que je viens de dire, dit-il ses yeux rieurs fixés sur moi.<br>- Désolé mais tu es tellement passionnant que j'ai tout oublié...  
>- Alors tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je me décide à te descendre.<br>- James, s'il-te-plaît, suppliai-je.  
>- Non.<p>

Ce traître se détourna et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier du dortoir. Je dégainai ma baguette qui se trouvait dans ma manche et visai soigneusement -notez l'exploit la tête à l'envers- je marmonnai ensuite une formule et la peau de mon meilleur ami prit une délicate teinte verdâtre. Les autres éclatèrent de rire mais il monta sans se rendre compte de rien. Je souris, fier de mon coup et annulai le sort qui me retenait suspendu d'un petit coup de baguette. J'atterris souplement sur le tapis et repris ma place dans le gros fauteuil moelleux que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

Lunard entra dans la salle commune suivi de Queudver, ils portaient chacun deux ou trois livres. Je baillais longuement tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé en face de moi.

- Où est Mia ? demandai-je.  
>- Une fois le devoir de potions terminé, elle est partie se promener dans le château en nous laissant ses affaires, dit Lunard en désignant le troisième sac qu'ils avaient rapporté.<br>- James est parti où ? demanda à son tour Peter.  
>- Il...<p>

Je fus interrompu par un horrible hurlement, à la limite du cri suraigu typiquement féminin. Mon sourire satisfait fit froncer les sourcils de Remus alors que Queudver se tassait dans son siège, apeuré. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce. On entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers et James apparut, littéralement vert et en colère. Je m'écroulai de rire avec plus de la moitié des autres élèves devant les regards stupéfaits de Remus et Peter.

- Sirius Black ! vociféra mon ami en avançant à grandes enjambées vers moi.

Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste brusque et je fis de même tranquillement en le défiant du regard.

- Sirius, enlève-moi cette horreur tout de suite !

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus arrogant et secouai la tête de gauche à droite le plus lentement possible, histoire de l'exaspérer encore plus. Il rugit et je vis du coin de l'œil Lunard amorcer un geste pour se lever.

- Tu vas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je me décide de te rendre ton apparence normale, minaudai-je, reprenant ses propres mots.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention très claire de me jeter un sort, je me tenais prêt.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tout simplement annulé Cornedrue ? demanda Peter avec l'air docte qu'il prenait quand il se moquait de nous.

Je soupirai de déception mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la mine dépitée de mon ami. Pris dans l'énervement de l'instant, il n'avait de toute évidence pas pensé à cette solution. Il pointa sa baguette sur son visage et marmonna la formule. Sa peau redevint normale mais il garda une certaine rougeur au niveau des joues. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil rouge à côté de moi.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Patmol, susurra-t-il, ou ma colère sera terrible...

Je pouffai. Peter prit un livre dans son sac et se cacha derrière. Remus semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait la danse du feu d'un air absent comme souvent ces dernier temps. J'échangeai un regard complice avec James.

- Eh, Lunard reste avec nous ! lançai-je.

Il sursauta et me jeta un regard ahuri.

- C'est pas le moment de dormir, ou de rêver, ajouta James avec un sourire moqueur.

Notre ami devint rouge pivoine et détourna la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter s'il-vous-plaît ? chuchota-t-il.  
>- Non, et si tu nous en parlais enfin ? demandai-je.<br>- Il n'y a rien à dire...  
>- Bien sûr que si !<br>- En parlant de ça, vous avez réfléchi à l'anniversaire de Mia ? intervint Peter.  
>- Oui, j'en parlais avec Sirius avant qu'il ne me transforme en feuille de chou géante, il faudrait organiser une fête.<br>- En plus, si on en parle devant elle, elle ne se doutera de rien, elle pensera que c'est pour le Nouvel An. Quelle idée de naître le 2 janvier !

Je souris d'un air entendu, Remus avait pris la perche que lui avait tendue Peter mais on reviendra sur le sujet un jour ou l'autre... Surtout que c'est drôle de le voir se tortiller de gêne quand on en parle.

- Dans ce cas, il faut aussi organiser un truc pour le premier de l'An, sinon, elle comprendra rapidement, dis-je.  
>- Oui, mais ce sera une toute petite fête vu qu'on est à peine quinze Gryffondor... Et puis, si on a eu du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau c'est parce qu'elle redoutait qu'on lui fasse quelque chose donc il faut être super discrets, remarqua Peter.<br>- Et si on fêtait les deux en même temps ? Ça serait une fête surprise sans en être une ! Non ? suggéra James avec enthousiasme.  
>- Cornedrue, des fois, je me dis que tu es un génie ! m'écriai-je.<p>

Les autres approuvèrent. James se leva et salua avec de grands gestes avant de se rasseoir. Nous éclatâmes de rire au moment où Mia entrait en trombe dans la salle commune.

- Salut les gars ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre.

Nous échangeâmes des regards interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui... ? commença James mais il fut interrompu par Mia qui redescendait déjà les escaliers, sa baguette à la main. Elle ouvrit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant McGonagall dans l'encadrement accompagnée de trois élèves aux visages inconnus. Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Ces élèves nous arrivent directement de l'Institut de Salem et vont vivre au rythme de notre école durant un temps indéterminé. Veuillez les accueillir avec la politesse que j'attends de mes élèves, clama-t-elle en nous lançant à tous un regard acéré.

Elle s'en alla, laissant les nouveaux plantés en plein milieu du carré. Mia s'approcha d'eux et ils échangèrent quelques mots à mi-voix. Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous avec ce regard si énigmatique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. 


	18. Présentation et mystères

_Présentation et mystères_

Ils s'approchèrent de nous, suivant Mia. Le premier était roux, grand et carré, ses yeux marron chocolat nous dévisageaient derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, une démarche souple et assurée ainsi qu'un petit air de mauvais garçon. Dans l'ensemble, il me rappelait Cornedrue et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi...

Le garçon qui le suivait avait les cheveux mi-longs et blonds, les yeux noirs et il était aussi grand que le roux cependant, il était plutôt maigre. Il avait l'air de ce genre de gars qui rougit dès qu'il croise le regard d'une fille pourtant il devait bien leur plaire. Bien sûr il n'atteindrait jamais la perfection qui est la mienne ou celle de James !

Pour finir, l'adolescente qui les accompagnait possédait un visage très doux, encadré par des cheveux coupés au carré et lisses d'une couleur auburn, ses yeux marron étaient vifs et semblaient nous transpercer tour à tour. Elle avait ce regard intelligent qui m'épatait tant chez Lily et était dans l'ensemble assez jolie.

Tous trois nous regardaient avec un mélange de fascination et de stupeur. Ils s'arrêtèrent à notre niveau. Mia intervint pour briser le silence interminable qui s'était instauré.

- Voilà les amis, je vous présente Rose Wea...lton et Ja...ck et A...natole Pristly. Euh... voici James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.

Lunard la fixait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Queudver semblait s'en foutre royalement et Cornedrue et moi échangions des regards éloquents.

- Enchantée, dis-je, mais je croyais que tu venais de Beauxbâtons ?

Les trois nouveaux se tournèrent vers elle avec un air inquiet tandis qu'elle me foudroyait du regard. Je sentis James à côté de moi se raidir, il devait penser comme moi : que savaient-ils sur elle ?

- Oui, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, c'est juste que j'ai croisé McGonagall dans le couloir et qu'elle m'a demandé de les prendre en charge et de les guider dans le château.  
>- Pourquoi pas nous ? s'indigna Cornedrue.<br>- Oh je ne sais pas... intervint Lunard, peut-être parce qu'elle a jugé que vous étiez trop immatures ? répliqua-t-il.  
>- Tu es préfet ! Ça aurait pu peser sur la balance !<br>- Et alors ?  
>- Personnellement, je doute que ça nous soit utile, je veux dire d'avoir un guide, c'est pas comme si j'avais... Ouille !<p>

Nous nous tournâmes vers le nouveau et Mia. Cette dernière semblait lui avoir envoyé un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? demandai-je.  
>- Rien, dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais à Mia.<br>- En tout cas ça n'a pas plu à Mia, tu devrais te méfier d'elle, elle est redoutable, renchérit Peter qui avait enfin décroché de son livre. En plus le château est vraiment grand, tu risques de te perdre.

Il sembla vouloir répliquer mais les regards que lui lancèrent Mia et Rose le dissuadèrent de continuer. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Je remarquai alors qu'Anatole fixait James d'une façon bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La tête de Jamesie ne te revient pas ? lançai-je.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris et devint rouge tomate. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et marmonna ce qui devait être des excuses mais je crois que personne ne comprit. Jack se trémoussa comme s'il était gêné et Rose éclata de rire.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Cornedrue avec un air de reproche.  
>- Jamesie ! s'écria en hoquetant Rose.<br>- Rhhhoooo c'est bon hein ! répliquèrent James et Jack avant de se jeter des regards surpris.

Mia esquissa un sourire étrange puis se leva en annonçant qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger. Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'ouverture du portrait. James, Remus et moi la suivîmes rapidement, Peter et les nouveaux firent de même avec un petit temps de retard. Je lançai à Queudver un regard éloquent et il fit en sorte d'occuper les trois autres pendant que nous allions rejoindre Mia qui marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir devant nous.

Dès que nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, elle soupira et dit sèchement :

- Pas la peine de me poser des questions, je n'y répondrai pas.  
>- Mais... commença James.<br>- Pas la peine Cornedrue, je ne répondrai à aucune question, puisqu'il n'y a aucune raison de m'en poser. Je sais que c'est toujours à moi qu'il arrive ce genre de chose et je m'excuse mais ces nouveaux sont tout aussi banals que vous.  
>- Justement, nous sommes tout sauf banals, répliquai-je.<p>

Elle secoua la tête avec exaspération et accéléra le pas. Nous ralentîmes au contraire et attendîmes Peter et les étrangers.

- Où est Mia ? demanda Rose.  
>- Elle est partie devant, ne vous inquiétez pas on vous accompagne.<p>

Elle hocha la tête et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, nous repérâmes Mia assise seule à la table des Gryffondor. Nous l'entourâmes sans dire un mot et nous commençâmes à manger sans faire attention aux mines ébahies des nouveaux devant la décoration de la salle.

- Jack et Anatole dormiront dans le petit dortoir en face du vôtre les gars et Rose sera dans mon dortoir, intervint Mia au bout d'un moment.  
>- OK, répondit James.<p>

Le silence retomba, seulement brisé par le tintement des couverts sur les assiettes. Nous mangions comme des ogres, enfournant une quantité astronomique de nourriture en peu de temps, Mia nous observait d'un air blasé tandis que Rose ouvrait de grands yeux. Ses deux amis étaient pourtant pareils que nous.

- Euh... Vous êtes vraiment frères ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas ! tenta Peter dans le but d'engager la conversation.  
>- Oui, dit Jack, je sais la ressemblance n'est pas flagrante mais c'est à cause de...<br>- ... de la génétique, que voulez-vous, ça arrive des fois ! l'interrompit Anatole.  
>- Oui, c'est ça.<br>- Sinon il paraît que...

Nous continuâmes à discuter tranquillement tout en mangeant. Nous fîmes un peu plus connaissance avec eux, j'appréciais vraiment Jack. Quant aux autres, Rose semblait être le genre première de classe mais sympathique quand même et Anatole était plutôt effacé mais quand il parlait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de drôle ou de pertinent, il me faisait un peu penser à Lunard sur les bords... pleine lune en moins bien sûr.

À la fin du repas, le directeur vint les voir pour leur parler de quelques formalités et nous remontâmes à la tour de Gryffondor avec Mia.

- Qui sont-ils vraiment ? demanda Peter.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...<br>- Tu vois très bien de quoi il parle ! m'exclamai-je. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne viennent pas de Salem puisque si c'était le cas, ils auraient un accent américain...  
>- ... en plus j'ai la sensation que Jack ressemble à James et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, ajouta Remus.<br>- Lunard ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment Jack pourrait-il ressembler à James ? s'écria Mia.  
>- Je ne sais pas, c'est là le problème, explique nous !<p>

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Désolée, je ne peux pas...  
>- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? dit James.<br>- Je ne peux pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla rapidement, nous la laissâmes et continuâmes notre route. Je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil préféré en face de la cheminée en soufflant. Mes trois amis firent de même et nous fixâmes les flammes sans les voir, chacun dans ses pensées.

- J'en ai marre des nouveaux mystérieux... soupira James.  
>- Totalement d'accord Cornedrue, renchéris-je. Pour Mia ça va puisqu'elle s'est expliquée avec nous mais eux... Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps donc il faut qu'on devine rapidement.<br>- Pfffff... C'est vraiment énervant ! s'exclama Peter.

Remus n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, de nous tous, ce devait être le plus dépité.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? 


	19. Voyager ou comment être déstabilisée

Voyager ou comment être déstabilisée...

J'étais seule dans la salle sur demande, je réfléchissais à d'autres moyens pour éviter que les Maraudeurs ne se rendent compte de qui étaient Jack, Anatole et Rose. Déjà j'avais été plus que surprise de l'apparence que le directeur avait trouvé pour Anatole, bien sûr je m'étais doutée qu'il était dans l'obligation de le transformer mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir blond, lui qui était à l'origine brun... À part ça je trouvais assez malin de les avoir mis à Gryffondor, si l'on oublie le fait que quatre garçons très curieux y étaient... Et par contre j'en voulais à Dumbledore d'avoir tout raconté me concernant à ces trois-là. Tout ça parce qu'il comptait sur moi pour les ramener chez eux !

Mais c'est vrai que je suis la mieux placée pour les transporter dans leur époque. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je devrais pouvoir les y amener avec moi... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis ici. La salle sur demande est l'endroit idéal pour essayer... ou pas... Non, je devais le faire... Je respirai bruyamment à plusieurs reprises, le stress montant petit à petit... La dernière fois que je l'ai fait j'ai découvert Harry Potter et tout ce qui va avec... Je tentais de me calmer en prenant des respirations profondes.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur me destination. Je me sentis aspirée, sensation familière et je retombais sur mes pieds. Sur une petite place dans un village enneigé. Des maisons serrées les unes aux autres longeaient la grand-rue, les gens se pressaient sur les trottoirs rendus glissants à force d'être piétinés. Personne ne sembla s'apercevoir que je venais de surgir de nulle part. Ils se pressaient de rentrer avant que le soleil ne se couche alors même que le ciel se teintait de couleurs orangées.

Je me glissai dans une petite ruelle plus sombre et me transformai en chat. Je sautai sur une poubelle et de là, parvins au toit. Ensuite je bondis de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre un petit cottage isolé à la sortie du village. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon instinct me conduisit jusqu'ici mais lorsque j'arrivai je trouvai deux jeunes d'environ treize ans, en pleine bataille de boules de neige, observés par un couple au regard bienveillant.

La femme avait les cheveux châtains et ondulés lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches. L'homme avait les cheveux roux et courts, il était grand et carré. Tous deux avaient des yeux marron où perçait une lueur d'inquiétude sous leur air amusé. Il se tenait droit avec les bras croisés tandis qu'elle se collait contre lui. Les deux petits rouquins qui se battaient dans le jardin ne semblaient s'apercevoir de rien et continuaient de se battre avec vivacité.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit avec force. L'homme de retourna et invita à entrer en criant à demi. Sa voix était grave et un peu rauque. Un autre couple apparut, suivi d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Alors ? demanda l'homme roux.  
>- Rien Ron, désolé. La brigade de la police magique fait tout ce qu'elle peut mais c'est difficile à dire vu les circonstances de leur disparition...<p>

Ainsi, le grand roux était Ron Weasley. De là je déduisis que celle qui se tenait à ses côtés était Hermione Granger, que le brun qui venait d'arriver était sans aucun doute Harry Potter et que la femme qu'il tenait par les épaules était Ginny Weasley. Quant au garçon qui les accompagnait, il devait avoir environ vingt ans et je ne savais pas qui c'était...

La petite rousse qui jouait dans la neige vit les nouveaux arrivants et elle courut vers eux en criant :  
>- Maman ! Papa ! Teddy ! Alors où sont James et Albus ?<p>

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras quand ils lui dirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Le compagnon de jeux de la fille les salua puis repartit tête basse vers le fond du jardin. Ginny s'en aperçut et intima à sa fille de rester avec lui. Elle lui lança un regard penaud puis rejoignit son cousin qui devait être Hugo.

- Lily s'en veut, elle croit que si elle avait été avec eux, ils n'auraient pas disparus, expliqua Harry.

Hermione répondit quelque chose tellement bas que je ne l'entendis pas, je décidais donc de me rapprocher. Je descendis du toit et me glissai à pas de velours vers eux quand soudain sans que j'aie entendu quoi que ce soit je me retrouvais dans les bras de Teddy Lupin. Il me caressa doucement entre les oreilles et je me surpris à aimer ça. Il se rapprocha des adultes qui discutaient toujours. Je le sentais tendu comme s'il savait quelque chose.

- ... tu sais que j'ai de bons contacts avec la brigade mais...  
>- Pourquoi les Aurors ne s'en occupent pas ? coupa Ron.<p>

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Tu sais déjà que ce genre d'événements concerne la brigade de la police magique. Je ne vais pas envoyer mes hommes sur cette enquête alors qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec de la magie noire !  
>- Mais...<br>- Ron arrête de faire l'idiot ! s'exclama sa femme avec véhémence.  
>- J'ai trouvé Pattenrond, intervint Teddy, il n'avait pas disparu depuis un certain temps lui aussi ?<p>

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et Hermione tendit les bras vers moi et je m'y retrouvai sans avoir compris ce qui se passait. Ils pensaient que j'étais son chat ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Elle me grattouilla sous le cou et je me laissais faire tant que je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Vous savez que j'ai retrouvé le vieux livre d'Histoire de la Magie de Sirius dans les affaires de James après leur disparition.

Teddy se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il était gêné.

- Euh... J'ai peut-être une idée d'où ils pourraient être, lança-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec une lueur d'espoir. Harry fit un pas vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit avant ?  
>- Euh... J'avais peur de ta réaction... Tu nous as toujours conseillé de ne jamais faire confiance aux inscriptions dans un ancien livre de cours alors...<p>

Hermione jeta un regard étrange à Harry et celui-ci pâlit plus que de raison.

- Tu insinues qu'ils auraient...  
>- Au début des vacances tu as prêté le vieux manuel de Sirius à James pour l'aider dans ses révisions mais en le feuilletant, il est tombé sur quelques formules magiques écrites à la main et sur une énigmatique formule qui disait : « Pour faire comme M. » Alors il a demandé de l'aide à Albus, qui en a demandé à Rose qui m'en a demandé pour résoudre cette phrase. Finalement, j'ai découvert que le sortilège était écrit en encre invisible mais je leur ai conseillé de ne pas l'utiliser tant que nous ne savions pas qui était ''M.'' mais de toute évidence ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Cependant je ne sais pas si leur disparition a un rapport avec cette phrase.<p>

Les quatre adultes étaient bouche bée et Teddy était rouge de honte. Je sautai des bras d'Hermione et leur lançai un dernier regard avant de m'enfuir. Ainsi c'était ça qu'ils avaient fait pour se retrouver dans mon époque. Sirius aurait inventé un sort permettant de voyager dans le passé... Comment ? Ce gars était un génie pas possible... à moins qu'il ait été aidé par les Maraudeurs. Ce devait être ça...

Je me réfugiai dans la ruelle sombre de tout à l'heure et redevint humaine. Deux mains froides m'immobilisèrent avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Elles me traînèrent un peu plus dans l'ombre et me lâchèrent. Je me retournai vivement, prête à attaquer ou me défendre mais je restais paralysée de stupeur.

Sous mes yeux se tenait... moi... Plus vieille peut-être, son visage était plus mûr que le mien, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui tombait sur son épaule. Elle était plus grande que moi et dégageait une espèce d'aura bizarre mais dans l'ensemble, c'était moi, mon visage, mes yeux, mes cheveux... Tout !

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres fines puis m'intima de la suivre avec un geste ample et gracieux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évaluait avec ses yeux verts si prenants. Elle me tourna le dos et marcha dans l'ombre, je la suivis de loin pas encore très sûre de ce qui m'arrivait. Elle m'emmena dans un petit bois qui touchait au village jusqu'à une petite clairière protégée de la neige. Elle s'installa au milieu de celle-ci, sur une petite pierre blanche et je restai plantée là à l'observer.

- Bonjour, dit-elle enfin. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur mais il fallait que je te parle.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse mais je décelais une certaine maturité comme si elle avait vécu des choses terribles. Quelle idiote, bien sûr qu'elle avait vécu des choses terribles ! Si elle était moi alors elle avait vu ses amis mourir, et plein d'autres choses comme ça !

- Je sais ce que tu penses Mia, me dit-elle, je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange de me rencontrer. Mais c'est très pratique ce pouvoir que tu as... que nous avons puisque je savais que tu viendrais et tu devais te douter que j'existais quelque part à cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, encore incapable de parler.

- Tu ne raconteras rien de notre rencontre à personne s'il-te-plaît, puisque cela brise les règles les plus élémentaires de la magie concernant les voyages temporels. Je n'étais pas sensée te rencontrer.

Je hochai la tête de nouveau. Elle sourit, amusée.

- Je te dois des réponses, par exemple : pourquoi es-tu entrée dans ce train, le Poudlard Express ? Sans t'en rendre compte qui plus est !

J'écarquillai les yeux, mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- C'est moi, je t'ai guidée jusque là, je savais ce qui arriverait à partir de là. Je suis aussi le hiboux qui t'as indiqué la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore et plein d'autres choses comme ça, je t'ai guidée du mieux que j'ai pu vers ce monde qui est le tien mais il y a des choses que je n'ai pu empêcher...

Son visage s'assombrit.

- J'aurais bien aimé faire en sorte que Rose, Albus et James ne viennent pas à ton époque, que les Maraudeurs ne meurent pas et bien d'autres choses, mais agir dans l'ombre empêche certaines choses de se produire... Malheureusement... Considère-moi comme une sorte d'ange gardien venu du futur, ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire, et viens me voir dès que tu peux, bien que cela risque d'être difficile...

- D'accord, murmurai- je.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi avec ce sourire énigmatique si déstabilisant.

- Je sais que tu connais les grandes lignes de ce qui va se passer et le fait que tu ne connaisses pas le détail est très bien.  
>- Je ne... commençai- je mais elle me coupa.<br>- Je ne te dirai qu'une dernière petite chose et après tu pourras rentrer chez toi et faire ce que tu as à faire. Le destin n'est pas une chose que l'on peut modifier mais une chose que l'on accepte telle qu'elle est.

Elle disparut à l'instant où elle finit de parler. Son apparition si surprenante et ses paroles énigmatiques me firent douter un instant que ce que j'avais vu était vrai mais l'odeur toujours omniprésente dans la clairière et mes connaissances démentaient la version « ce n'est qu'un rêve ». Je me remis lentement de cette rencontre pendant que le l'obscurité s'installait de plus en plus. Je fermai enfin les yeux et retournai à Poudlard, à mon époque.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais dans la salle sur demande. Je tanguai un peu et tombai dans l'un des fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient. Je restai là le temps de remettre mes idées dans l'ordre. 


	20. La révélation qui n'en est pas une mais

La révélation qui n'en est pas une, mais qui fait mal...

Je parcourais silencieusement les couloirs sombres du château, me cachant dans la pénombre dès que j'entendais un bruit. J'arrivais devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui dormait profondément après avoir évité Rusard, McGonagall et Peeves. Je soufflai de soulagement et je réveillai le tableau. Elle râla mais ouvrit le passage lorsque je lui donnai le mot de passe. Je pénétrai dans la salle commune discrètement, les maraudeurs étaient toujours là, discutant auprès du feu. Je fus étonnée qu'ils soient encore debout alors qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Ils se figèrent tous à mon entrée et se turent. Je leur lançai un regard suspicieux en m'asseyant à côté de Peter.

- Où étais-tu ? me demanda Sirius.  
>- Dans la salle que je vous ai montrée l'autre jour au septième étage.<br>- Ah, OK. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

Je le fixai avec exaspération. J'en avais marre des interrogatoires à répétition ! Je lui répondis cependant en espérant qu'il allait me laisser tranquille ensuite.

- Je voulais du calme, ce château est bien trop bruyant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est agréable, le silence.

Il fronça les sourcils, me prouvant qu'il avait compris mes sous-entendus. Remus pouffa, James détourna les yeux, ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement pourpre. Je souris et m'enfonçai dans le canapé. Peter changea de conversation et enchaîna sur le cours de métamorphose. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Quelle conversation à presque trois heures du matin ! Les deux rigolos se moquèrent de lui avant d'aider Remus à lui en expliquer les grandes lignes. Je soupirai et décidai de monter dans le dortoir des trois voyageurs pour vérifier s'ils dormaient, enfin du moins dans celui des deux garçons.

Je me levai et je sentis quatre paires d'yeux me suivre avec insistance tandis que je m'engageais dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Je frappai à la porte, les conversations que j'entendais à travers le battant s'arrêtèrent brusquement. De toute évidence les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas dormir. J'actionnai la poignée et entrai dans le dortoir. Je fus reçue par un concert de soupirs.

- Oh, c'est toi. On pensait que ce serait soit MacGo', soit tes quatre amis, dit Jack.  
>- On a eu peur, enchaîna Anatole.<br>- Tu étais où ?

Rose soupira devant le manque de tact de ses cousins. Je fermai la porte et m'assis sur le lit de Jack à côté de celle-ci. Je les dévisageai, ils semblaient surexcités, fébriles. Je compris pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Je souris doucement et baillai sans discrétion.

- Je m'entraînais.  
>- À quoi ?<br>- Vous le savez.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Ils commencèrent à haleter en me lançant des regards impressionnés. Je secouai la tête. Je comprenais leurs réactions mais quand même, je n'étais pas à l'aise devant ces regards ébahis.

- Tu es allée dans le futur, notre présent à nous ? demanda Rose comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
>- Oui.<br>- Et... tu as réussi ?  
>- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas voyagé depuis longtemps mais je me souviens comment on fait !<br>- Alors on va pouvoir rentrer bientôt! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses deux cousins grimacèrent de concert. Ça devait leur plaire d'être ici... Aussi je m'empressais d'ajouter je ne n'en avais aucune idée. Ils semblèrent soulagés, a contrario Rose était déçue.  
>- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'y arrive seule mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas si dur de trouver le futur, c'était juste bizarre, je n'y suis jamais allée. J'ai vu vos parents, ils sont inquiets et Teddy se tourmente l'esprit, il pense que c'est de sa faute si vous avez disparus. Je pense qu'il serait bien que je vous ramène avant Noël.<br>- Oh... d'accord... Mais ça ne te laisse que deux jours à peine ! remarqua Anatole.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Ce n'est pas bien que Teddy se sente coupable et puis je pense qu'on en a bien assez vu, ajouta Rose.  
>- Personnellement, je pense qu'on a encore plein de choses à découvrir, et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a la chance de rencontrer notre grand-père et ses amis, les célèbres Maraudeurs ! Même papa n'a pas eu le droit à ça ! Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà créé la carte ? Ce serait trop bien ! J'ai mon exemplaire avec moi mais quand même ! Et puis tu crois qu'ils ont la cape ? Et...<br>- Albus ! s'écria Rose en me lançant des regards alarmés.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais tout, ils n'ont pas encore créé la carte du maraudeur mais ils ont déjà la cape de James, ils sont déjà des animagus aussi.<br>- Vrai ? interrogea Jack avec avidité. Tu sais tout sur tout de notre futur ? Trop la classe !

Rose fronça les sourcils et pâlit.

- Non ce n'est pas bien du tout James ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle doit côtoyer au quotidien des gens dont... dont elle connaît la mort prochaine comme tes grands-parents et même Peter qui deviendra un traître et... et...

Je la coupai d'un geste agacé de la main. Mon visage s'était assombri, je ne voulais pas parler de ça, et encore moins à cette heure. Je regardai le cadran du réveil du dortoir, trois heures et demi.

- Oui, il serait temps d'aller se coucher, bonne nuit !

Je m'enfuyais de la pièce avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse répondre. Je descendis les marches rapidement, croisant au passage Sirius et James qui montaient, je murmurai un vague bonne nuit au passage et continuai mon chemin sans les regarder, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu mon trouble et j'entrai en coup de vent dans la salle commune pour rejoindre tout aussi vite mon dortoir. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit, les paroles de Rose m'avaient perturbée, c'était la première fois que je réalisais pleinement qu'ils allaient mourir. Et ça me faisait mal au cœur.

C'était là, dans mon dortoir faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la Lune que je pris la décision de tout faire pour modifier autant que possible le futur sombre qui s'annonçait pour mes amis.

OoooOoOoooO

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tranquillement. Je pris bien le temps de m'étirer et regardai par la fenêtre. Le soleil était presque à son zénith et la neige étincelait. La nature dans son duvet blanc semblait sereine, elle se reposait. J'entendis un petit bruit dans le dortoir et tournait la tête. Une crinière rousse apparut dans mon champ de vision, Rose était assise sur son lit et me fixait, le visage impénétrable.

- Bonjour, claironnai-je.  
>- 'jour.<br>- Comment ça va ? demandai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
>- Très bien...<br>- Tant mieux !

Je refermai la porte derrière moi avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je ne voulais pas encore avoir de confrontation avec elle. De plus, je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait me demander. Et Merlin savait que je ne voulais pas y répondre ! Je pris donc mon temps pour me préparer et quand je revins près de mon lit, la pièce était vide.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la tour. J'ouvris la porte à la volée pour voir une tête que j'identifiai être celle de Sirius disparaître en glissant sur les escaliers devenus lisses. Génial ! J'avais la chance de voir à l'œuvre cette magie si spéciale mentionnée dans les livres ! Je me laissai glisser doucement jusqu'au bas des marches et tombai quasiment sur Remus allongé sur le sol. Sirius à côté de lui, ils étaient morts de rire ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Je souris en les observant, j'avais été tellement discrète qu'aucun Gryffondor ne m'avait remarquée. Sirius ferma les yeux et j'eus soudain une vision de lui, étendu sur le sol, pâle et mort. Je secouai vivement la tête chassant cette image de mon esprit. Décidément, la venue des petits-enfants de James ne m'aidait pas !

Remus me fixai, les sourcils froncés, il était toujours allongé sur le sol mais de toute évidence, son hilarité était passée. J'esquissai un sourire et me dirigeai vers le portrait sans chercher à savoir pourquoi ces deux olibrius avaient tentés de monter vers le dortoir des filles. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas que les Maraudeurs me suivaient. Je mangeai rapidement et repartit vers la salle commune avant de me rendre compte que je devrais alors affronter les autres. Automatiquement (ou presque) je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque en quête de tranquillité.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Mme Pince me lança un regard acéré auquel je répondis vivement puis je pris un livre au hasard et m'assis, cherchant simplement à me distraire. J'eus soudain une idée et retournai dans les rayons à la recherche de livres sur un sujet bien précis. Je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre mon don, il était grand temps que je m'y mette !

Dix minutes plus tard, je revins à ma table chargée de livres en tout genre sur le sujet qui m'intéressait. J'avisai la table que j'avais utilisée tout à l'heure. Lorsque je fus en face j'eus la grande surprise d'y voir quatre garçons sympathiques qui semblaient m'attendre.

- Salut Mia ! lança James à mi-voix.

Je soupirai et posai, ou plutôt plaquai les livres que je tenais sur la table. Je m'installai en tâchant de les ignorer et ouvrit le premier livre de la pile. Une main pleine de cicatrices me cacha la première page, si ça commençait comme ça, je n'allais pas m'en sortir !

- Eh oh ! On te parle, arrête de nous ignorer Mia, on s'inquiète pour toi, continua James.

Je levai le regard et lui lançai un regard meurtrier ainsi qu'à Remus qui avait toujours sa main sur mon livre. Il soupira mais ne détourna pas ses yeux d'ambre. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un rire étouffé retentisse à ma gauche. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps vers Sirius qui pouffait en se plaquant la main devant la bouche, il semblait au bord de l'asphyxie. Il lança un coup d'œil à Remus qui fit rougir celui-ci. Je ne comprenais pas, et ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Sirius arrête ! souffla James avec lassitude. Sérieusement Mia, on se pose des questions. Hier quand tu nous as croisés dans l'escalier tu ne nous as même pas regardés et puis ce matin, tu nous as juste jeté un coup d'œil avant de t'en aller comme si tu avais le diable à tes trousses. Nous ne comprenons pas... Qu'avons-nous fait ?  
>- Désolée que vous ne soyez pas le centre de mon monde les gars, répliquai-je.<p>

Ils échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils avaient prévu ma réaction. Étrangement, ça me mit hors de moi. Je me levai d'un bond, m'emparai de tous les livres, passai en coup de vent devant Mme Pince pour lui signaler l'emprunt et m'enfuis vivement de la bibliothèque. Je parcourais les couloirs sans but précis évitant autant que possible les quelques personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du château. Je me figeai et tournai la tête, une porte était apparue, j'eus un moment de flottement avant de comprendre que c'était la Salle sur Demande. J'entrai précipitamment et me surpris en sentant les larmes affluer aux coins de mes yeux. Il me fallut un moment pour mettre les choses au point dans mon esprit.

Je mis ensuite à profit ce temps de calme dans la salle pour lire les grimoires que j'avais pris. 


	21. Découvertes ou comment jouer l'espion à

Découvertes ou comment jouer l'espion à la Patmol...

Je ne sortis de la Salle sur Demande qu'à l'heure du dîner, les yeux fatigués d'avoir trop lu et les réponses désirées me hantant l'esprit. Je marchais dans les couloirs sans me rendre vraiment compte de la direction que prenaient mes pas. "… un pouvoir rare... ". "… dangereux...". "... terrifiant... ". "… malsain... ". "… aide subtile... ". "... incapacité à changer les événements... ".

- Oh, Merlin, chuchotai-je, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Je serrai les poings et me surpris à avoir l'idée de vivre au jour le jour avec mes amis, sans me soucier de ce qui arrivera. Agir, mais seulement quand ce sera nécessaire. Je me sentis mieux. Il était de toute évidence inutile de me tourmenter. Cela n'améliorerait pas les choses. Pleine d'énergie face à cette résolution, je continuai mon chemin avec plus d'entrain.

Je m'assis joyeusement à la table quasiment vide des Gryffondor à la surprise générale et me servis allègrement dans les plats devant moi. On sentait déjà dans tout le château l'odeur des dindes en train de rôtir et je me léchai d'avance les babines en pensant au repas de Noël du lendemain. Les autres me regardaient avec des yeux ronds et n'en revenaient pas. D'un autre côté je pouvais les comprendre.

- Euh, ça va Mia ? s'enquit Peter.  
>- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes ? C'est le réveillon de Noël ! Il faut en profiter !<p>

Ils semblèrent encore plus stupéfaits pendant que je m'empiffrais de patates. Les trois voyageurs un peu à l'écart à la table me lançaient régulièrement des coups d'œil et discutaient à voix basse entre eux. Je tendis l'oreille mais ne perçus rien à cause du bazar ambiant. Je les fixai jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte et j'eus pour réponse des regards mystérieux. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à mon assiette.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria Rose en se levant d'un bond. Vous êtes complètement dingues ! Je...

Elle s'arrêta regardant de tous côtés, de nombreux élèves s'étaient tournés vers elle lorsqu'elle avait explosé. Elle s'enfuit en courant la colère peinte sur ses traits. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à ses deux cousins mais ils haussèrent les épaules comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas non plus. Je soupirai, finis mon plat de résistance et m'attaquai à mon dessert. Les Maraudeurs me fixaient, je finis par leur demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Bah, elle ne connaît pas le château et tu la laisses partir comme ça alors qu'elle risque de se perdre... commença James.  
>- Et puis tu es bizarre ces derniers temps, compléta Sirius.<br>- Écoutez, déjà j'ai un très bon flair et je la retrouverai sans problème et puis j'ai bien le droit de manger tranquillement, non ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs assiettes sans débattre davantage. Je souris, un mois auparavant ils n'auraient pas été si laxistes et m'auraient harcelée jusqu'à ce que je les griffe. Je finis enfin mon morceau de tarte à la mélasse et me levai. Je remarquai alors que Jack et Anatole étaient eux aussi partis. Je fermai les yeux d'exaspération.

- Voulez-vous m'aider à les chercher, s'il vous plaît les gars ?

Ils sourirent et acceptèrent. Nous fîmes deux groupes, l'un composé de Remus et moi (cela fit rire Sirius et James sans qu'ils veuillent me dire pourquoi) et Peter avec ces derniers. Avec Lunard nous prîmes la direction de l'aile ouest du château. Nous cherchâmes longtemps sans résultat. J'y mis pourtant tout mon talent mais cette maligne avait fait sans doute exprès de passer plusieurs fois au même endroit, connaissant mes capacités elle avait brouillé les pistes. Quelle saloperie ! Je me demandais ce qu'il en était des autres.

OoooOoOoooO  
>PoV Sirius<p>

Nous cherchions depuis une heure les trois nouveaux sans succès. J'eus enfin une idée de génie et, après avoir vérifié autour de nous que nous soyons bien seuls, je me transformai en chien. Ne dit-on pas que l'odorat des chiens est le meilleur ? Je pris la tête du groupe.

- Patmol ?! s'exclama James. Tu es fou ?! Si quelqu'un te voit ?

Je roulais des yeux et me frottai la truffe. Il sembla comprendre et sourit.

- Pars devant si tu trouves quelque chose, nous te rejoindrons, finit-il par dire.

J'aboyai discrètement et m'élançai. Je les entendis rire derrière moi et je sortis la langue en essayant de baver le moins possible. Je courus comme ça un certains temps et je m'arrêtais soudain, l'oreille tendue. Des voix familières provenaient d'une salle de classe inutilisée.

- Mais si ! C'est une bonne idée non ?  
>- Ouais, mais tu as vu la réaction de Rose ?<br>- On s'en fiche ! Je veux dire on peut bien leur montrer un peu l'étendue du talent que nous avons hérité de lui ! Non ?  
>- Je ne sais pas James, Mia nous a conseillé de faire profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous ramène chez nous...<br>- Et depuis quand on écoute les conseils d'une fille ? Même MacGo n'a jamais réussi à nous faire plier totalement ! Rappelle-toi qu'elle nous fait souvent remarquer que nous sommes pires que notre grand-père !  
>- Je sais et nous en sommes fiers mais, maintenant que je l'ai rencontré je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial... Et franchement faire une blague, de grande envergure qui plus est dans le château quasiment vide ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça. D'autant que Rose nous passera un savon et je pense que Mia l'aidera. Tu l'as vu se transformer non ? Je suis sûr qu'elle peut trouver des formes terrifiantes.<br>- On est des Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qui peut nous faire peur ? Allez Albus !  
>- Et que voudrais-tu faire ? On ne sait rien des farces et attrapes présentes à cette époque !<p>

Je me métamorphosais rapidement. Les informations que je venais de recevoir plein la tête. « ... hérité... James... Mia ramène chez nous... MacGo... grand-père... maintenant rencontré... blague... Mia se transforme... farces et attrape... époque... ». Oh Merlin, d'où sortaient-ils, venaient-ils vraiment du futur ? Si oui, Mia était au courant ?! Ils savaient pour ses pouvoirs ? Les petits-enfants de... James ?! Oh Merlin ! Ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré ? Le rouquin s'appelle James aussi ? Et l'autre Albus ? Oh non, c'en est trop pour moi cette année !

Je m'appuyai à l'encadrement de la porte avec nonchalance. Les regardant avec toute la décontraction dont je pouvais faire preuve après ces révélations déstabilisantes.

- Je pourrais vous aider, lançai-je.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps et se tournèrent vers moi avec stupéfaction et inquiétude. Leurs yeux écarquillés auraient pu me faire rire si je n'avais été aussi choqué.

- Euh, c'est gentil mais...  
>- J'écoute votre conversation depuis un petit moment déjà, et je crois avoir compris certaines choses, je vous aiderai, en cachette et vous répondrez à mes questions en échange d'accord ?<p>

Ils pâlirent soudainement et se concertèrent du regard avant d'accepter du bout des lèvres. Je souris. Environ une heure plus tard, nous rejoignîmes les gars qui furent heureux d'enfin les trouver. Je sentais à quel point ma vision des choses et des gens avait changée. Je ne savais toujours pas si j'en parlerais à mes amis et je ne regarderais plus jamais Mia pareil.

OoooOoOoooO  
>PoV Mia<p>

Nous avions enfin trouvé Rose tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Remus n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais je l'avais senti surpris de la trouver à un tel endroit. Lorsque j'étais entrée, Rose était prostrée contre le rempart, la tête dans les genoux et avait lancé à mon adresse :

- Pourquoi Merlin m'a-t-il collé ces deux énergumènes pour cousins ? Ce sont vraiment des idiots finis, je suis persuadée que Harry serait en colère de les voir faire ça alors qu'ils ont une chance qu'il n'a jamais eu...

Et elle s'était arrêtée quand elle avait vu Remus derrière moi, les yeux grands ouverts. J'avais remarqué qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit trop de choses devant lui. Elle nous avait suivis jusqu'à la salle commune sans prononcer un mot de plus et depuis, elle était assise dans un fauteuil fixant le feu sans le voir.

Je soupirai. Les choses ne changeraient jamais, nous étions la veille de Noël et l'ambiance n'était pourtant pas au beau fixe. Remus me lançait des regards étranges, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait ces derniers temps... La portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa passer les deux James, Sirius, Peter et Albus. Je soufflai de soulagement.

Les deux frères montèrent directement à leur dortoir et je vis que Sirius les suivit des yeux, un air étrange sur le visage. Je les saluai chaleureusement et ils s'assirent près de nous. Rose releva la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses cousins en ignorant royalement les trois nouveaux arrivants. Peter haussa un sourcil d'interrogation mais personne ne lui répondit. Enfin, j'en eus marre de cette ambiance morose et montai me coucher après avoir dit au revoir aux quatre autres.


End file.
